Dragon Ball: Sangre Nueva
by RunlineY
Summary: Tras unos años de paz vuelven los problemas, pero aun en las noches mas negras pueden brillar las estrellas... *reeditado por fayos de los que me acabo de dar cuenta, algunos capitulos no aparecían*
1. Un desgraciado accidente

Dragon ball: Sangre Nueva

(Los personajes de "Dragon Ball" pertenecen al maestro Akira Toriyama ¡ALAVADO SEA! (¬.¬Û que pelota soy))

(Los personajes añadidos de "DB: Sangre Nueva" son míos y solo míos ¡ALAVADA SEA! (ú.ù sin comentarios... estoy mal de la azotea))

**Capítulo 1: **Un desgraciado accidente

Habían pasado ya 3 años desde que Goku desapareció junto a Shenron y las Dragon balls. La vida de los guerreros Z había seguido, muy monótona para su gusto. No había pasado nada excepcional, bueno algo si, Trunks se había casado con Ahila, una de sus muchas secretarias, pero a diferencia de las demás, Ahila no mostraba el mayor interés por Trunks por lo cual él acabó por fijarse en ella, una cosa llevó a la otra (¿quien se resiste al encanto del presidente de la Corporación Cápsula?) Y ya llevaban 2 años de feliz matrimonio, con su hijita y todo ^-^ (ésta última había nacido ese mismo año así que tan solo tenia unos cuantos meses). También a Goten le había sonreído la... ¿suerte? Bueno a él en un principio le hubiera gustado que esa suerte le sonriera a otro. ¿Qué que paso? Pues que un 14 de febrero de hacía ya un año, una ex -novia suya se había presentado en su lujoso apartamento de soltero (¿lujoso? Es que hasta hacia poco también había pertenecido a Trunks; a bueno) y le entregó un "regalito" muy poco esperado... no se trataba de otra cosa que ... de un bebé (algo así como en "tres hombres y un biberón" pero con un solo hombre y con una madre que no regresa) era un niño de cabello negro y revuelto como toda la familia Son. Y su nombre... bueno como no se le ocurría ningún otro en es momento y ponerle de nombre Goku o cualquier otro que empezaría por "go" se le antojaba repetitivo, le puso de nombre Kakarotto y así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro: el niño tenia un nombre original y en honor a su abuelo. Claro que al único aparte de a él que le hizo gracia el nombrecito fue a Vegeta que se estuvo tres minutos riéndose de la idea de que no podría jamás librarse de ese odioso nombre. Los demás preferían llamarle simplemente Júnior.

Por lo demás todo seguía igual. Bra todavía era una consumista compulsiva, Bulma todavía se dedicaba a sus maquinas, Chichi (o Milk) vivía con su primogénito y su esposa en el monte Phaoz(si se escribe así :-s), Gohan trabajaba como profesor en la escuela donde estudio, la Orange Start School, Videl ayudaba a Chichi en las labores y de vez en cuando se pasaba por casa de Mr. Satán (pobre la tienen de fregona), Pan seguía estudiando y castigada por haberse colado en la nave y viajado por todo el espacio sin permiso (tanto su madre como su abuela se negaban a levantar el castigo y Gohan no decía nada, por si acaso), Krilin, C-18 y Maron seguían en casa del maestro Mutenroy, aun que ahora Maron pasaba mas tiempo en la ciudad que en la isla, ligando junto a Bra y Pan (cuando lograba escaparse), Piccolo seguía en el infierno(pobre hombre), Ten Shian y Chaoz desaparecidos, Uub cuidando a sus hermanos (y haciendo algunas visitas a Pan) y Yamcha seguía igual que siempre. ¿Ya están todos? Huy, no, se me olvida uno ¿qué ha sido de Vegeta? Al principio estaba entre furioso y triste por la desaparición de Goku, pero ahora él tan solo babea... CIIS.... ¡De donde ha salido esa bola de energía! O.o ¡Vegeta no me mires así! ¡v...vale tú ganas!... Vegeta se sentía orgulloso de su nieta que había salido clavada a él pero en chica y sin entradas. (¿Contento?). Bueno basta ya de preliminares que ya me he alargado bastante, ahora vayamos a la historia...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- ¿Entonces a que hora tenéis el avión? –Pregunto Bulma por teléfono a si hijo.

-Sobre las 20:30... si no se retrasa. Vamos a salir ya hacia el aeropuerto.

- Muy bien entonces nos vemos allí, tengo ganas de ver a mi nietecita n.n- dijo ella muy emocionada.

- Oye, mama, ¿puedes recordarme por que no quieres que valla volando hasta Jewel City?, llegaremos mucho antes que en ese estúpido y aburrido avión.

- Ya lo hemos hablado. Es una convención muy importante para nuestra empresa y no quiero que piensen que somos gente rara.

- Mama, medio mundo piensa ya que somos gente rara.- respondió él con voz cansada.

- ME DA LO MISMO, IRAS EN AVION Y NO HABRA MAS REPROCHES.

- (alejándose el auricular) De acuerdo mama, nos vemos.

- Adiós, cariño n.n

Trunks colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia el capazo donde se encontraba su hija y se quedo un rato mirándola. Ahila tenia el pelo rojo y el morado, casi gris; aun así su hija había salido con un color de pelo tan negro como su abuelo, aun que a pesar de que todavía tenia el cabello muy corto se atisbaban unos mechones mas claros tirando a morado oscuro. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios mientras recordaba la primera vez que su padre había visto a su primera nieta.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-FLASH BACK-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

La luz de la habitación estaba a medias, casi apagada, para no molestar a una madre y una hija exhaustas después del que había sido un día muy, muy largo para ambas. Trunks estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama de su esposa dormida cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación (del hospital claro) al abrir pudo ver a un montón de gente desde Yamcha hasta el pequeño Kakarotto (que majo llevaba la misma ropa que el padre pero en miniatura n.n se nota que es padre soltero).

- Por favor, entrar de dos en dos, Ahila esta durmiendo... el parto se complicó demasiado – dijo Trunks susurrando.

Por supuesto los neo abuelos fueron los primeros en entrar, una Bulma muy emocionada y un Vegeta con su típica cara de "paso de todo".

- (también susurrando)Muy bien y ¿qué tengo? ¿un nieto o una nieta?- es que los padres no querían saberlo hasta el final.

- Una nieta fuerte y sana- dijo con orgullo.

- ¿¿Una niña?? ¿qué es lo que has hecho mal hijo?- saltó Vegeta de repente mirando a su hijo con superioridad.

Eso le sentó como un puñetazo en el estomago.

- OH, ya basta Vegeta, deja tu cinismo para otro momento y ven a ver a tu nieta.- intervino Bulma antes de que comenzara una discusión.

- Hmmm... –refunfuñando se dirigió hacia la cuna.

Se acerco sin prisa, aun que en verdad se moría de ganas de verla, al asomarse pensó en encontrarse una Bra en miniatura pero pelirroja. Su sorpresa fue monumental al encontrarse con una recién nacida de pelo, aun que escaso, negro como el azabache. Por uno de los extremos de la mantita asomaba un rabito de color marrón (aunque al igual que ha su padre y a los demás se la terminaron cortando).

- Vaya... que sorpresa a salido más a la familia de tu abuelo, pero esa naricita tan perfecta es la de los Brief (¬¬ Bulma y su modestia).

- (Vegeta volviéndose hacia Trunks) Di lo que quieras, mujer. Es una autentica princesa Saiyana... ¿Quizás deberías ponerle de nombre Rhiad, hijo?

- ¿De que bolsillo te has sacado ese nombre?- Bulma miró a Vegeta como si estuviera loco.

- De ninguno, inculta. Rhiad es un nombre saiyan, tan solo se le pone a las mujeres de clase noble... significa "fortaleza"

- Pues a mi me parece un nombre muy raro. O_Ô- volvio a quejarse la neo abuela.

- Pues a mi me gusta, -constato Trunks- se lo comentaré a Ahila, seguramente a ella también le guste.

Acto seguido Vegeta le dio un palmada en el hombro a su hijo y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- Trunks… ¡Trunks!… ¿qué hacías te llevo un rato llamando desde el piso de arriba?- Gritaba Ahila desde las escaleras.

- Lo siento estaba despistado. ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo volviendo a la Tierra

- Ven a ayudarme a cerrar la maleta, ¿quieres? Yo no puedo n.n- Pidió ella volviendo a su común buen humor.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero que te llevas? tan solo nos vamos tres días.- Sabía de sobra que su mujer no dejaba ropa en el armario.

- Lo se, pero una chica necesita arreglarse.- respondió tranquilamente.

- Buff, vale, ya voy.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-AEROPUERTO, MINUTOS MAS TARDE-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- ¡Ahila, Trunks estamos aquí!... Sentimos el retraso, he tenido que traer a tu padre arrastras U_U- dijo Bulma mientras arrastraba literalmente a Vegeta entre la multitud.

- No pasa nada el avión no ha llegado todavía. n.n –dijo Ahila divertida por la escena.

- "Que novedad, debimos haber ido volando; los aviones siempre llegan tarde" – pensó Trunks.

"PING, PONG, PING... EL AVION CON DESTINO SATAN CITY-JEWEL CITY ACABA DE ATERRIZAR, POR FAVOR LOS VIAJEROS CON DESTINO A JEWEL CITY PUEDEN IR SUBIENDO... PING, PONG, PING"

- "Vaya Dende me ha oído O_o"

- Toma Bulma en esta bolsa esta todo lo de la niña, ¿de acuerdo?- Ahila le entregó a Bulma un GRAN bolsón con cosas de bebe.

- Puedes estar tranquila, he criado a tu marido ¿recuerdas? n.n

- Huys, no me asustes de esa forma, que me la llevo n.n

Se ponen a reírse las dos.

Trunks y Vegeta- ¬¬Û

Ahila y Trunks se despiden de su hijita antes de embarcar.

- Adiós Rhiad, cuida de los abuelos.

La niña se ríe como si hubiese entendido el chiste.

- Oye, ¿qué es esa cosa que le han plantado en la cabeza?- dijo Vegeta abriendo por primera vez la boca y señalando la cabeza de la niña.

- Es un lazo, a que esta mona n.n

Vegeta: "Que horrible... ¬¬"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-EN EL AVIÓN-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Trunks mira nervioso por la ventanilla mientras el avión despega, como intentando encontrar un peligro oculto. Ahila le coge la mano.

- Tranquilo cariño, ni que le tuvieras miedo a las alturas -. Ahila se queda paralizada unos momentos al ver que su chiste no surte efecto - ¿Qué ocurre?

- No lo se, desde que esto se ha empezado a mover tengo la sensación de que no voy a volver a oír la risa de mi hija.

- ... No digas tonterías- intenta mantener la voz serena pero se le nota cierto tono de preocupación, había aprendido a confiar en las sensaciones de su marido-. No creo que le pase nada a Rhiad, si alguien quisiese hacerle algo primero debería pasar por encima de un príncipe de los saiyans muy enfurecido. Dudo que Vegeta deje que un extraño se acerque a tres metros de la Corporación Cápsula mientras Rhiad este dentro... no te preocupes.

Después le beso en la mejilla a su esposo y se recostó en su hombro. Trunks seguía tenso, algo no marchaba bien.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-EN LA CORPORACIÓN CÁPSULA-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Bra y su inseparable amiga Maron (a Pan la habían pillado intentando escaparse) veían una película en la macro gigantesca televisión rempantingadas en el sofá.

- ¡Bah! Menuda birria de peleas salen en esta película, incluso se nota que no se golpean de verdad.- dijo Maron cambiándose por enésima vez de sitio evitando quedarse dormida.

- Deja de quejarte, Maron, no hemos cogido esta película ni por su mala trama ni por sus malas peleas, sino por que salen un montón de tíos sudorosos y cachas sin camiseta *-*

- ¬.¬Û no sabia esa afición tuya, ni que nunca habrías visto a tu padre o a tu hermano, incluso tienen mejor cuerpo que estos.

- Jo, Maron, ¿estas insinuando que me tendrían que gustar los hombres de mi familia? – con cara de asco.

- Pues a mi me gusta.

- O.o ¡¿Te gusta tu padre?!

Maron: No digas tonterías, me refería al tuyo.

- O.oÛ No se que es mejor... ¡anda!... ¡ya llegan!(¬¬Û mejor dejemos el tema ¿no?)

- ¿Quiénes?

- Mis padres y traen a mi adorable sobrina. n.n

- Ay, la pequeña Rhiad, que bien. #_# - A Maron le encantan los niños y como era hija única muy a su pesar siempre quería estar o con Rhiad o con el pequeño Kakarotto.

Por la puerta entro Bulma empujando el carrito, las dos adolescentes se lanzaron como lobas sobre el carricoche; pero antes de que llegaran a acercarse lo suficiente (no se sabe como) Vegeta apareció ante ellas dándoles un susto horrible e impidiéndoles el paso.

- ¡Quietas! Esta dormida. – dijo en un susurro, muy raro en él.

Bulma subió al piso superior para acostar a la niña en la cuna que antiguamente perteneció a su padre y antes a su abuelo, eso sí escoltada en todo momento por saiyan con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con mirada indiferente(¿como iba admitir que se preocupaba por una cría por muy nieta suya que sea?). Después de cenar (Maron se acopló como la mayoría de las veces) y despedirse de Maron (ese día había prometido a su padre que iría a dormir a casa) todos se acostaron, pero no todos tuvieron un sueño tranquilo.

A rededor de las dos de la mañana un tremendo escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Bulma haciendo que esta se despertara sobresaltada y se sentara en la cama, y así estuvo durante un buen rato tiesa como un palo intentando saber que le acababa de ocurrir y por que sentían como si le exprimieran el corazón. Ya antes había sentido esa sensación, pero nunca por una buena causa. Vegeta se volvió con la intención de pasar su brazo por encima de su mujer y amarrarla, pero al hallar un hueco vacío su propio instinto de supervivencia le dijo que algo no andaba bien. Se despertó y encontró a Bulma todavía sentada y mirando a la nada.

- ¿Qué te pasa, mujer? ¿Por qué no duermes?

- He tenido un mal presentimiento -. Dijo en un tono lúgubre y mirando al vacío.

- ¿Solo eso? ¿Un mal sueño? Ya pensé que era algo serio -. Dicho esto se volvió a recostar.

- ¡No ha sido una pesadilla! – dijo indignada ante la falta de comprensión de su marido (vamos a decir que es su marido, pero según se no están casados) -. ¡La ultima vez que sentí eso tú morías a manos del monstruo Boo Boo! – Ella solita lo había dicho. Vegeta la miró de reojo, estaba pensando en eso cuando...

BUA BUA BUA...

Vegeta: Lo que faltaba -. Tapándose la cabeza con la manta.

- Tranquilo, no te levantes, iré yo ¬¬ - dijo con ironía.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de la niña.

- Venga, ya vale, la abuelita esta aquí ^-^.

Cogió a la niña en brazos pero no se calmo, le toco el pañal estaba seco.

- No puede ser que ya tengas hambre. Venga, vamos, cálmate acunándola suavemente.

Después de un rato la niña seguía con su berrinche. Bulma desesperada empezó a andar pasillo arriba y abajo mientras la acunaba cantando todas las nanas que conocía. Aun así nada.

- ¡Haz que se calle de una vez!- gritó Vegeta en tono desesperado

- ¡Quiero dormir! ToT –Se lamentaba Bra desde su cuarto.

- CALLAROS VOSOTROS, O SINO VENID Y ACUNARLA, EN VEZ DE QUEDAROS EN LA CAMA.- dijo Bulma en forma de ultimátum.

- ¿Y no podrías hacerlo abajo?- le respondió Vegeta con ironía.

- Grrr... ò_ó

Bulma bajó las escaleras y empezó a andar de un lado a otro. Pasó por la cocina, por su despacho, por la sala de estar... Silencio, la niña se cayo de repente nada mas entrar en la sala.

- Mmm... ¿qué raro?- miro que la niña estaba con la mirada fija en algo mientras se acurrucaba contra el pecho de su abuela como para protegerse de algo.

Bulma recorrió la mirada de su nieta y se encontró con el macro súper televisor; de repente volvió a sentir la misma sensación que la había despertado, aferró a su nieta con mas fuerza y cogió el mando con manos temblorosas. Dio al botón de encendido. La primera imagen que vio no la olvidaría en su vida. Fuego y hierros retorcidos esparcidos por la ladera de una montaña. La mujer de pelo azul había visto demasiadas catástrofes durante su vida de tan cerca que ahora no solían impresionarla al verlas por la tele y no lo habrían hecho de no ser por la voz en off.

-(voz en off) Mas de 100 personas han muerto hace unos minutos al estrellarse el avión en el que viajaban por causas aun desconocidas. Al parecer en el avión perteneciente a Omega Air Lines viajaban unas 105 personas con destino a Jewel City...

Al oír esto Bulma se quedo helada aquel era el avión en el que viajaban Trunks y Ahila. "No puede ser... no" pensó, acto seguido intento llamar a Vegeta pero no tenia voz, tan solo le salían sollozos ahogados, así que subió el volumen de la televisión al máximo para poder llamar la atención del príncipe.

- ... al parecer el único superviviente encontrado ha muerto de camino al hospital a causa de la gravedad de sus heridas... por desgracia debemos informarles de una tragedia total... sin ningún superviviente...

Un momento después bajaba Vegeta con ganas cargarse la televisión y a su mujer con ella por despertarle otra vez; pero al ver a su mujer que pálida como la sabana de un fantasma aferraba al bebe contra su pecho y miraba la televisión con espanto su imagen se suavizó e intento escuchar.

Locutor: Repetimos, un avión de pasajeros de la compañía Omega Air Lines con destino a Jewel City, se a estrellado hoy sobre las 2 de la madrugada por causas todavía desconocidas, cuando tan solo le quedaban 3 horas para llegar a su destino. No hay supervivientes. Nuestras fuentes nos informan de ...

Vegeta se quedo en estado de shoc, ni siquiera oyó el PATAPAM de Bra al estrellarse contra el suelo, acababa de bajar a quejarse al igual que su padre y lo había oído todo. La primera reacción del príncipe tras salir de su shoc fue la de salir volando en busca de su hijo, pero al ver a su mujer sollozando a darse la terrible cuenta de que aquello no era una pesadilla y a su hija inconsciente al pie de la escalera; vio claramente que no podía dejarlas solas. La rabia que da la impotencia hizo que su ki se elevara por las nubes. Sin darse cuenta se acababa de convertirse en súper saiyan, después en súper saiyan nivel 2, a continuación su cabello en punta se alargó cayendo en crestas sobre sus hombros, acababa de alcanzar el NIVEL 3 y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello. Tan solo tenía una cosa en mente...

"NO HAY SUPERVIVIENTES"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-POR DESGRACIA, EN EL HOSPITAL-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

No pasaron mas de 2 horas hasta que les llamaron desde el hospital para darles la fatídica noticia. Les dijeron que debían ir esa misma mañana a las 8 para reconocer el cuerpo. Por desgracia en la sala de espera había mucha gente, todos esperaban con la esperanza de que no fuera la persona que ellos conocían. Entre toda la gente se podían encontrar a nuestros guerreros Z.

Chichi y Videl intentando consolar a una destrozada Bulma; Maron lloraba junto con Bra al intentar consolarla; Pan se mantenía un tanto alejada de sus amigas mirando a un punto sin definir he intentando no llorar pero sin conseguirlo; C-18 sostenía en brazos a la pequeña Rhiad, era la única que parecía tener la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, aun así cuando la mirada de la huérfana y la suya se cruzaban a la androide se le caía el mundo encima; por su parte Krilin, Yancha, Gohan y Goten tan solo guardaban silencio. El pequeño Kakarotto dormía en brazos de su padre, demasiado pequeño para entender que sucedía y demasiado pronto como para mantenerlo despierto.

Vegeta alejado de todo el mundo miraba por la ventana con los brazos cruzados a ningún sitio en concreto mientras recordaba...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-FLASH BACK-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Vegeta recogió con cuidado a su hija del suelo y la colocó con cuidado en uno de los sofás y la tapó con una manta. Después miró a Bulma que lloraba todavía murmurando "no es posible" con la niña estrechada entre sus brazos. Rhiad no se movía notaba que algo sucedía, pero no lo entendía, por eso se mantenía muy quieta (algo muy raro) entre los brazos de su abuela.

- Damela... – dijo Vegeta suavemente.

Bulma miró a su hombre, ni siquiera recordaba que él estaba ahí.

- Ve... Vegeta... – dijo entre sollozos.

- Lo se... – el saiyan cogió a la niña en brazos -. Pero ahora solo podemos esperar... – trago saliva, le picaban los ojos y tenia un nudo en la garganta.

Bulma rompió a llorar fuertemente, tan fuerte que tanto la niña y Vegeta dieron un respingo. Dejó a su nieta en el corralito (son esas "jaulas" para los bebes donde tienen sus juguetes y eso, no se como se llaman pero yo las llamo así) y después se sentó junto a Bulma estrechándola entre sus brazos y dejando que se desahogara.

Unas horas después sonó el teléfono, Vegeta era el único en condiciones para coger lo, Bulma y Bra seguían llorando y él bueno, de buena gana se pondría a llorar, pero siempre le vence mas el orgullo.

- ¿Si?...

- ¿Esta la señora Bulma Brief?

- En estos momentos no puede ponerse, pero yo soy... su marido.

- Comprendo señor Brief. Soy el Dr. Wales, le llamo desde el hospital central de Satan City... Vera a sucedido un terrible...

- SI, ya lo sabemos... Vaya al grano doctor, ¿dónde están mi hijo y su mujer?

- ... Siento decirle que la señora Ahila Brief murió en el instante, pero... su hijo por extraño que parezca, consiguió salir de entre los escombros con su esposa en brazos, por desgracia... él murió de camino al hospital, por culpa de la gravedad de sus heridas.......... Lo siento...

En ese momento a Vegeta casi le da un infarto, ya había probado varias veces el intentar sentir el ki de su hijo sin conseguirlo, aun así había guardado esperanzas, pero ahora sus sospechas se confirmaban.

- Señor Brief... ¿sigue ahí?

- Si....- respondió él con un hilo de voz

- Siento decirle esto, pero... deben venir a identificar el cuerpo a las 8 en punto de hoy...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Un doctor: Señores Brief, ya pueden pasar.

Vegeta salió de sus recuerdos y vio como Bulma intentaba levantarse, las piernas le temblaban como en medio de un terremoto, la detuvo.

- Quédate tú aquí, Bulma. Tú no entres... será lo mejor...

Bulma volvió a sentarse, Vegeta tenia razón a duras penas podía pensar que su hijo había muerto, si lo veía caería redonda.

- Espera Vegeta, Yo entraré contigo... – dijo de repente Goten.

Nadie se opuso, Goten le dejo su hijo a su hermano y siguió a Vegeta con aire taciturno.

Al poco rato ambos salieron con el semblante mas serio que con el que entraron y ambos llevaban los ojos vidriosos. Bulma se lanzó a los brazos de Vegeta, le agarro fuertemente.

- Dime que no era él -. Espetó Bulma con voz calmada.

Vegeta tan solo bajo la mirada, se apartó de ella y se alejo del grupo. Por detrás oía el llanto renovado de Bulma y no era la única, Goten nada mas salir se había sentado en el banco y con la mirada fija en el suelo sentía correr sus lagrimas por las mejillas. Vegeta subió las escaleras que daban a la salida sin mirar atrás, una vez en la calle levantó el vuelo sin importarle quien le pudiera ver.

Voló sin rumbo o eso creía él su subconsciente le llevó a un lugar específico, la tumba de Goku. Aunque no sabían a ciencia cierta si estaba vivo o muerto le levantaron una lapida para recordarle. Estuvo frente a ella unos instantes recordando viejos tiempos.

- Has tenido suerte Kakarotto... al menos tu no sobreviviste a tus hijos...

De repente la voz se le quebró y como empujado por una mano invisible cayó a tierra junto a la lapida. Ya no podía soportarlo mas, empezó a llorar, lloró como jamás había llorado, dejando a un lado su orgullo guerrero, sin importarle que alguien pudiera verlo. Aun que sabía que no había población en la zona, mas tarde cuando pensaría en aquel amargo día juraba que no estaba solo en aquel momento. Cuando logró calmarse un poco apoyó una mano en la lapida y dijo:

- Por favor... Goku... dile a mi hijo... que yo siempre estuve... orgulloso de él... aun que no se lo dijera... nunca...

- Él ya lo sabe, siempre lo supo.- agregó una voz tras él, una voz extrañamente familiar.

Vegeta se incorporó rápidamente y miró a su alrededor, estaba solo...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Pasaron los días desde aquel fatídico suceso, todos intentaban reponerse y continuar con sus vidas, claro que a su manera. Bra, Pan y Maron intentaron encontrar las bolas de dragón, pero no había rastro de ellas y finalmente desistieron. Bulma había vuelto al trabajo tomando bajo su cargo la dirección de la empresa; y Vegeta no salía en ningún momento de la cámara de gravedad, tan solo para comer y siempre lo hacia de noche para evitar encontrarse con nadie (no será una buena forma de reponerse, pero no se le podía decir nada; al menos así evitaba pensar en otra cosa).

Durante uno de esos entrenamientos suyos, empezaron a saltarle a la mente recuerdos... evocaciones sobre sus anteriores entrenamientos con Trunks. El momento en el que había descubierto que su hijo tan solo con 8 años era capaz de convertirse en súper saiyan y otros muchos entrenamientos mas, también recordó las broncas que le echaba por escaquearse de los entrenamientos. Al igual que aquella noche su ki empezó a aumentar sin que él fuera consciente de ello, sus golpes empezaron a acelerar, lanzo una bola de energía de bajo nivel hacia un aparato en el cual rebotó y le fue devuelta con mas intensidad, él la intentó detener con otra bola mas potente, demasiado potente... al colisionar ambas estallaron haciendo volar en pedazos toda la cámara.

Bulma salió disparada de la casa al oír la explosión, Vegeta estaba de rodillas en medio de los escombros, aparte de un par de heridas superficiales no parecía tener nada grave; Bulma quiso acercarse pero algo la detuvo, un par de lagrimas que escaparon del control de Vegeta, la mujer de pelo azul se paró y dio media vuelta; sabia que si se acercaba ahora tan solo conseguiría hacer enfadar a Vegeta. "Es demasiado orgulloso" se dijo a sí misma, en verdad le habría gustado acercarse a él y estrecharle entre sus brazos, pero ya había tenido un par de problemas respecto a eso con él; siempre se apartaba de ella diciendo que estaba bien y que no necesitaba su compasión, discutir eso solo agravaba mas el humor de ambos.

Vegeta seguía arrodillado entre los escombros intentando por todos los medios que ese par de lagrimas no fueran a mas.

- Soy el príncipe de los saiyans, yo estoy por encima de todo esto. No debería afectarme. – se decía a sí mismo.

De repente el sonido de unos débiles pasitos llegó a sus oídos, giró su cabeza hacia su procedencia. Rhiad tenia las manitas apoyadas sobre un trozo de metal y se ponía en pie, comenzando a andar con pasos torpes hacia él. Vegeta se quedó mirando boquiabierto como su nieta se soltaba del cascote y empezaba a andar con los bracitos extendidos intentando mantener un débil equilibrio entre los escombros humeantes. Por supuesto un lugar con la apariencia de una zona de guerra no es la mejor para empezar a andar, Rhiad acabó por tropezar y habría caído de bruces si no llega a ser por su abuelo que con gran rapidez apareció a su lado y la sujetó. La niña le miro asombrada o eso parecía, entonces le dedico una gran sonrisa a su salvador.

- ¡¡JEH!!- rió la niña tranquilamente.

Rhiad colocó de nuevo los pies en posición y comenzó de nuevo a andar, entre los cascotes de metal. Vegeta volvía a observarla, sentía el corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho por la emoción, también sintió algo que creía olvidado desde la muerte de Trunks, se sintió orgulloso. La pequeña Rhiad pensó que ya era suficiente sus regordetas piernas ya no soportaban más, se sentó cayendo sobre el pañal con un PLOF; después se inclino hacia atrás para mirar a su abuelo que seguía embobado con la niña, cuando lo tubo a la vista sonrió de nuevo.

- ¡¡JEH!!

Vegeta se acerco a gatas hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña, se sentó al lado de ella a lo indio y la puso en su regazo. Le quito el "horroroso" lacito rosa y la abrazo, susurrando suavemente.

- Tú eres mi esperanza.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

BUENAS. ¿Qué tal os ha parecido? Creo que me ha quedado un poco melodramático ^-^ ¿verdad? En fin si queréis insultarme o cubrirme de alabanzas o simplemente decirme algo mandarme un reviuw. Que conste que quería mostrar la parte sensible del príncipe de los saiyans, que la tiene.

¿¿??: Hey, Tú, la autora.

Runliney: ¿Si? ¿qué quieres? ¿quién eres?

¿¿??: ¿Por qué me has matado?

Runliney: Ah, hola Trunks, ¿qué haces tú por aquí?

Trunks: Responde a mi pregunta.

Runliney: Jeh jeh... bueno… yo… alguien tenia que morir. ^-^Û

Trunks: ¿Y por que he sido yo? Creí que era tu personaje preferido.

Runliney: Y lo eres, pero en este fic el protagonista es tu padre y tu hija.

Trunks: ¡No es justo! ¡revíveme!

Runliney: La vida no es justa, Trunki, no te pienso revivir.

Trunks: ¿Por qué?

Runliney: Por que soy la autora, por que no quiero y por que no me das ordenes. Y ya cállate que esto se alarga demasiado.

Trunks: ¬.¬ Te pareces a mi padre.

Runliney: ¿En serio? Gracias ^-^. Ahora, CALLA.

Bueno lo dicho, hasta el próximo capitulo. Y por favor mandarme revius o como se escriba la palabrita.

RUNLINEY

P.S.: Si ya se que este capitulo lo tenéis todo el mundo leído, pero algún alma desconsiderada me acusó de algo injusto a mi ver. Pero... la verdad es... que le doy las gracias n.n

Gracias a eso puedo cambiar cosas con las que nunca me quedé conforme n.n

GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS


	2. La pequeña princesita

**Dragon Ball: Sangre nueva**

Capítulo 2: La pequeña princesita

Ya había pasado 1 año desde aquel accidente, la pequeña Rhiad ya no solo daba débiles pasitos de vez en cuando sino que ahora corría por la casa sin importarle lo que le pusieran en medio, por lo cual todos los de la casa habían aprendido a no dejar puertas cerradas, a dejar las sillas bien metidas debajo de la mesa... Aun con todos los cuidados que ponían en no dejar nada de por medio se oía de vez en cuando un PUN (la pared), un PLAS CRHAS (una estantería y ha tirado algo), un CATAPLAS (No se sabe, seguro que se ha hecho daño) y todo tipo de onomatopeyas más.

Rhiad también había aprendido algo mas que correr para sorpresa de todos. Vegeta solía llevarse a la niña con él a la cámara de gravedad cuando no había nadie mas en la casa; claro que ponía gravedad normal, no se vallan a pensar. Después de quitarle el ridículo lacito rosa que su abuela no se aburría de ponerle, la dejaba en área acondicionada especialmente para ella, esto era un cuadrado hecho con pesas y mancuernas junto a la pared. Mientras Vegeta hacia sus ejercicios (en ese momento eran flexiones), la pequeña jugaba con un de esas típicas pelotas multicolores para bebes, aparte de algún otro tipo de juguetes mas que tenia en su pequeño cerco.

- ... mil quinientos uno, mil quinientos dos, mil quinientos tres, mil quinientos cuatro, mil...-contaba Vegeta hasta que -PLOF- algo le golpeó la cabeza.

Vegeta miro de reojo el objeto que rodaba al lado suyo, se trataba de la pelotita multicolor. Giró la cabeza y miro hacia el área del bebe. ¡Estaba vacía! Se incorporo de un salto y corrió hacia el área, efectivamente no había nadie en el interior. Vegeta empezó a buscar como un loco por todas partes, no estaba por ninguna parte, la puerta estaba cerrada, no podría haber salido aun así no estaba ahí dentro. Cuando estaba apunto de salir:

-.¡JEH!

-.¿Jeh- el saiyan se detuvo y miro hacia el interior de la cámara.

-.¡JEH; JEH!

Vegeta no se lo podía creer esa risa venia... ¿de arriba?. Miro hacia lo alto, para sorpresa suya la niña se encontraba sentada tranquilamente sobre la barra que iba de lado a lado de la cámara y que él utilizaba para entrenar. Vegeta se empezó a elevar lentamente hasta situarse donde ella estaba, la niña lo miraba sorprendida.

-.¿Cómo se supone que has llegado aquí? – pregunto en un tono muy serio.

La niña lo miró con curiosidad.

- ... ¡JEH! – dijo finalmente con una enorme sonrisa y extendiendo los brazos hacia su abuelo para que la cogiera, cabe esperar que a Vegeta le apareció una enorme gota en la cabeza (¿de verdad esperaba que le contestase?)

Al haber soltado las manos de la barra, Rhiad quedó en desequilibrio y calló hacia delante en poco tiempo, Vegeta la cogió en el aire antes de que se precipitara al vació; la niña no paraba de reírse. Vegeta la miro.

- Que feliz eres?

-.¡JEH-

-OTRO DIA, LA MISMA HISTORIA/

Bulma se dirigió a la habitación de la pequeña, nunca cerraban la puerta por si acaso a media noche la niña empezaba a llorar y así oírla, levanto la persiana y se dirigió hacia la cuna.

-.¿Dónde está Rhiad! (vale, era de suponer que pasaría eso)

Busco por todas partes de la habitación, ni rastro. Salió al pasillo dando voces, en un momento los tres estaban rebuscando por toda la casa a la niña (y mira que al año los niños ya tienen tamaño). Entonces Vegeta recordó algo.

- Bra, elévate y ayúdame a buscar en todas las zonas altas.

-.¿Qué¿En las zonas altas¿Para que?

- Seguramente esté por ahí.

- Vegeta, es un bebe¿cómo pretendes que se suba a un armario? ¯-Apuntó Bulma. Efectivamente Vegeta estaba mirando en lo alto de un armario, ante una hija y una Bulma que le miraban como si estuviera loco (pobre desequilibrado ).

- Hacedme caso y mirad.

Bra y su padre revoloteaban por toda la casa mirando en todos los sitios altos, hasta que la muchacha dio con lo que buscaban.

-.¡Aquí está

La "inocente" niñita se encontraba dormida y ajena a todo en lo alto de un estante. (Que tía)

Después de aprender a evitar que se subiría a sitios que se supone no podría subir y a cerrar la puerta y poner un walky tolky, la bebita aprendió una cosa más, lo divertido que era ver a los adultos esquivar cosas lanzadas con una fuerza sobrenatural en un bebe. (Esta cría es un bicho). Para la suerte de todo él mundo a la edad de 5 años se empezó a calmar. O no.

* * *

- Mira, ya estas -. Dijo Bulma poniendo un espejo frente a su nieta, le había hecho una coleta alta sujetada con un tremendo lazo rosa. (Un peinado parecido al que Bra llevaba de niña) ¡Ala! Vete a enseñarle a Bra lo guapa que estas - 

La niña se bajó de la silla con un tremendo suspiro¿por que tenían que peinarla todos los días? Se preguntaba. Corrió hacia la cocina donde se encontraba Bra pintándose las uñas.

-.¡Mira Tita! (lo de Tita viene de tiíta).

- Valla, valla¿quién es esa princesita tan mona-

-.¿Ya me has visto- preguntó inocentemente la niña.

- Si, estas muy guapa ... ¿Qué haces? O.o

Rhiad se acababa de quitar el lazo rosa y se alborotaba el pelo con las manos.

- La abuelita me ha dicho que te lo enseñara. Ya lo he hecho -

- Desde luego tienes un don para buscarle el doble sentido a las frases. ®?

-.¿Qué haces Tita? La abuelita te reñirá si te ve pintándote las manos "A mi me riñe".

- No me pinto las manos, Rhiad- tan solo las uñas ¿Lo ves? – mostrándole la mano entusiasmada– y no me reñirá ella también lo hace.

-.¿A si?

- Si, todas las chicas mayores lo hacen. Cuando tú seas mas mayor te enseñare. ¿De acuerdo?

- No.- Respondió tajante Rhiad.

-.¿No¿por qué no?

- Por que eso es una tontería- alegó con un tono y porte de superioridad e ironía claramente heredado de sus abuelos- solo lo hacéis para que los chicos se fijen en vosotras.

-.ù.ú¿Disculpa- mirándola con severidad.

- Además con esos escotes que llevas no se como pretendes que se fijen en otra cosa, al menos eso dice el abuelo... – cambiando su expresión a una de total inocencia. -

El ki de Bra empezó aumentar considerablemente, eso era precisamente lo que Rhiad buscaba; así que pensó en rematar la faena.

- (poniendo cara de más inocente todavía) Supongo que eso lo haces para que no se fijen en lo repeinada que vas todos los días

-.ùoú ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ, MOCOSA! – grito tirándole lo primero que tenia a mano que era el pinta uñas (por no pegarla, seguro).

Rhiad salió corriendo de la cocina para evitar que algún objeto contundente le acertara, eso sí, riéndose a pleno pulmón, le encantaba hacer enfadar a su tía. Mientras corría se chocó con algo que la frenó en seco y la tiro.

-.¡Augh!

-.¿Qué haces corriendo como una loca¿y que son esos gritos- preguntó Vegeta que acababa de llegar de su entrenamiento diario sin camiseta y con una toalla sobre los hombros.

- Nada, la Tita que no sabe aguantar una bromita – poniendo la misma media sonrisa de su abuelo. (¿A quien habrá salido?)

- Mmm...  ¿no te estaba peinando la abuela para ir a dar una vuelta con Chichi y su nieto?

- Si, ya lo ha hecho.

- Pues estas despeinada.

- No me gusta llevar lacitos -

Vegeta le froto la cabeza despeinándola más y siguió su camino, no podía regañarla por eso, él mismo había sido quien le quitaba el dichoso lacito cuando era mas pequeña... realmente él le había enseñado que eso era una cursilada.

Finalmente Bulma había conseguido volverle a ponerle el lacito y después se dirigieron con el aero-coche hacia un parque infantil en el centro de la ciudad ahí les esperaba Chichi con su nieto Kakarotto (Júnior para la mayoría de los mortales, tan solo su padre, Vegeta y Rhiad, que se lo había oído a su abuelo, le llamaban así).

- Buenos días, abuelita Chichi - (que confianzas)

- Hola pequeña. Buenos días Bulma, me alegra ver que al final habéis podido venir.

- Yo también me alegro, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. – Dijo sentándose en el banco junto a su amiga – He estado muy ocupada con la Corporación, últimamente las empresas que comercian con cápsulas Joy Poy están en auge.

-.¿Dónde esta Kakarotto? – Las mujeres parecieron ignorarla.

- Creí que la corporación cápsula tenía el monopolio.- continuó Chichi tranquilamente.

- Hacedme caso - se quejo la pequña.

- Y la tenía pero ahora... ¡Rhiad, vale ya- grito a su nieta que estaba dando saltitos y gritando para que la escucharan – ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que cuando los mayores hablan los niños se callan? (esa canción me suena y mucho)

Rhiad bajo la cabeza y guardó silencio.

- Así me gusta, buena chica. Bueno como te iba diciendo...

Cuando su abuela se dio la vuelta para continuar su conversación Rhiad le enseño la lengua disimuladamente¿qué culpa tenia ella si no le hacían caso? Se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia los columpios, total su abuela y su amiga estaban demasiado enfrascadas en una conversación que ella no entendía, así que no la echarían de menos.

El pequeño Kakarotto (6 años) estaba columpiándose con una velocidad increíble, prácticamente dando la vuelta al columpio por encima de la barra. Al reconocer a su amigo corrió hacia allí.

-.¡Kakarotto¡Júnior!

-.¡Rhiad!

Acto seguido saltó del columpio, con una pirueta muy bien hecha en el aire y cayendo en el suelo de pie, habría sido un salto perfecto de no ser porque justo después de tocar suelo cayo de culo.

- Je je, esta vez te ha salido mejor.- dijo Rhiad llegando hasta él.

-.¡Augh! Si al menos esta vez he caído al principio de pie. (creo que no hace falta decir que todos los niños y padres de alrededor estaban con la boca abierta)

Rhiad se acercó a el muchacho que todavía estaba sentado en el suelo frotándose la zona dolorida, se acuclillo junto a él y le miro de forma perversa (cabe constatar que ponía la misma expresión de su abuelo cuando planea algo).

-.¿Qué pasa- dijo el niño con voz temblorosa.

- Tú la llevas - Le dio un golpecito en el hombro y hecho a correr.

- EH, ESO NO ES JUSTO – dijo Júnior mientras se levantaba y la perseguía.

Los niños corrían a gran velocidad por todo el parque sin importarles las miradas de asombro de la gente (que querían ¿qué irían lento? Por favor, que son los descendientes de los mejores guerreros del universo). De repente Rhiad frenó en seco y el pobre Júnior que ya iba muy cerca de ella la atropello.

PLAS(- Sonido de los dos al chocar.

-.¿Por qué has frenado- preguntó Kakarotto enojado.

-.¡Mira allí! – Rhiad señaló a unos hombres que descargaban unas cajas en un garaje al otro lado de la calle.

-.¿qué pasa- dijo el niño con mirada de "no le veo nada extraño"

-.¿no te das cuenta? Están descargando cajas.- agregó ella.

-.¿Y que? – preguntó con el mismo claro tono de "importancia 0" de antes.

- Que las guardan en un garaje. – continuó molesta por la ignorancia de su compañero.

- No las van a dejar en la calle.

-.¿No les ves algo raro- le preguntó señalando a los trabajadores.

- Pues no, lo veo de lo mas normal. Están trabajando.

- Ay, mi pequeño Júnior¿no te das cuenta que lo que hay en esas cajas son objetos robados- explicó Rhiad pacientemente, como si hablara para un bebe.

- Soy mayor que tú  además ¿como lo sabes si no se ve lo de dentro?

- Debemos ir a investigar, es nuestro deber como hijos de los salvadores de la tierra (no le ha escuchado) – y se encaminó con paso decidido hacia el borde de la acera.¿Vamos¿a que esperas Kakarotto?

- Es que... –mirando al suelo, con las manos agarradas a la espalda y meneando un pie en círculos- Mi abuelita no me deja cruzar la carretera solo.

- Pero no estas solo, estas conmigo (de verdad esta niña tiene un don), la abuelita Chichi no te puede decir nada.

-.¿Seguro?

- Si - (yo diría que no) confía en mi (yo no lo haría)- al ver no muy convencido a su amigo- Además, puede que tan solo estén descargando pasteles.

-.¡PASTELES! (este niño se parece a Kerberos) VALE, VAMOS –gritó eufórico. Entonces bajo su tono a un tono normal y dijo sin venir al caso- A por cierto, tú la llevas.

La parejita espero a que no pasara coche alguno y después cruzaron la calle a una velocidad de vértigo. Se acercaron al camión por detrás, cuando no hubo moros en la costa y por debajo del camión se dirigieron a la entrada del garaje. Esperaron escondidos detrás de una gran caja que había nada mas entrar.

- Aquí no parece haber pasteles.- dijo mirando de manera incriminante a su compañera.

- Yo no dije que hubiera pasteles.

- Claro que lo dijiste. Dijiste que estarían descargando pasteles- dijo el muchacho enfurruñado.

- No, no lo dije. Dije que podrían estar descargando pasteles, no que lo harían seguro.- alegó con tono de superioridad.

- Eso es trampa. ù.ú

- No, yo no he dicho una mentira, no lo sabia. - agregó inocentemente-

Los dos pequeños se adentraron un poco mas y observaron a los trabajadores que colocaban las cajas apiladas.

- Oye Rhiad... ¿has pensado que pasará si nos pillan?

- No nos van a pillar.

Kakarotto¿Pero y si lo hacen? No parecen estar de buen humor...

- Pues... tendremos que luchar. Pero no nos van a pillar.

- ... Oye Rhiad...

-.¿Y ahora que pasa Kakarotto?

-.¿Tú sabes luchar? Por que yo no, mi padre dice que todavía soy pequeño.

- Pues... Claro que se – dijo ofendida.

-.¿Seguro...- no estaba muy seguro de las facultades de su amiga.

- He visto muchas veces entrenar a mi abuelo. Mira ya se han ido.- y salió a toda velocidad del escondite.

-.¿QUÉ? O.o ESO SIGINIFICA QUE NO.

- (junto a una caja todavía sin apilar) Shhh, no grites. Venga ayúdame abrir esto.

Júnior y Rhiad empezaron a forcejear para quitar la tapa de la caja, lógicamente esta estaba clavada (eran cajas grandes y de madera, por si no lo he dicho). Los dos pequeños saiyans tardaron un poco pero al final los clavos cedieron y la caja se abrió. Los dos niños jadeantes por el esfuerzo retiraron la tapa con delicadeza, es decir la tiraron al suelo con gran estruendo. Se asomaron al interior, en ella había gran cantidad de estas bolitas blancas que sirven para proteger cosas delicadas. Los niños escarbaron en el mar de bolitas blancas.

- Mira, aquí hay algo – dijo Júnior mientras algo largo y de color carne aparecía ¡AAAHH ES UN BRAZO¡UN MUERTO!

- No digas tonterías ®? tan solo es un maniquí... ?QUE UN MANIQUÍ¡NO PUDE SER, TIENE QUE HABER ALGO MAS!

Se puso a rebuscar en la caja tirando las bolitas fuera e intentando llegar hasta el fondo.

-.¡No pueden ser tan solo maniquís¡tiene que haber algo mas¡una súper arma que destruirá el planeta o algo así! (se cree Bush - busca, busca quizás encuentres a Bin Laden) ?AAAYY! – se acababa de caer dentro de la caja.

-.¡Hey! Vosotros ¿qué hacéis ahí- gritó una voz desde la puerta que daba a la calle.

Rhiad sacó la cabeza de la caja y miró a Júnior.

- Lo ves, tus gritos han alertado a los guardias. ¯¦lt;/p>

-.¿Qué? Pero si tú has gritado mas òó

- Eso no es verdad.

- Ah ¿no? 

- No, yo soy una señorita y las señoritas no gritan tan solo levantan la voz. - (eso se lo había oído a su abuela)

Kakarotto y los trabajadores: ooÛ

- Venga niños largo de aquí que no tenéis nada que hacer "La verdad es que no hemos oído nada, volvíamos del almuerzo"- dijo uno de los obreros. Era un hombre fornido y totalmente calvo.

-.¡Como que no- Rhiad salió de la caja de un salto, tenia el pelo lleno de bolitas- Se lo que estáis haciendo, en esas cajas tenéis escondidas armas (le ha dado con las armas)

-.¿Pero que dice esta niña? O.o –dijo perplejo el primer trabajador.

- Que maja, con ese lacito me recuerda a mi sobrina - agregó el segundo. Un hombre mas alto que él primero, pero tan delgado que parecí desproporcionado.

Rhiad miro hacia arriba como intentando ver a que se refería, de repente se acordó¡EL LACITO!. Rhiad se lo quito de un tirón y lo arrojó a un lado como si tendría algo contagioso.

- Grrr... No os hagáis los tontos¡os hemos descubierto- grito mas enfadada que antes y totalmente roja de la vergüenza.

-.¡Deja de decir tonterías, mocosa¿Cómo vamos a...- El primer obrero fue interrumpido por el segundo que le dijo algo al oido.

- (susurrando) Espera, vamos a seguirles el juego. Esto puede ser divertido. – A Rhiad- Muy bien, pequeña, nos has descubierto. ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?

- "Anda, es verdad" Pues... pues... mi amigo y yo os detendremos.- poniéndose en postura de combate.

-.¡Que¿y a mi por que me metes- Dijo el aludido en un susurro que tan solo lo oyó Rhiad.

- (también en susurro) Porque estas conmigo en esto, sino haberte quedado en el parque.

- (en susurro) Yo solo quería pasteles T-T

El hijo de Goten se puso al lado de Rhiad y le imitó la postura de batalla, que esta a su vez se la imitaba a su abuelo (la había visto en los entrenamientos de éste). Los trabajadores los miraban la mar de divertidos.

- Venga niños, dejar de hacer el tonto y marcharos de aquí sino queréis que se lo digamos a vuestras madres.- Apunto el primero que a diferencia de su compañero no veía nada de divertido al asunto.

Rhiad y Kakarotto se miraron con curiosidad y se sonrieron.

- No nos marcharemos- sentenció Júnior (esto empezaba a divertirle)- nos da igual que aviséis a nuestras mamas.

- Si, os va a ser un poco difícil.- agregó su compañera.

Los obreros tenían una gran interrogación en la cabeza.

- Venga, venga niños marcharos de aquí. Tan solo os estábamos tomando el pelo; que armas va a haber aquí. Ya me gustaría a mi tener un trabajo tan emocionante.- confesó el segundo trabajador, parecía que los niños se lo empezaban a tomar muy en serio.

- Ya, seguro. ¡Ah¡ Ya lo entiendo, os habéis dado cuenta de lo poderosos que somos y ahora nos queréis engañar para que no os hagamos daño. ¿No es así, fideo? – dijo con su tan claro tono de superioridad.

-.¿Fideo¿cómo que fideo- él hombre frunció el ceño, habían tocado su fibra sensible.

- Menuda cría mas insolente, tus padres deberían lavarte la boca con jabón, mocosa.- defendió el otro a su compañero.

- JA, JA. Y tú deberías adelgazar, bola de sebo (¿creyeron que era el bueno?)- Apuntó claramente Júnior, la verdad es que por alguna razón se lo estaba pasando divinamente.

-.¡MALDITO MOCOSO¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? GRRR... TE VOY A DAR UNOS AZOTES QUE...

El obrero se abalanzó hacia el niño, antes de conseguir amarrarlo el niño había desaparecido y reapareció unos metros mas allá. El hombre no pudo frenar a tiempo y se golpeó contra la caja que antes habían abierto los niños.

PLUM(- Ruido del primer trabajador al chocar.

- AY. Mi nariz.- dijo intentando detener la sangre con la mano.

- Esto ya no tiene gracia (¿de verdad? ) ¡Ahora veréis niñatos!

El segundo guardia se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Rhiad. La niña saltó por encima del hombre y lo empujo hacia donde estaba su compañero.

-.¡Cuidado! – Gritó el que aun estaba en el suelo, demasiado tarde, su compañero había caído encima de él golpeándose los dos de nuevo contra la caja.

CATAPLOM(- Sonido de... bueno ya se lo imaginan.

De repente se abrió un puerta y salió un hombre vestido de oficina, era el jefe de los otros dos. Y miro a los dos hombres que estaban tumbados en medio de un montón de cajas.

-.¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!

Los hombres miraron hacia los lados y descubrieron el desastre.

- NO LES HE CONTRATADO PARA QUE SE COMPORTEN COMO BESTIAS.

- Se lo podemos explicar, señor. Ha sido culpa de esos... ¿dónde están los niños?

Efectivamente Kakarotto y Rhiad habían desaparecido de escena.

-.¿Qué niños?

- Se lo juramos, señor, aquí había dos niños que...- intento explicar uno de ellos a la desesperada.

- No me venga con cuentos. Recojan esto y sigan descargando todo, lo quiero para antes del mediodía.

No muy lejos de ahí, en el parque de enfrente, los niños desaparecidos se apoyaban en un árbol mientras descansaban.

- Menudo susto. No sabía que había alguien en esa habitación.- dijo Kakarotto apoyado en el arbol.

- Si, debimos haberlo comprobado antes. –dijo ella mientras se dejaba caer al suelo de culo.

- Oye¿de verdad crees que en esas cajas hay armas- esa pregunta era algo que Júnior había querido preguntarle desde el principio.

- No. – contestó tranquilamente.

-.¿NO? O.O

- No. Para mi que tan solo había maniquís.

-.¿QUÉ? Y entonces¿para que tanta cosa? òó

- Ha sido divertido ¿no- dijo tranquilamente.

- Mmm... en eso tienes razon...

De repente alguien apareció a su espalda.

-.¡CON QUE ESTAIS AQUÍ!

Rhiad y Kakarotto¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-.¿Por qué gritáis así¿no habréis hecho nada malo, verdad?

- No nada, abuelita, hemos estado aquí todo el rato -Ûû

- Mmm... eso espero. Venga, vamos, que os estado buscando toda la mañana.

-.¿Nos vamos ya abuelita Chichi?

- Si, venga, que tu abuela esta preocupada por ti.

* * *

COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA: 

BUENAS¿qué tal¿os ha gustado? Eso espero. Aprovecharé este espacio para haceros un par de aclaraciones. La primera: cuando en una conversación aparece algo entre comillas es un pensamiento del hablante. La segunda: lo que está entre paréntesis son comentarios míos. Y la tercera es con respecto a este capitulo: El juego de "Tú la llevas" es el mismo juego que el de pillar o el de cazador y presa, vamos que uno corre y el otro le atrapa. Ah, y siento que los niños hablen de forma tan madura pero como no tengo hermanos pequeños no se como hablan -. Se me olvidaba haré una breve descripción de los personajes nuevos. Vamos a ver... Rhiad es...

-No espera, espera!

Runliney¿qué hacéis aquí vosotros dos?

Kakarotto: Queremos describirnos nosotros mismos -

Runliney: Vale, de acuerdo. ¿Quien empieza?

Rhiad y Kakarotto: YO, YO, YO...

Rhiad: Tú no Kakarotto, las damas primero.

Kakarotto: Pero tú no eres una dama, además yo soy mayor que tú.

Rhiad:  Mmm... Esta bien empieza tú, será lo mejor ¶¦lt;/p>

Kakarotto¿qué pasa¿por qué lo dices así?

Rhiad: Por nada -

Kakarotto: No, de verdad ¿qué pasa?®¦lt;/p>

Rhiad: Nada, nada, venga empieza -

Kakarotto: No, empieza tú "no me fió"

Rhiad: no, no. Tú eres el mayor.

Kakarotto: Las damas primero.

Rhiad: Bueeeeeeno, si insistes. Ejem, ejem. Hola, me llamo Rhiad Brief, soy hija de Trunks y Ahila Brief. Tengo el pelo tan negro como mi abuelo Vegeta, pero con alguna que otra mecha mas clara de color morado. Cuando lo llevo suelto siempre estoy despeinada a lo loco, o eso parece, porque es imposible de alisar. Aun que normalmente lo llevo atado con un horrible lazo rosa que me pone mi abuela Bulma. Y... y... ah, si, mis ojos también son negros como los de mi abuelito. Y... y... creo que ya esta. ¡Ala! Te toca.

Kakarotto: No ha pasado nada 

Rhiad: Ya te lo dije. -

Kakarotto: Bueno... pues... Me llamo Son Kakarotto, pero casi todos me llaman Júnior. Haber... haber... Tengo el pelo negro como todos los Son... largo hasta casi la cintura... (casi como Raditz) NO ME INTERRUMPAS (uy, lo siento -)... Tengo... tengo... tengo los ojos verdes como mi mama, o eso dice mi papá. Ah, si, casi se me olvida. Mi papa es Son Goten y mi mama... se que se llamaba Kayla, pero nunca la he visto. Haber que mas... pues no se me ocurre nada mas... pues ya esta -.

Runliney¿Ya habéis acabado?

Rhiad y Kakarotto: SIIIIIIIIII

Runliney: No hagáis eso, parecéis clónicos. 

Kakarotto y Rhiad: Lo sentimos.

Runliney: Û

Bueno este capitulo acaba aquí. Siento si se ha alargado un poco. Bueno, ya sabéis. Quejas, mensajes bomba, alabanzas o simplemente algo, dejar un Review (lo he escrito bien -). Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo.

Runliney


	3. El primer día de colegio

Dragon ball: Sangre nueva 

**Capítulo 3: **El primer día de colegio

ANOTACIÓN: A partir de ahora Rhiad tendrá 6 años y Kakarotto 7. Se que doy muchos saltos en el tiempo, pero prometo que este es el ultimo -

-.¡NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO Y NO QUIERO! –Gritaba Rhiad mientras daba fuertes pisotones en el suelo.

-.¡RHIAD DEJA YA DE GRITAR! ME DA LO MISMO LO QUE DIGAS, TIENES QUE LLEVARLO ES OBLIGATORIO.- Gritaba Bulma mientras intentaba que su nieta se estuviera quieta para cogerle el bajo de la falda que llevaba.

- PERO YO NO...

- DI QUE NO QUIERES LLEVARLO OTRA VEZ Y NO TE LO QUITAS EN UNA SEMANA.

- GRRR...

- Así me gusta, calladita estas mas guapa.

- No quiero llevarlo... - dijo en un susurro, pero debido a la proximidad Bulma lo oyó claramente.

-.¿Qué has dicho!

- Que tienes detrás al abuelo – dijo señalando hacia la puerta.

- Ya, seguro... – mira hacia la puerta – Uy, hola Vegeta. -Û

¿Qué eran esos gritos? "Os oía desde la cámara de gravedad y eso que es blindada... se nota que son abuela y nieta"- pregunto Vegeta con una gran gota en la cabeza.

- La abuelita quiere que lleve este traje horrible.

Vegeta mira a su nieta de arriba abajo y se da cuenta que va lleva un vestido de marinerita de cuadritos escoceses en gris y marrón, leotardos grises, una chaqueta azul marino con una insignia de una estrella blanca (el símbolo de la escuela White star school, en pocas palabras, el colegio de los adinerados de Satan city) y todo ello rematado con una boina francesa azul marina. El príncipe de los saiyans puso cara de horror y seguramente iba a corroborar la opinión mas que acertada de su nieta cuando Bulma lo fulminó con una mirada.

- Volveré a mis entrenamientos "mejor no digo nada... no me apetece dormir en el sofá"- y se marchó por donde había llegado.

- ESO NO ES JUSTO, A TI TAMPOCO TE GUSTA, LO SE.- volvió a gritar esta vez enojada con su abuelo que la dejaba sola ante el peligro.

- DEJA YA DE GRITAR, RHIAD. ES EL UNIFORME DEL COLEGIO Y LO VAS A LLEVAR TE GUSTE O NO.- sentenció Bulma ya harta de quejas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente llegó el gran día. Ese día que todos los niños esperamos ilusionados y que después de unos años casi todos lo odiamos o no recordamos (¿qué pasa? Yo no lo recuerdo u.u). 

EL PRIMER DÍA DE COLEGIO(TADAAN – efectos de sonido)

Rhiad estaba muy ilusionada (que tópico), al menos lo estaba hasta que se acercaron al colegio en la limusina de la corporación y vio que no iba a estar precisamente sola. Cientos de niños se agolpaban en la entrada del colegio, una profesora reunía a los niños de primaria que empezaban ese año el colegio.

- Venga, cariño, tienes que bajar. ¿No pensaras quedarte en el coche- Dijo Bulma animándola con una cálida sonrisa.

-.¿Puedo- pregunto la niña con mirada suplicante.

- No digas tonterías. Venga, te acompaño hasta la entrada.

Mientras Bulma acompañaba a su nieta a la entrada, pudo observar un ligero temblor en su pulso.

- No te preocupes, cariño, no tienes nada que temer – dijo mientras le daba el ultimo achuchón.

- No tengo miedo... pero es que no conozco a nadie.

- Pues ya lo harás. Recuerda que también es su primer día, se tú misma y ya veras como pronto tienes amigas. Venga, corre, que ya se van.

Rhiad se junto al pelotón que entraba en el recinto, pudo comprobar que no era la única nerviosa; incluso le reconfortó ver a alguien que estaba peor que ella, un niño lloraba y se aferraba a la puerta llamando a su mami mientras un profesor tiraba de él. Cuando hubo entrado en la clase se sentó en uno de los pupitres y se quitó la mochila. Cerró los ojos he intentó tranquilizarse.

- NO TE DUERMAAAAAAS – dijo una voz alegre y chillona.

-.¡AAAAHHHH! – pegando un bote en su asiento

- Jajaja. Lo siento (ya seguro). Jaja. Me llamo Selene ¿y tú?

Antes de contestar observó a la niña de arriba abajo. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que ella, además de un complemento extra, una gran bufanda roja y negra con pompones en las puntas. Era pelirroja y sus ojos eran verdes y alegres. "¿Por qué no?" pensó.

- Me llamo Rhiad.

-.¿Rhiad? Que nombre tan raro... me gusta. ¿Te importa que me siente a tu lado?

- Si tú quieres.

Su nueva compañera era una chica muy, muy pero que muy extrovertida, no es que hablara mucho... es que no callaba. Aun así a Rhiad no le molestaba, todo el rato se lo pasaba hablando su nueva amiga pero le divertían sus ocurrencias y se sentía a gusto con ella. La profesora llegó y empezó a pasar lista.

- Akaeru... Akira

- Presente.

- Brief... Rhiad

- Presente – BROUMMM (ruido de la clase al girarse). Como si acabara haber dicho una palabrota toda la clase la se volvió a mirarla y a cuchichear. Al parecer media clase sabía que los Brief eran la segunda familia mas rica de toda la ciudad (el primero seguía siendo Mr. Satan) y la otra media tan solo por imitación, aun que no tardaron en enterarse.

- Venga, ya vale niños, guardar silencio – dijo la profesora en tono dulce.

La profesora siguió pasando lista, cuando terminó se presentó a su nueva clase.

- Bueno ese era el último. Muy bien niños yo seré vuestra profesora durante todo el curso y el siguiente. Mi nombre es... – cogió una tiza y escribió en el tablero – Sakura Kinomoto (¿qué¿algún problema-) y yo...

En ese momento entro en la clase un profesor todo apurado.

- Profesora Kinomoto ¿puede salir un momento?

-.¿qué¿ahora?

- Sí, es una urgencia.

- BUAAAAA... QUIERO... IR... CON MI... MAMAAAA... BUAAAAAAAAAAA- se oye la voz del niño de antes en el pasillo.

- Ahora mismo vuelvo. No arméis jaleo ¿de acuerdo-Û

La profesora Kinomoto salió de la clase y cerró la puerta para evitar que los curiosos se asomaran. En el mismo momento que la puerta se cerró la chica de delante de Rhiad junto a otras dos se volvieron hacia su pupitre como si tuvieran un resorte.

- Hola, tú eres la Brief ¿verdad? Yo soy Akane Shishio, y estas son Nakuru Saito y Yenda Yukishiro (¿os suenan?)

Rhiad contempló a la chica que hablaba con la mirada que había visto tantas veces a su abuelo, la mirada de "no se quien eres y no me importa". Era una chica rubia de ojos azules y sonrisa falsa. Sus otras compañeras eran algo diferentes a Akane que era casi anoréxica, ambas estaban MUY rellenitas y tenían el pelo una verde y la otra castaño, los ojos de ambas eran marrones y sus sonrisas tan falsas como la de su amiga. Rhiad iba a contestar cuando alguien se le adelantó.

- HOLA, yo soy Selene Minthelaith. -

- Y a mi que me importa, no habló contigo.- espetó Akane fulminandola con una mirada de "calla imbecil"

Selene se quedó tiesa ante el tono cortante de la chica. A Rhiad también le impactó, pero sobretodo le sentó mal¿por qué había tratado así a alguien que tan solo quería ser amable?

- A mi tampoco me importa tu nombre – dijo con el tono mas cínico que pudo y cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

El trío de arpías la miraron con odio, ella no se amilanó, su mirada decía algo así como "seguir así y os convertiréis en manchas rojas en el suelo". Akane pareció entender la indirecta y cambió su expresión por la misma sonrisa falsa del principió, las otras dos la imitaron (borregas).

- Parece que lo que me contó mi papa es cierto... – continuó Akane con sonrisa malévola ¿Quieres saber que me dijo, Rhiad?

- Pues no.

A Akane se le puso la cara roja de rabia ante la mirada de indiferencia de Rhiad. Aun así continuo.

- Me dijo que los dueños de la Coporación Cásula son unos raros.

- Se dice Corporación Cápsula. Y no me importa lo que diga tu papa "ya sabia que somos raros"-. Rhiad seguía con su mirada impasible (a tenido de quien aprender)

La cara de Akane brillaba tan roja como el pelo de Selene.

- Pues también dice que... que el presidente esta loco.- Los ojos de Rhiad se abrieron de par en par y miraron con odio a la niña rubia. ¿Se referiría a su padre?

- Eso es mentira.- dijo lo mas tranquilamente que pudo.

- (al ver que a surtido efecto) No, es verdad. Está loco.

- Mi papá no está loco. Tu papá ni siquiera le conoce.

- Si, que le conoce y dice que está como una cabra.

- Eso es imposible... mi papa... esta en el cielo – Rhiad se había levantado de la silla y se enfrentaba cara a cara con la niña de la sonrisa ladina.

Akane como el resto de las que escuchaban la discusión, Selene, Nakuru y Yenda, se quedo un poco bloqueada. Rhiad se sentó de nuevo para intentar calmarse creyendo que con esa ultima afirmación ya se había zanjado el tema, por desgracia Akane no pudo evitar tener la ultima palabra.

- Pues claro... murió de loco.

PUN(- Sonido del puño de Rhiad chocando contra la cara de Akane. (que ganas le tenia)

Cuando quiso darse cuenta el daño ya estaba hecho, Akane la miraba sorprendida desde el otro lado de la clase y ella la miraba justo desde donde hasta hace unos momentos Akane estaba sentada. La niña rubia empezó a sentir el dolor del labio partido, la mejilla, que ya tenia un color morado, y el chichón; no tardo en ponerse a llorar a pleno pulmón. Toda la clase miraban a la pequeña saiyan asustados, lo único que habían visto era a la niña rubia volar por los aires, las amigas de Akane eran las que miraban a Rhiad con mayor terror. Rhiad las miró de reojo, una de ellas dio un gemido ahogado y la otra un paso atrás. Por alguna extraña razón a Rhiad le encantó, le tenían miedo, nunca nadie le había tenido miedo y eso le gustó (es nieta de Vegeta o no).

- (cruzando los brazos en el pecho, con la media sonrisa de familia y volviéndose a las imitaciones de Crabbe y Goyle) ¿Alguna mentira mas sobre mi papa?

-.¿Qué a pasado aquí! –pregunto la Pr. Kinomoto que acababa de entrar por la puerta al oír los llantos de Akane.

Akane seguía llorando desconsolada y el resto de la clase guardaba silencio, aparte de por temor por que no sabían muy bien que había pasado.

-.¿Y bien¿Nadie me va a decir que a pasado?

-.¡YO SE LO CONTARE SEÑORITA! – dijo Yenda corriendo hacia la profesora mientras Rhiad estaba desprevenida. Aun que al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba le lanzó una mirada a la chivata que hubiera congelado un volcán.

- Bueno ¿y que a pasado¿se a caído?

- No, señorita. Rhiad la ha pegado y... y... Akane a caído aquí... y... y...

- Me vale con eso, gracias. – A Rhiad- Lo que ha dicho tu compañera ¿es verdad?

- Pues sí – y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado en pos arrogante. Los murmullos se alzaron por la clase.

-.¡Silencio niños! Rhiad ven conmigo.

Rhiad cogió su mochila y siguió a la profesora, no hace falta decir que cuando llego hasta donde se encontraban Yenda y Akane les lanzó una mirada de "os voy a matar" a lo que las niñas respondieron con mas sollozos.

La profesora guió a Rhiad hasta el despacho del director, un hombre bajito, rechoncho y medio calvo. Una vez allí la profesora le hizo sentarse al otro lado de la mesa. Al director le hizo gracia ver a una niña tan pequeña sentada de esa forma delante suyo, le miraba con cara de pocos amigos y con los brazos cruzados, cuando apenas asomaba el cogote por la encima de la mesa. Cuando la profesora le explicó lo ocurrido su sonrisa se desvaneció; cuando le preguntó a la profesora el por que, ella se encogió de hombros.

- Dime pequeña ¿Por qué has pegado a tu compañera- le pregunto el director con voz cordial.

-.¿Por qué se lo tengo que decir- dijo ella enfurruñada.

- Porque soy el director.

- (alzando una ceja) y que.- respondió tajante la niña.

- Pues que soy el que manda en la escuela y quiero saber por que has pegado a tu compañera.

- Pero yo no quiero decírselo.

- Mmm... Sabes pequeña, el castigo por pegar a otro alumno es la expulsión de este centro. ¿acaso te gustaría eso?

- Me da igual.- después de todo acababa de llegar y ni siquiera le gustaba lo que había visto hasta ahora.

- Ya... claro "es la primera vez que me responden eso". Al menos pedirás disculpas a tu compañera ¿verdad?

- No.

-.¿No¿Por qué no?

- Por que no lo siento.

-.¿Qué¿y que tiene eso que ver? (pues mucho, menso )

- Mi abuelita dice que tan solo se pide perdón cuando lo sientes de verdad, que sino no vale, y cuando no volverás a hacerlo mas.

Director y Pr. Kinomoto: O.oÛû O.oÛû

- "Que niña mas complicada" Mira pequeña o me dices por que lo has hecho y pides perdón o llamo a tus padres – cogiendo el teléfono.

- Adelante hágalo (ahí estamos, encima vacilando) pero la llamada le saldrá un poco cara.

- O.o ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Por que están en el cielo – señalando con un dedito hacia arriba.

- (la profesora en susurro a un profesor congelado) Señor Director esta niña es Rhiad Brief vive con sus abuelos por... ESE motivo.

- "menuda metedura de pata" –pensó el director(y que lo digas -Û)- Muy bien Rhiad...

-.¿Ya le han chivado mi nombre? – interrumpió la niña de repente con una sonrisa irónica.

- Ejem, ejem (tos ronca para callar a la maldita niña que le saca de los nervios) Voy a llamar a tus abuelos, espero que ellos les hagan mas gracia que a mi tus impertinentes comentarios.

Rhiad sintió un sudor frió correrle por la espalda.

-EN LA CORPORACIÓN CÁPSULA/

Vegeta entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad (como nunca), de repente vio una luz roja encenderse en el panel de control. Bulma había instalado esa bombilla para que cada vez que alguien llamara por teléfono y él estaba solo lo sabría, aun que la mayor parte de las veces la ignoraba. Ese día no lo hizo, así tenia un motivo para descansar un rato (¿descansar¿Vegeta? Que tonterías digo).

-.¿Diga?

-.¿Oiga¿el señor Brief?

- Mmm... "¿por qué me llamaran así siempre?" Sí, soy yo.

- Vera, le llamo de el colegio.

-.¿Del colegio¿ha ocurrido algo?

- Pues si. Y me a pena decirle que la causante a sido su nieta.

-.¿Rhiad¿Qué ha pasado?

- Pues vera... Su nieta Rhiad a pegado sin motivo aparente a una alumna.

- (lo oye de fondo) PUES CLARO QUE HAY MOTIVO.- un grito histérico e inconfundible de su nieta.

¿y que quiere que yo haga- dijo Vegeta si dar mucha importancia al asunto.

-... emm... pues... ¿podría hablar con ella?

- Y eso porque. ¿Acaso usted no puede?

- Lo he intentado, pero no me hace caso. No quiere decirme ni el motivo ni pedir perdón.

- Mmm... Esta bien, pásemela.

- Lo pondré en alta voz...(PLIP) ¡ya esta!

- Rhiad ¿me oyes- pregunto el saiyan con su voz dura pero tranquila.

- Si, abuelo.

- Muy bien¿qué es lo que me está diciendo este hombre¿qué has pegado a alguien sin motivo? No parece propio de ti.

- SI QUE HAY MOTIVO.

- Muy bien, dínoslo.-intervino el director.

- USTED, cállese, estoy hablando YO con ella.- amonestó Vegeta al docente.

- Pe...perdón. "ya se a quien a salido esta niña"- dijo el hombre acongojado por el cambio ten brusco en el tono del saiyan.

- Dime el motivo Rhiad.- continuó insistiendo Vegeta con su voz calmada.

- ... – la niña centro su vista mansamente en el suelo, pero guardó silencio.

- Estoy esperando.- dijo de manera impaciente.

- ... Es que...- Rhiad dudaba. Por una parte sabía que su abuelo era mas... permisivo en ese tipo de asuntos, y al menos eso era un punto a favor, pero no sabía como iba a tomárselo realmente.

- Venga cuéntalo ya y deja de hacerte la interesante.- La paciencia no es una de las virtudes de Vegeta y su voz empezaba a reflejar un tono de enfado, aunque cualquiera que no le conociera realmente, pensaría que su voz no había cambiado en absoluto.

- Esa chica se estaba metiendo conmigo... – soltó finalmente Rhiad.

- Esa no es razón para...- intento volver a hablar el director.

- CALLESE.- y de nuevo la atronadora voz de Vegeta volvió a surgir del aparato.

- .¡Esa niñata se metía con papí dijo Rhiad mirando furiosa al director.

Tanto Vegeta como el director se quedaron un rato en silencio.

- Vas a pedirle perdón.- dijo Vegeta finalmente.

- NO.- Contestó Rhiad de modo que quedaba bien claro que no había discusión.

- "Me alegro" Lo ve, ya esta aclarado.- dijo Vegeta tranquilamente dirigiéndose al director.

-.¿Aclarado¡Pero si sigue diciendo que no pedirá perdón- dijo el director de manera airada.

-.¿Acaso usted lo pediría- le pregunto Vegeta sinceramente.

- ... Pues claro, la violencia no soluciona nada. Las cosas se solucionan hablando, no peleando. Es una total falta de decoro y educación, no permito ese tipo de salvajismos en mi colegio.- contesto en tono de superioridad, según él todo aquel que recurría a la violencia era un inculto y un, como él a dicho, salvaje.

-.¿Insinúa que mi nieta no es lo suficiente buena para su estúpido colegio de debiluchos! (la lió)- claro que a Vegeta no le resultó de nada agradable ese pensamiento.

- No, no, claro que no. No me mal interprete. Solo quiero decir que debería regañar a su nieta si no quiere que en un futuro sea una niña mal criada.- el director intentó arreglar lo que ya no tenía solución.

-.¿MAL CRIADA¿quién se cree que es para decirme como debo criar a mi nieta, insecto?

- Oiga señor Brief que yo no le he insultado (¿le habla así? Se nota que no hablan en persona). Además le informo que soy un pedagogo reconocido y muy capacitado para la enseñanza de los niños.

- Y a mi que me importa. Le diré una cosa mi nieta vale mucho mas que cualquiera de esos niñatos que usted tiene por alumnos.

- Señor Brief escuche...

- RHIAD, RHIAD ME ESCUCHAS (ni caso)

- Eh... si.- contestó la niña sorprendida por la actitud de su abuelo.

- Dentro de cinco segundos te quiero ver fuera de ese estercolero que llaman colegio.

- ESPERE, NO PUEDE HACER ESO, SEÑOR BRIEF...- intervino el director.

Demasiado tarde Vegeta ya había colgado. La profesora y el director se miraron con cara de interrogantes. Acto seguido miraron a Rhiad que les dedicaba una sonrisa de triunfo mientras se ponía la cazadora y cogía su mochila.

- Espera jovencita, tú no vas a ningún lado.- dijo el director mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

- Mi abuelo me ha dicho que salga.- respondió ella con aires de triunfo.

- Pero tu abuelo no puede, estas en medio de clase y además...

Rhiad tan solo se encogió de hombros y salió del despacho.

- Espera niña, no puedes salir del colegio tú sola.- siguiendo a la pequeña al exterior del despacho.

- No estoy sola, mi abuelo ya ha llegado. –abriendo la puerta del exterior.

- No digas tonterías.- El hombre agarró a la niña por el brazo para evitar que se iría.- La Corporación Cápsula esta...

El docente se quedó sin habla, justo detrás de la puerta de salida había un hombre vestido con una cazadora de cuero negro y unos pantalones del mismo color. Su pelo azabache se alzaba en punta (es que me gusta mas así que con el pelo corto -) y por él corría el inició de las primeras canas justo encima de dos grandes entradas. Aun así su rostro seguía sin mostrar una sola arruga, pero lo que mas impactó al director fue que incluso debajo de la gruesa chamarra de piel se marcaban los poderosos músculos bien contorneados del guerrero saiyan (a las fans de Vegeta: cuidado no babeen el teclado que se estropea y no, la pantalla tampoco -). El hombre de negro miraba al decano con una gélida mirada de odio intenso.(ains... me encanta esa mirada -)

- E... ese es t... tu abuelo- la frase era mas un afirmación que una pregunta- "no puede ser es mas joven que yo"- pensó asombrado ante la estampa solemne del príncipe de los saiyans.

- Si, es él. – dijo Rhiad zafándose del brazo del director y corriendo hacia su abuelo con una gran sonrisa. Era su salvador.

El príncipe de los saiyans no hizo ningún movimiento para recibir a su nieta, tan solo le mantenía la mirada al decano. Solo cuando el aterrado terrícola bajo la mirada ante la presencia del príncipe, éste ofreció la mano a su nieta y dio media vuelta saliendo con paso digno del lugar.

Caminaron un rato por la calle sin ir a ningún sitio en concreto, iban en silencio. Vegeta miraba al frente con su típica mirada. Rhiad que al principió no había quitado el ojo de encima a su héroe, ahora caminaba mirando al suelo e intentando seguir el paso de su abuelo, mientras pensaba si estaría enfadado.

- Rhiad. – dijo Vegeta de repente haciendo brincar a la niña.

- S... ¿si abuelo?

¿Te he hablado alguna vez de tu estirpe?

¿Estirpe?... ¿qué es eso? O.o

- Creo que ya es el momento.

/EN UNA CAFETERIA DE POR AHÍ/

Los dos saiyans estaban sentados en una mesa alejada de la multitud frente a un batido y un café.

- Dime Rhiad, tu abuela y tu tía te han hablado antes de la historia de nuestra familia ¿verdad?

- Un poco...

¿Qué te han contado- Vegeta miraba de manera seria a la niña, pero sus ojos reflejaban es diminuto brillo de cariño que guardaba para su familia.

- Pues... que tú y papa junto al padre, el abuelo y el tío de Kakarotto y otros mas habéis salvado mas de una vez la Tierra.

-.¿Solo eso- la niña asintió¿no te han hablado de tus raíces?

-.¿Raíces? "no soy un árbol"- la cara de la niña reflejaba su total confusión.

- Esta bien.-Vegeta suspiró y escogió las palabras menos complicadas para que Rhiad lo pudiera entender-. Estate atenta, no quiero tener que repetirme.- La niña se incorporó un poco mas y apoyó los codos en la mesa y la cabeza en las manos -. Tú desciendes de una gran estirpe de guerreros, los Saiyans. Y no solo es eso sino que desciendes de los saiyans mas poderosos de todos, la estirpe real del planeta Vegeta.

-.¿El planeta Vegeta- la pequeña ladeó la cabeza, no sabía que quería decir su abuelo, nunca había oído que un planeta se llamara igual que él.

- Es el planeta de origen de los Saiyans.- Respondió tranquilamente.

- Los Saiyans... Tú siempre me has dicho que era una saiyan, pero no sabía que sería de otro planeta- dijo la niña mirándose las manos como esperando que estas se volverían verdes. Vegeta sonrió divertido ante la expresión confusa de su nieta¿Y donde esta ese planeta¿Puedo ir?

-No. Por desgracia fue destruido hace mucho tiempo... a la catástrofe solo resistieron 5 saiyans, pero tan solo hemos sobrevivido 2 guerreros, yo y el abuelo de Kakarotto (el burro por delante...), pero ahora el único saiyan original que queda en la Tierra soy yo. Tu padre, tu tía y tú al igual que la descendencia de Kakarotto, también conocido como Goku, tenéis mezcla de sangre. – al ver la cara de "no me entero de nada" de su nieta- Quiero decir que Bulma, tu abuela, es humana, al igual que lo era tu madre. ¿Alguna pregunta hasta ahí?

-.¿Qué significa "estirpe real"?

- Significa que desciendes de reyes.

-.¿Qué? O.o

- Yo soy el Príncipe de los saiyans y habría reinado si el planeta de tus ancestros no habría sido destruido. Lo que quiere decir que después de mí habría reinado tu padre "mas o menos" y después tú.

- .¡En serio! Pero... ¿Quién destruyó el planeta?

- Freezer. Fue un ser malvado que se llamaba Frezzer. Traicionó a los saiyans y destruyó su planeta para evitar que se harían mas fuertes que él. Era un cobarde y nos tenía miedo.

-.¿Freezer? Es no fue a quien venció mi papa del futuro.

-.¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

- El Tito Goten nos contó eso y alguna cosa mas a Júnior y a mi, solo que lo había olvidado -

- Solo a ti se te olvidan ese tipo de cosas Û

- Oye abuelo... Si tú eres un príncipe... ¿no significa que yo soy una princesa-

- Mmm... Si, supongo que si.- Vegeta miró a su nieta sin saber a donde quería ir a parar.

- Jeh, jeh. Que bien... entonces... ¿me enseñaras a pelear como tú-

- Esa es condición indispensable.- Algo se le movió dentro del pecho al oír la petición de su nieta.

-.¿El que?

- Si quieres ser la princesa de los saiyans deberás ser mas fuerte que yo. Te puedo asegurar que tu padre no lo consiguió. – poniendo su media sonrisa.

- Lo conseguiré. Seré mas fuerte que tú. – poniendo la misma cara que su abuelo.

- Lo tienes muy difícil, nieta.

- Eso habrá que verlo, abuelo.

Rhiad empezó a entrenar aquella misma tarde y también los días siguientes, claro que saltándose las clases. Bulma inocentemente estaba encantada de que Vegeta iría a "recoger" todos los días a Rhiad al colegio, lo que ella no sabia era que iba a recogerla 5 minutos después de que ella la dejaba.

* * *

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA: 

Buenas. Se que este no a sido un capitulo muy bueno o eso me parece. Ah, gracias a todos por los reviews que me enviasteis, significan mucho par mí, así se si alguien lo lee. Je, je, se me olvidaba, Akane, Yenda, Nakuru y Selene no son un intento de imitación a Harry Potter, la verdad es que no me di cuenta de ello hasta que ya había escrito la mitad, después lo utilicé un poco para un comentario je, je.

­ TÚ A LA CAMA

Runliney¿Eeyyyn?

º A LA CAMA HE DICHO

Runliney¡MA... MAMA!

Madre de Runliney: A LA CAMA O FORMATEO EL ORDENADOR.

Runliney: Jo, vale ya voy.

AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH... Me arrastran me tengo que ir, hasta el próximo capitulo. POR FAVOR MANDAR REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS.

RUNLINEY


	4. Bulma, la implacable

Dragon ball: sangre nueva

Capitulo 4: Bulma, la implacable.

Las nubes ocultaban las estrellas y sin el brillo de la luna destruida, aquella noche era particularmente oscura. Entre las rocas de los acantilados una sombra acechaba a su presa. La presa no huía, inmóvil en el aire observaba cada sombra intentando descubrir a su atacante. La sombra se movió con gran rapidez y sigilo entre las rocas, rodeando a la presa, poniéndose a su espalda.

Lo único que su presa oyó fue el breve y rápido murmullo de los pasos resonando en las rocas. Cerró los ojos un momento, era incapaz de percibir el ki de su atacante, se ocultaba demasiado bien. Volvió a abrir los ojos para descubrir su error. Un instante antes había bajado la guardia para poder concentrarse, la sombra cayó sobre ella aprovechando el descuido; de un golpe la envío a tierra. Por suerte la victima pudo frenar antes de impactar contra el suelo.

- NUNCA cierres los ojos – dijo seriamente el atacante - ¡aprende de una vez a percibir el ki con los ojos abiertos!

- Lo siento, abuelo.

-. ¡No pidas perdón, tan solo HAZLO! ¡¡¡KYAAAA!!!

Una bola de energía se dirigió hacia la niña que la esquivó con dificultad, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta volvía a tener a su abuelo encima.

- NO BAJES LA GUARDIA – gritó Vegeta abalanzándose sobre ella

Vegeta le atacó por todos los flancos. Golpeaba con la delicadeza de un verdadero saiyan (es decir, que revienta una piedra pero no la tierra, ah, bueno), pero Rhiad no era una niña normal, unos golpes los paraba y otros los recibía sin quejas.

-. ¡Deja de defenderte y ataca!– mientras se separaba un poco de ella.

Rhiad se quedo quieta un momento recobrando el aliento y pensado por donde podía atacar, después se lanzó al ataque. Su abuelo esquivó el ataque y la despachó en dos segundos con una patada.

- PIENSAS DEMASIADO- le dijo mientras le golpeaba

La niña se chocó violentamente contra una roca, se hizo daño pero volvió a lanzarse contra su maestro.

- ALTO – gritó de pronto, la niña se detuvo en seco a unos centímetros de él – ya es tarde. Tenemos que volver.

-. ¿Tan pronto?

-. "Acabo de decirte que es tarde" Si

- Pero solo llevamos aquí 5 minutos... Y-Y

- Llevamos exactamente 7 horas "menudo aguante tiene para ser tan pequeña (pues si O.o), se nota que es mi nieta (sin comentarios ¬¬)"

- Pero...

- Vamos – poniéndose en movimiento-, tu abuela se preocupará de nuevo.

-. ¿Lo sabe ya?

- No, pero sospecha "y no quiero que pase de eso, no todavía"

-/EN CASITA/-

-. ¿Dónde demonios habéis estado?- preguntó Bulma apareciendo en la puerta de la casa antes de que ellos pudieran siquiera tocar el timbre. La mujer escrutó a la pequeña de arriba abajo- ¿Y que te ha pasado en la ropa, Rhiad?

- Pues...- la niña se miró la ropa, estaba sucia y rasgada por diversas zonas.

- Se engancho en uno de los columpios.- Contestó Vegeta por ella.

-. ¿En serio? ¿En que parque? –preguntó astutamente la inventora.

- En él del centro.- no tardó mucho en responder, ya lo tenía preparado de antemano.

- MENTIROSO!! HE IDO A BUSCAROS Y NO ESTABAIS.- gritó abalanzándose hacia él con ansias asesinas.

- Es que... "nos ha pillado"- dijo el saiyan retrocediendo un paso.

- El abuelo me ha llevado a comer un helado. – saltó de pronto Rhiad.

- Mmm... ¿Es eso verdad?

- Sip. – respondieron los dos a la par. Ambos sentían un sudor frío recorriendo su espalda.

- Mmm...- la mujer pensó unos instantes su próximo movimiento para desenmascararlos- Muy bien Vegeta, responde ¿cuál es el sabor que mas le gusta a Rhiad?

-. ¿¿QUÉ?? O.o ¿A que viene eso?

- RESPONDE ò.ó

- Pues... "ains, ahí me ha pillado... no tengo ni idea. Haber, haber... ARGH, no lo sé"

- Espero la repuesta ù.ú

- Choc... – PLAS, golpecito en la pierna por parte de Rhiad, demasiado rápido para que Bulma se percatara- Vainilla, por supuesto –Cruzó los brazos con mirada de superioridad (haber si cuela ¿no?)

- Lo has acertado de milagro, ¿verdad?- le dijo ella de manera ironica

- No digas tonterías, mujer.- respondió él apartando la mirada de manera ofendida.

- Ya, ya...- Bulma no se lo terminaba de creer, pero no tenía ninguna prueba de lo que habían estado haciendo en realidad.- Tenéis la cena en la mesa, a no ser de que estéis muy llenos por ese "helado"

Rhiad y Vegeta pasaron dentro de la casa como balas directos a la cocina. Una vez allí empezaron a engullir todo lo que había encima de la mesa. Bra también estaba en la cocina, pero ella hablaba por teléfono. Estaba tan enfrascada en una inteligente conversación que ni se enteró de la llegada de sus familiares.

- (Bra con el tono mas meloso que puedan imaginar) Cuelga tú... no venga cuelga tú... no tú, tú... vale contamos hasta tres y colgamos los dos, una, dos y tres... no has colgado... je, je, es que me da pena colgarte, amor... –De repente mira atrás y descubre a los dos zampones que la miran con gotas en la cabeza.- ¡Uy! Tengo que colgar adiós. – CLONCK y colgó.

-. ¿Cuenb fera esb? – preguntó el saiyan con la boca llena

-. ¿Eins? O.Ô

- GLUMP... Decía que quien era ése.

- Ah, eso... Ja, ja, ja. Tan solo hablaba con una amiga. – contestó la muchacha con la mano tras de la nuca y haciéndose la inocente.

-. "JA" ¿Y desde cuando les llamas "amor" a tus amigas?

- Pues...- Bra no sabía por donde salir de la situación.

- La Tita tene nuevo novio, la Tita tene nuevo novio...- comenzó a cantar Rhiad dando palmadas y brincos sobre la silla.

- CALLA ENANA.- gritó su tía toda colorada por la vergüenza. Bra se volteó bruscamente y salió de la estancia con paso acelerado.

-. ¡EYH! ¡Bra, vuelve aquí! ¡no me has respondido!- gritó su padre.

Lógicamente Bra no volvió y Vegeta se le olvidó el asunto a los cinco segundos. Después de cenar Rhiad se dirigió a la habitación de su tía. Asomó la cabeza por una rendija de la puerta, vio que su tía leía una revista tumbada boca abajo en la cama.

-. ¿Estas enfadada, Tita?

- No, no lo estoy.

Rhiad cogió carrerilla y se sentó de un salto sobre la espalda de su tía.

- Ay... Rhiad... pesas. –La niña no le hizo caso.

-. ¿Qué lees?- preguntó mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre su espalda.

- Una revista de los Rolling Stones.

- Ah. ¿No son esos melenudos que le dan dolor de cabeza al abuelo? (no me maten)

- Si, son unos de esos. (ya he pedido perdón, por favor los objetos afilaos hacen daño y las porras duelen, guardarlos por favor)

- ........ ¿Oye, Tita?

-. ¿Mmm?

-. ¿Cómo es?

-. ¿? Pues son estos, los de la portada.

- Nooo, me refiero a tu novio.

- Creí que a ti los chicos no te interesaban – dijo mirando fijamente a su sobrina con la ceja alzada.

- Ya, pero es que quiero saberlo n.n

- Eso se llama cotillear...

- Cuéntamelo porfiiii –poniendo carita de niña buena.

- Vaaaale. Pues es alto, castaño, ojos malva y tiene moto (que detalle taaaan importante, chica). Es simpático, pero tiene muy mal genio cuando se enfada.

-. ¿Podré conocerle antes de que lo dejes?

- No le voy a dejar. Y si, supongo que si podrás, había planeado traerle a comer este fin de semana.

- Que bien n.n. – Rhiad se quedó meditando unos segundos- Pero... ¿qué pasará con el abuelo? Tu último novio acabó lanzado por la ventana.

- No me lo recuerdes- dijo con voz sombría, el pobre chico había estado ingresado una semana- Si, supongo que tendré que hablar antes con papá. Aunque espero que éste le caiga mejor, al menos él también practica artes marciales... aun que quizás sea mejor que no lo sepa, no se le vaya a ocurrir la genial idea de batirse en duelo con él.

- Tranquila Tita, nosotras le protegeríamos. non

Bra se dio la vuelta y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-. ¡Ay! ¡Pero que sol eres!

- RHIAD ES HORA DE IRSE A LA CAMA, MAÑANA HAY COLEGIO -. La voz de Bulma llegaba desde el piso inferior.

- YA VOY- a Bra- ¿Vienes a contarme un cuento, Tita? n.n

- A mi querida sobrina le cuento el Quijote en verso. n.n (u.u melosas)

-/EN LA PUERTA DEL COLEGIO/-

- Que pases un buen día. Después vendrá tu abuelo a recogerte – decía Bulma desde la ventanilla de la limusina.

- Adiós abuelita, que tu también lo pases. – Rhiad se despedía con la mano. En susurro- Ya sabría que vendría a buscarme ¬v¬

Cuando la limusina hubo desaparecido de su vista, Rhiad se volvió hacia el colegio puso sonrisa maliciosa y... Mhmm, le sacó la lengua y salió corriendo calle abajo. Cruzó una carretera y llegó al principio de un callejón en pocos minutos. Allí la esperaba Vegeta para "recogerla".

- Ya estoy aquí, abuelo.

Vegeta parecía no haberla oído. La niña se acercó, su abuelo se encontraba recostado contra la pared, mirando al suelo con los brazos cruzados y aire pensativo.

-/FLASH BACK/-

(El día anterior)

Era de noche, Vegeta apagó la luz del pasillo y se dirigió a la cama donde Bulma le esperaba haciendo un crucigrama. Se acostó y apagó su lamparilla de noche.

-. ¿Una palabra de cinco letras que signifique castigar a un culpado?- Preguntó Bulma al hombre que tenía al lado.

- De-ja-me-dor-mir. También son 5 ¿no?- fue su respuesta

- Gracias por tu ayuda, so cínico. – le contestó de manera irritada

Vegeta se arropó un poco mas y cerró los ojos. Oyó como Bulma suspiraba resignada y dejaba la revista encima de la mesa.

-. ¿Vegeta...?

-. ¿Mmm...?

- Tan solo quería decirte que estoy agradecida.

-. ¿Por qué?- El saiyan abrió los ojos y esperó la respuesta atento.

- Por lo que haces con Rhiad –dijo ella.

Vegeta se irguió y la miró.

-. ¿A que te refieres?

- Pues al tiempo que pasas con ella. Últimamente yo estoy muy liada con la empresa y Bra con la universidad. Tan apenas puedo sacar tiempo para llevarla al parque y pensé que se empezaría a sentir un poco sola... pero un día llegas tú y me dices que quieres ir a recogerla al colegio y después dejas tus entrenamientos y la sacas a dar una vuelta todas las tardes. Sencillamente eso me sorprendió muchísimo. No te habías preocupado así por alguien desde que los niños (Trunks y Bra) eran pequeños.

- Bueno... y ¿qué tiene eso de malo?- Vegeta volvió la vista, estaba un poco sonrojado, nunca había pensado en lo que hacia con Rhiad de ese modo, para él eran tan solo entrenamientos.

- Nada...- dijo sonriente- tan solo que me alegra que te preocupes por ella. Espero que no le dejes que le ocurra nada malo.

-. ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿no confías en mí?- el saiyan volvió a mirarla confundido

- No es eso y lo sabes... tan solo que... supongo... que ella es lo único que... nos queda de Trunks...

Después de decir eso se acostó y apagó la luz, dejando la habitación a oscuras y un Vegeta totalmente desvelado.

-/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/-

- Grrr… "Seguro que sospecha algo y como no sabe que pasa me dijo todo eso para darme cargo de conciencia. Esta mujer... maldita, que astuta es"- Pensó Vegeta apretando los dientes.

Cuando el príncipe volvió a la Tierra se encontró con una Rhiad que le miraba con curiosidad. Ni siquiera sabía cuando había llegado; por lo tanto él la miró con la misma curiosidad. Entonces ella sonrió al ver que su abuelo volvía a estar entre los vivos.

-. ¡Jeh!

A Vegeta le salió una gota en la cabeza.

-. (ya sin gota) Oye Rhiad... ¿estas segura de que quieres seguir entrenando? "que estupidez acabo de preguntar"

- ... Pues claro, tengo que hacerme mas fuerte que tú ¿recuerdas?- dijo con la misma sonrisa- ¿Pero por que preguntas eso?

- Por nada, olvídalo. Venga vamonos -. Y ambos salieron volando.

-/EN LA EMPRESA/-

En la empresa central de la Corporación Cápsula (esa en la que Trunks trabajaba) Bulma estaba oculta entre la cantidad ingente de papeles que tenia por firmar. Cuando sonó el teléfono.

- Señora Bulma tiene una llamada, es del colegio.- dijo la voz de su secretaria por el auricular.

- Pásemela por favor.

- Ahora mismo.

BIP (- sonido del cambio de canal.

-. ¿Hola? Bulma al habla.

- Señora Brief, soy la tutora de su nieta, Sakura Kinomoto.

- Dígame señorita Kinomoto, ¿le ha ocurrido algo a mi niña?

- La verdad es que yo le llamaba para preguntarle eso mismo.

-. ¿O.o? ¿A que se refiere?

- Verá, desde después de lo que pasó el primer día de colegio no he vuelto a ver a su nieta por aquí. Si es por que está molesta por lo que ocurrió...

- Espere un momento, ¿qué es lo que ocurrió?

-. ¡Ah!, pero ¿no se lo contó su marido?

- No, no me ha contado nada "lo mato", pero prosiga ¿qué ocurrió?

La profesora le contó lo sucedido con pelos y señales.

-. ¡¿QUÉ HIZO QUE?! "YO ME LO CARGO"

- Lo que ha oído, se llevó a la niña sin atender a razones.

- Muy propio de él "maldito orgulloso, ME VA OIR", por favor no se preocupe por nada mas, señorita Kinomoto, le aseguro que mañana mismo verá entrar por la puerta a mi nieta. Ah, y gracias por avisarme.

- No me de las gracias, hago mi trabajo, además por lo que pude ver Rhiad es una niña muy especial. n.n (si, si, tu haz la pelota, chivata)

- No sabe usted cuanto. En fin gracias de todos modos.

Cuando hubo colgado el teléfono, Bulma se dirigió a la salida del despacho a una velocidad que cualquiera podría pensar que la saiyan era ella. Una vez fuera del despacho y sin aminorar el paso mientras le decía a su secretaria que ahora mismo volvería, subió a la azotea del edificio, una vez allí sacó una cápsula, la activó y lanzó, ésta se transformo en el típico avioncito amarillo que tantas veces sacan en el anime. Se montó en él y se puso rumbo a la Corporación Cápsula a toda velocidad.

-/CORPORACIÓN CÁPSULA/-

El marcador de gravedad marcaba 10 y en el interior de la cámara la pareja seguía con su entrenamiento sin advertir el peligro que se avecinaba.

-. ¿Qué te pasa, abuelo? ¿te haces viejo? –dijo con un tono burlón tras acertarle unos cuantos puñetazos que hicieron retroceder al príncipe.

- No deberías confiarte.

Vegeta desapareció de la vista de la niña y reapareció en su espalda (eso es trampa), Rhiad salió despedida con un golpe y chocó contra el suelo.

- Muy bien, subiremos la gravedad –dijo él aterrizando junto al control- haber que tal te mueves a 30.

-. ¿A 30? "Ay, ese último a dolido" –Preguntó mientras se levantaba frotándose la cabeza que era donde había sido el golpe- ¿no será mucho?

-. ¿No querías superarme?, ju, te dije que no te sería sencillo.

La gravedad comenzó a aumentar progresivamente. Rhiad notó como su cuerpo se hacía cada vez mas pesado y mas, y mas...

-. "Ught... no puedo moverme"- pensó la niña luchando por mantenerse erguida.

- Venga, ven a por mí. – Vegeta estaba flotando en el aire a unos metros de ella. Rhiad intentó elevarse pero no lo conseguía-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿la niñita se ha quedado sin fuerzas?- en tono burlón.

-. ¡No soy una niñita!

- Pues entonces demuéstramelo, niñita. VEN.

Rhiad empezó a concentrar toda su energía, del esfuerzo sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y la cabeza empezó a dolerle.

- Vamos, a que esperas... niñita.

Rhiad le miró con odio y siguió concentrando todo su ki. Los pies se le separaron del suelo poco a poco, iba a cámara lenta, no era capaz. Empezó a sentirse como una inútil, volar era su especialidad y ahora no conseguía despegarse del suelo.

- Empiezo a aburrirme, niñita.

-. ¡NO ME LLAMES NIÑITA!

Su velocidad empezó a aumentar, ya había pasado lo mas difícil, ya estaba en el aire y se dirigía lo mas rápido que podía contra su abuelo.

-. "Buena chica"- pensó él

Rhiad atacaba a Vegeta por todas partes, éste esquivaba los golpes tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados. Rhiad estaba empapada en sudor, su abuelo tan solo esquivaba, por ahora, pero ella debía luchar contra la atracción del suelo y no conseguía mantenerse en el aire.

- Vamos niñita, ¿no puedes hacer nada mas?- le dijo él parándole un puñetazo con la mano.

- NO SOY UNA NIÑITAAAAAA

Ante la sorpresa del veterano guerrero los ojos de la niña brillaron por un momento de color azul y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el otro puño de la saiyan había impactado en su pecho lanzándolo contra la pared. Vegeta se llevó la mano al pecho, había dolido y bastante.

-. ¿Pero como?

Rhiad parecía tan confusa como él. De repente...

-. ¡¡¡¡¡¡VEGETAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Una pantalla se había descolgado desde el techo y mostraba la cara de una Bulma muy pero que muy enojada.

- LO SABÍA. CREI HABERTE DICHO QUE NO QUERÍA QUE RHIAD APRENDERÍA ARTES MARCIALES.

- Pero espera Bulma, yo...

- CALLATÉEEEEE

- Abuelita yo fui quien se...- intentó defender a su abuelo.

- TÚ NO LE DEFIENDAS.- Rhiad perdió la concentración necesaria para seguir manteniéndose en el aire y calló al suelo, pero ninguno de sus abuelos pareció darse cuenta.

- ERES UN INSENSATO, ES TODAVÍA MUY PEQUEÑA.

- Eso no es verdad, yo empecé mucho mas joven que ella.

- ME DA LO MISMO, ELLA ES MI NIETA. ADEMÁS ¿QUÉ FUE ESO DE SACARLA EN MEDIO DE CLASE Y GRITARLE AL DIRECTOR?

Ahora fue Vegeta quien cayó a tierra por la impresión.

- Co... ¿como lo has sabido?

- A estas alturas ya deberías saber que yo me entero siempre de todo, además ¿creíste que no me telefonearían del colegio al ver que Rhiad no iba?... SALID DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO, QUIERO VEROS EN LA COCINA EN 5 SEGUNDOOOOOOOS...

PLIP (- Se cortó la trasmisión.

La nieta y el abuelo se quedaron sentados en el suelo mirándose con la misma cara de terror, tan solo se levantaron para cumplir el mandato de la dueña de la casa.

Una vez en la cocina, Bulma les pidió que le explicaran la historia.

-. ¡Eres una cabezona, le deberías haber pedido perdón!

-. ¡Pero no lo sentía! y tú dices...

-. ME DA IGUAL. Hay en situaciones que uno debe rebajarse y hacer lo que le dicen (esta no es Bulma, que han hecho con ella) y eso también va por ti, Vegeta.

-. ¿Eh? ¿por mi? ¿por qué? (no por nada)

-. ¿Pero que clase de ejemplo crees que le has dado a Rhiad? Así acabará pensando que puede hacer lo que quiera sin recibir castigo alguno.

-. No fue culpa mía, ese insecto fue quien empezó.

-. Por supuesto para variar no fue culpa tuya, como nunca.

-. ¡QUE INSINUAS!

-. ¡¡LO SABES MUY BIEN!!

- Pero es verdad abuelita, el abuelo no hizo...

-. ¡¡Tú a callar, que todavía no he acabado contigo!!... YA SE, un mes sin postre.

-. ¡¡¡¡¡QUEEE!!!!! ¡No es justo! (... ¿a eso se le llama castigo?)

- NO ME DISCUTAS. Y tú...- dirigiéndose a Vegeta- un mes sin entrenar.

-. ¡¿Qué?! ¿de que hablas?

-. De que ahora mismo voy y le quito una pieza a la cámara para que no puedas utilizarla. (¡eso duele!)

-. ¡¿Qué?! ¡No serás capaz!

-. Pues mira si lo soy.- Bulma se dirigie hacia la puerta.

-. ¡Si crees que te voy a dejar...!- Vegeta la intercepta agarrándole del brazo

-. ¿Y que piensas hacer para detenerme?

- Grrr...- Vegeta le soltó a regañadientes.

- Ya me lo parecía a mi. –dijo continuando su camino.

Los dos saiyans se quedaron solos.

- Lo siento, abuelo- dijo con voz apenada la niña de tras de él.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta hecho una furia, estaba cabreado y alguien tenía que pagarlo. Vegeta miró de manera devastadora a su nieta, pero en ese mismo instante su gesto se suavizó. Se quedó mirando un rato a su nieta que miraba al suelo entristecida y con una peculiar expresión de "todo es por mi culpa" que él ya había visto antes. La imagen de Trunks de niño con ese mismo gesto le vino a la mente, siempre que Bulma y él discutían por alguna razón que le confería a Trunks, él después ponía ese mismo gesto. Vegeta pasó a su lado para salir de la habitación, pero no dijo nada. Una vez en la puerta dijo casi en un susurro y de manera inconsciente.

- No ha sido tu culpa, Trunks.

El resto del día pasó tranquilo, pero aburrido (por eso no lo escribo, ¡ala!). Al día siguiente Bulma esperó a que Rhiad entrara en el centro antes de marcharse. Aun que nunca lo admitiría ese día tubo miedo de que ahora en clase nadie se acercaría a ella, pero para su sorpresa parecía que el asunto ya estaba olvidado, menos para las implicadas que por poco echan a correr cuando la vieron. Rhiad se sentó en una mesa de las del fondo, mientras pensaba en lo aburrido que iba a ser ese día, alguien se acercó a su mesa.

- Pero bueno, ¿se puede saber donde te habías metido?, seguro que te quedaste dormida.

La niña de rizos pelirrojos la miraba sonriente con su llamativa bufanda enroscada al cuello.

- Mira si has llegado tarde que ya han pasado 4 clases.

Rhiad no pudo contener la risa ante los comentarios de su amiga, no podría explicarle que pasó el otro día, ni tampoco el porque había faltado, pero aun así la niña de rizos pelirrojos no parecía guardarle rencor.

COMENTARIOS DE... ¿GOKU?:

Goku: Hola, jejeje. Si os preguntáis por que lo hago es por un encargo de la autora jejejeje (con una mano en la cabeza). Ella tenia que hacer unos encargos y me ha pedido que diga esto por ella.

Saca un pergamino y lo despliega. El papel rueda y rueda y rueda....

Goku: ¡Ah! ¡Que cosa tan larga! ¡baja las escaleras! ¡increíble ha llegado a la CALLE!... Bueno esto se soluciona rápido... ^-^

RASS (- A partido la lista por la mitad. ù.ú

Goku: ¡Ala! ¡ya esta! Haber, haber... lo primero quiere dar las gracias a todos los que hasta ahora le han escrito reviesw o reviws o reveiws o como se diga ^-^

Goku: Gracias sobre todo a... Shadir y a Sakura 15 por haber escrito dos veces. Shadir, Runliney dice que siguió tu consejo pero no se quedó mucho tiempo, al parecer una niña tenia un exceso sobre infantil de vocabulario, nada mas llegar vio a unas niñas de unos 4 años jugando al esconderite y la que se la quedaba dijo "te veo, gili..." ¡¡QUE!! ¡Una niña dijo eso! Menuda generación que llega O.O. Y a Sakura 15 le dice: claro que te he sacado te lo había prometido.

Goku: A Halana le da las gracias por haberlo leido y a Son Vegetzu le dice que ya sabia que era buena escritora, que ya sabe que es genial... tan modesta como Vegeta, bueno continuo... a Kiara le dice que le alegra que le haya gustado tanto. Y bueno creo que ya esta, tan solo queda decir que...

¿¿??: ¿Por qué te lo ha pedido a ti y no a mi?

Goku: Ah hola Trunks. Creo que me lo ha pedido a mi por que salgo menos que nadie.

Trunks: Tú sales en el primer capitulo igual que yo ò_ó

Goku: Si, pero yo solo digo una frase.

Trunks: Pero aun así yo soy su preferido y...

Runliney: ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Por qué no has acabado ya Goku?

Trunks: ¿Por qué has elegido a este estúpido y no ha mi?

Runliney: Ay, Trunks suéltame, me haces daño.

Trunks: Respóndeme.

Runliney: Que manía tiene la gente a que le respondan.

Trunks: Responde.

Goku: Venga, venga, déjala de agitarla ya.

Runliney: GoG Tan... solo… lo he hecho… por que… Goku sale menos.

Goku: Ves, te lo dije.

Trunks: Grrr...

Runliney: GoG Suéltame...

Trunks: Grrr…

Runliney: GoG ¡Seguridad… seguridad…!

Aparece Picolo por una puerta vestido de segurata.

Goku: O.oÛ

Trunks: O.oÛ

Lector: O.oÛ

Runliney: G.G

Picolo: ¿Qué pasa?- con cara de pocos amigos... vamos, la de siempre mas agriada.

Runliney: ¡¡¡Ayúdame!!! GoG

Picolo: Mmm... ¿por qué?

Runliney: Para eso te he contratado.

Picolo: Mmm... No me lo recuerdes.

Coge a Trunks del brazo y le conduce a la puerta.

Trunks: ¡Hey!

Runliney: Así aprenderás. Mhmm- he sacado la lengua

Goku: Hey, Picolo ¿pero tú no estabas en el infierno?

Picolo: ¿Dónde crees que estoy?

Runliney: Vamos, vamos Picolo-san, no te quejes que no te trato tan mal. Ala, acaba ya Goku.- llevándome a Picolo a empujones.

Goku: Mmm... O.oû Pos vale. Haber ¿dónde me había quedado? Ah, si. Solo queda decir que sigáis enviando reveiws o rewievs o como se diga. Ala, ya esta. HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO (agitando la mano)

Goku de parte de Runliney


	5. El novio de Bra

Dragon Ball: Sangre nueva

Capitulo 5: El novio de Bra

Eran las 5:30 de la tarde, la hora en que todos los niños salían de clase. Era viernes y había empezado a llover al medio día y ahora se había convertido en una lluvia torrencial, por esa razón los niños salían del colegio con chubasqueros y paraguas para buscar entre la ingente multitud a sus madres. Selene y Rhiad salían las ultimas y sin ninguna prisa. La niña pelirroja arrastraba su mochila llena de libros (pobrecita, tan pequeños y ya con deberes tipo mi profesora de ingles, que te dice directamente las paginas que tienes que hacer y no los ejercicios Y-Y), en cambio Rhiad caminaba tranquilamente como si no llevaría nada en la espalda.

.-. ¿Cómo... uff... puedes... llevar eso... en la espalda?... uff- preguntó Selene luchando por no sucumbir al peso

.-. ¿Eh? ¿a que te refieres?

.-. A que sino... te pesa-. Dicho esto la niña se sentó en las escaleras por las que bajaban.

.-. Pues la verdad es que no me pesa tanto. Venga levántate, no seas tan quegica.

La saiyan dio un golpecito de animo a su amiga, no fue fuerte pero bastó para que Selene perdiera el equilibrio por culpa de la mochila y cayera escaleras abajo.

.-. ¡¡¡SELENE!!!- Rhiad saltó escaleras abajo y cayó junto a su compañera.- ¿Sel... estas bien?

.-. XoX Me has mataoooo- dijo en tono burlón a su amiga, la verdad es que no se había hecho daño.

.-. No ha tenido gracia. Creí que te habías hecho daño- dijo cruzando los brazos en el pecho y poniendo cara seria.

.-. Uy, lo siento. No pensé que te preocuparas tanto por mi. -.n

.-. No me preocupo. Pero si te hubieras hecho algo me hubieran castigado a mi.

Se dio media vuelta sonrojada y camino hacia la puerta.

.-. Je je. Como tu digas n_n.- alcanzando a su compañera- Por cierto ¿cómo hiciste eso?

.-. ¿El que?

.-. Eso. Lo que has hecho. Has saltado desde la mitad de las escaleras y has caído justo a mi lado. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

.-. Ah, eso.......... – Rhiad se lo pensó unos segundos, su abuela le había dicho que mantuviera en secreto sus dones- cuestión de suerte... supongo n.nû

.-. Mmm... ya claro.- LA pelirroja le seguía mirando con curiosidad, la respuesta no le había convencido del todo.

Las niñas se quedaron quietas en el alfeizar de la puerta al ver que diluviaba.

.-. JO. No he traído paraguas.

.-. Tranqui, yo si. n.n – sacando un paraguas amarillo fosforito y plegable de la mochila.

Rhiad miro con una ceja alzada a su amiga mientras desplegaba el paraguas en el que ponía en grandes letras rojas "Disney" y tenia a un Gouffy pintado. Tras una corta deliberación decidió que prefería meterse bajo el llamativo paraguas antes que mojarse. Una vez fuera buscaron con la mirada a sus respectivos familiares. Rhiad no tardó en encontrar a Vegeta, solo tubo que mirar donde no había gente. Allí estaba él, con una gabardina larga y negra (se parece al atuendo de Matrix pero sin gafas n.n) y un paraguas del mismo color.

.-. Mi mama todavía no ha llegado... como siempre u-u - dijo resignada, su madre SIEMPRE llegaba tarde.- Venga, te acompaño a donde tu papá. (todos le confunden, ¿por qué será?)

Agarró de la mano a Rhiad y se dirigió hacia donde ella miraba, antes de que la saiyan pudiera decir esta boca es mía.

.-. Hola – saludó al llegar donde su abuelo mientras se liberaba de la mano de Selene.

Vegeta examinó detenidamente a la niña pelirroja que acompañaba a su nieta y que le miraba con una gran sonrisa. Sin cambiar su gesto serio Vegeta le devolvía la mirada con curiosidad.

.-. ¿Quién es...?- empezó a preguntar él.

.-. Me llamo Selene Mindthelay, mucho gusto señor Brief. – bajando la cabeza en forma de saludo.

De repente unos pitidos de automóvil sonaron (haciendo la musiquita esa de PI PI PIPIPI PIPIPI PI PI... bueno mas o menos ¬¬).

.-. Uy, esa es mi mama. – echando a correr hacia un coche verde lima- ADIOS RHIAD, HASTA EL LUNES... NO TE QUEDES DORMIDA. (le ha dado)

Rhiad y su abuelo observaron como se subía al coche con unas gotas tremendas en la cabeza.

.-. ¿Quién... es... esa?- consiguió preguntar Vegeta tras salir del shock

.-. Una amiga... O.oÛ – todavía en estado de shock

Vegeta miró a su nieta con curiosidad, ¿cómo se podía haber echado una amiga tan... tan... tan llamativa?. Aun así no dijo nada, salvo...

.-. ¿Qué ha querido decir con lo de quedarte dormida?

.-. Nada, nada, cosas suyas. -.-

.-. Ya... Vamos, tienes que entrenar.

.-. ¿Qué? ¿creí que la abuelita no te dejaba entrenarme?

.-. Si, pero yo tengo mis métodos para convencerla- con sonrisa malévola.

.-. ¿En serio? ¿cuáles? "tal vez pueda usarlos" (que inocente)

.-. Te los contaré cuando seas mayor. – le dijo Vegeta estoicamente.

.-. JO.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

No pasó nada interesante durante el entrenamiento, aunque fue intensivo. Vegeta quería descubrir que había pasado el día anterior cuando por un momento los ojos de su nieta habían brillado azules, pero ese día no consiguió el mismo efecto. Él suponía que se trataba de que por un momento su nieta se había convertido en súper saiyan, aun que a él y a los demás se les pusieran los ojos verdes; pero eso podía ser por la diferencia de sexo, hasta ahora ninguna mujer, ni siquiera Pan que era la mas avanzada, había llegado a SS, no podía saberlo. Cuando pensó en esa posibilidad no hace falta decir que se hinchó de orgullo.

Lo interesante llegó al anochecer, cuando Bra se presentó del brazo de un chico. Era alto, castaño, ojos morado claro y bastante fornido. Iba vestido de manera informal pero elegante.

Nada mas oír el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, Rhiad corrió escaleras abajo, quería ser la primera en ver al novio de Bra, o al menos verlo antes de que su abuelo lo lanzara por la ventana. Bulma y Vegeta se dirigían a la entrada cuando un viento pasó junto a ellos, Vegeta consiguió atrapar a su nieta por el cuello de la camisa. Bulma parpadeo un par de veces perpleja, no había visto nada de lo sucedido.

.-. ¿a dónde vas tú tan rápido?- preguntó Vegeta.

.-. Pues yo... esto...

.-. ¿Rhiad donde están el vestido y el lazo que te había puesto? ¿por qué llevas esos vaqueros?- dijo Bulma observando a su nieta de arriba abajo

.-. Pues están... esto... ADIOS

Se soltó de la mano de su abuelo y hecho a correr de nuevo. Bulma se giró hacia Vegeta.

.-. Sabes que eso es culpa tuya ¿verdad? La muy salvaje lleva tus genes... nadie de mi familia, ni siquiera mis hijos son así.- le comunico Bulma al saiyan con aspecto severo.

.-. Ju, lo se.

En la entrada:

.-. HOLA TITA –dijo Rhiad saltando a sus brazos.

.-. HOLA MI NIÑA –dijo levantándola en el aire.

.-. Hola, tu debes de ser la sobrina de Bra. Ten te he traído algo, pero me debes prometer que te lo comerás después de cenar.- le dijo el acompañante de Bra.

.-. Uy, gracias – dijo recibiendo la piruleta- pero... ¿tú quien eres?

.-. Eso ¿quién eres?- preguntó Vegeta en tono MUY brusco (¿de donde a salido? O.o)

Bra lanzó una mirada asesina a su padre. Éste ni se dio cuenta, tenia la mirada fija en el extraño.

.-. Mi nombre es Keven Hayashi y bueno yo soy...- respondió el muchacho de forma respetuosa.

.-. Eso ya me lo imagino, ¿qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?

.-. ¿¿Qué?? O.o

.-. ¡¡PAPÁ!! ÒoÓ

.-. ¡¡VEGETA!! ÒoÓ

.-. Pujjjjjj (Rhiad aguantándose la risa)

Bulma cogió a Vegeta por el brazo y se lo llevó a otra habitación, cuando salieron de ahí se pusieron a cenar, no hubo ningún incidente mas, salvo las miradas de odio que le lanzaba Vegeta al invitado y las que este le devolvía sin amilanarse, la verdad es que eso hizo que ganara puntos a favor en la escala de Vegeta. Pero para la alegría de Bra todo iba bien, hasta que en el postre...

.-. ¿Entonces que haces Keven? ¿estudias o trabajas?- le preguntó Bulma

.-. Las dos cosas. Estudio ingeniería en la misma universidad de Bra y trabajo en una pizzería para poder costearme caprichos. Mis padres son muy estrictos, ellos me pagan la universidad y el alojamiento pero nada mas, la comida y mis caprichos, por ejemplo ir al cine con Bra, me lo tengo que pagar yo.

.-. Eso me parece bien –continuó Bulma tomando un sorbo de su café- así aprenderás a valerte por ti mismo, cosa que mi hija no sabe.

.-. ¡Oye!- Bra miró molesta a su madre

.-. Por cierto, Keven- dijo ignorando a su hija - ¿haces algún deporte? Se te ve muy bien.

.-. Si que lo hago. Formo parte del equipo de lucha de la universidad.

Bra puso cara de terror, mira que le había dicho que no lo mencionara. Por su parte Vegeta levantó la cabeza, de repente la conversación le interesaba.

.-. ¿Entonces sabes artes marciales?- preguntó en tono de curiosidad maliciosa

.-. Así es. Si me permite decirle no soy precisamente malo, sino que soy el capitán del equipo.- Dijo todo orgulloso de su puesto.

.-. ¿Y con eso pretendes impresionarme? Menuda birria.

.-. COMO HA DICHO

Keven se había levantado de la silla para enfrentarse con el príncipe de los saiyans cara a cara. Bra escondía la cara entre las manos desesperada mientras que por lo bajo decía una "con lo bien que había empezado, por favor Dende que no acabe mal". Vegeta y el chico se mantenían la mirada.

.-. Si piensa que no soy el indicado para...

.-. Nadie es el indicado para Bra.

La verdad en ese momento Bra se sintió conmovida por la afirmación de su padre, pero entonces recordó algo... Vegeta nunca diría algo así delante de un extraño si no tuviera algún plan malvado en mente. Y lo tenía.

.-. Pero hay una manera...

.-. ¿Qué?

.-. Te dejaré salir con mi hija con una condición...

Keven y Bra: ¿Qué?

.-. Dentro de tres días empieza la competición de artes marciales, participa en ella. No te pido que ganes, no lo harás, tan solo has de llegar a las semifinales.

Después de pensarlo un poco.

.-. Vale, trato hecho.

Extiende la mano hacia Vegeta y este la estrecha fuertemente cerrando el trato.

.-. Por supuesto yo también participaré.- comunicó Vegeta

El silencio se hizo en la mesa, mientras las miradas de los dos varones se cruzaban desafiantes. Cuando la situación se relajó, Vegeta sintió unos tirones en la manga, cuando se giró vio a su nieta (que se sentaba a su lado, que raro) con los ojos convertidos en estrellas.

.-. Yo también quiero participar. #o#

.-. ah, no, ni hablar.- dijo Bulma tajantemente

.-. Pero la Tita Pan participó cuando era mas pequeña que yo y papá y el Tito Goten también participaron. – al ver en la mirada de su abuela que no iba a ceder -. Venga, abuelo ¿si?

.-. Esta bien, puedes participar. (¿como iba a negarse de que el mundo viera lo maravillosa que es su nieta? Uy, menuda mirada me ha echado... mejor me callo)

.-. BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN- gritó dando saltitos por el comedor.

.-. ¡Pero bueno! Vegeta por que si yo he dicho que no, tú dices...

.-. Tranquilícese Sra. Bulma, los niños participan en la categoría infantil.

.-. ¿Categoría infantil? ¿qué es eso?- preguntó la niña dejando de brincar

.-. Significa que los niños luchan contra niños.- le respondió Bra

.-. ¿¿¿QUÉ??? ¿Eso quiere decir que no lucharé contra Keven y el abuelo? ...... Pues valla royo.

.-. Bueno, siempre puedes convencer a Júnior para que participe.- le aconsejó su tía.

.-. ¿A Kakarotto? – en susurro- Mmm… la verdad es que siempre hemos quedado en tablas... – en alto- SI, TIENES RAZÓN... JEH JEH, sera interesante. ADIOS.

Salió corriendo para ir a llamarlo por teléfono.

.-. Espera Rhiad, son las once de la noche, ya debe estar en la cama. Mañana iremos al "Dragon Ball" (resulta que Goten había abierto un bar en el centro y le había puesto es nombre) y yo hablaré con Goten.- dijo Bulma.

.-. Oh, vale. -Y se marcho a su habitación a soñar despierta con el día del torneo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-FLASH BACK-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hace unos días en el monte Phaoz. A unos metros de la casa de los Son, en un claro del bosque que rodea a la casa, dos niños están tumbados en el césped.

.-. ¡¡Mira allí!! Esa nube parece un croasant y esa... esa... esa parece un magdalena #.#

.-. Pues a mi me parecen un cerdo y un volcán, ¬.¬ tú siempre ves comida Kakarotto.

.-. Je, es que tengo hambre n.n

.-. Pues si que...- dijo ella con fastidio, la verdad es que ella también tenía hambre.

De repente Rhiad se pone en pie de un salto.

.-. ¡¡Argh!! ¡como me aburro! ¿Por qué no jugamos a algo?

.-. Mmm... Esta bien, ¿pero a que?

.-. No se.

Kakarotto y Rhiad con pose de pensadores: Mmmmmmmmmm...

.-. YA LO TENGO.- dijo Júnior de pronto- Podríamos jugar a... a... Los liberadores del planeta Namek – alegó todo emocionado.

.-. ¿¿¿EINS??? ¿A que has dicho?

.-. Veras, ¿recuerdas la historia que nos contó el Tito Gohan? (lo del Tito se lo pegó Rhiad)

.-. ¿Cuál de todas?

.-. ¿Cual va ser? La que ocurrió en el planeta Namek, cuando mi abuelito Goku se transformó en super saiyan. (emocionado y haciendo poses tipo Saiyaman) ¡Nosotros seremos quienes liberaremos Namek y destruirán al malvado!

.-. Hay un problema... no tenemos malo.

PLOF  Kakarotto se cae al suelo.

.-. Es verdad no lo había pensado... lo echaremos a suertes, quien pierda hace de Frezzer.

Y de la misma forma madura e infalible e inteligente que sus mayores utilizan para ver quien se enfrenta antes al adversario...

Rhiad y Kakarotto: PIEDRA, PAPEL, TIJERA...

.-. BIEN. LA TIJERA CORTA EL PAPEL, GANÉ.- gritó Rhiad emocionada

.-. jo. Vaaaale, espera a que me prepare.

Se sube a la rama de un árbol. (Por cierto, Júnior ya sabe luchar) Rhiad le mira con cara de curiosidad mientras Kakarotto se aclara la garganta y mira a ver si la rama soporta bien su peso.

.-. ¡¡Muy bien, ya está!! (a partir de aquí lo que este entre comillas es el juego)

".-. Juas, juas, juas, juas... ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? No es mas que uno de esos débiles y salvajes saiyans. Juas, juas, juas... –comentó Freezer menospreciando a su adversaria- ¿Crees que me vas a poder vencer, patética criatura? A mi que soy el ser mas poderoso del universo, a mi el destructor de mundos, el destructor de TU mundo, juas, juas, juas. No me hagas reír, niñata."

.-. O.OÛ Vaya, te lo tomas muy en serio.

.-. Shhh. Sigue el juego.

".-. JEH. Que te crees tu eso, lagartija (Gohan se lo había descrito). ¡Yo soy la Princesa de los Saiyans y no dejaré que destruyas este planeta!

.-. A si que la Princesa de los Saiyans ¿eh? Juas, juas, juas... (Kakarotto ya sabía que Vegeta era el príncipe y el trato que había hecho con Rhiad, es mas la había convencido para que una vez ella sería la princesa le nombraría a él su lugarteniente) ¿Y que me puede hacer una tonta princesita como tú?

.-. Por ejemplo... ¡¡¡¡ESTO!!!!

La princesa de los saiyans lanzó una bola de energía que hizo saltar por los aires la rama, pero que Frezzer esquivó.

.-. JUAS, JUAS, JUAS... No me has hecho nada... ¡Destruiré este planeta y después la Tierra! ¡¡¡KIAYYYYYY!!!

Frezzer se lanzó contra su adversaria. La S. N. Lo esquivó con dificultad, pero se lo devolvió enseguida. Ambos contrincantes se enzarzaron en una lucha épica en las llanuras de Namek.

Los movimientos eran rápidos, los luchadores poderosos y los golpes certeros. Cualquier persona normal que pasara por ahí tan solo habría notado un viento fuerte que se movía por todo el bosque entre el ruido de gritos de pelea y golpes sucesivos.

En esa pelea no solo se jugaba el destino de Namek sino que también el de la Tierra y otros muchos mundos y eso la Princesa lo sabía. Ponía detrás de cada golpe su corazón, pero eso no era suficiente, su enemigo se lo ponía difícil y la hacía retroceder. La pelea estaba en su cenit y los luchadores no se habían dado cuenta de lo mucho que se habían alejado de su lugar inicial. Habían llegado al borde de un acantilado y la Princesa estaba contra el abismo. La lucha no se detuvo hasta que la Princesa perdió el pie y..."

.-. ¡¡AAHH!! – cayendo barranco abajo.

.-. ¡¡RHIAD!! – asomándose.

Rhiad volvía a pleno vuelo hacia él, ¿cómo iba a caerse de esa manera tan tonta? ¿con la cantidad de veces que su abuelo la había tirado por uno a posta? (eso en mi tierra es maltrato o asesinato O.o)

".-. VOLVAMOS A LA LUCHA

Gritó la Princesa resurgiendo de entre las tinieblas del abismo y lanzándose al ataque.

.-. ¡Que terca eres! ¡¿por qué no te mueres?!

Frezzer esquivaba los golpes con dificultad, empezaba a estar cansado, pero su atacante no.

.-. NO ME VENCERAS

Gritó contraatacando con renovado entusiasmo. Lo luchadores se atacaban uno al otro con la misma fuerza, ninguno tenía ventaja pero tampoco desventaja. Estaban igualados y sus fuerzas y bríos iban aumentando sin ellos darse cuenta consciente. Era el espíritu de la pura lucha lo que invadía sus cuerpos y les hacía continuar.

Una patada alta. Un desvío y un puñetazo. Lo esquivó hacia atrás y disparó energía. Se lo devolvió y se lanzó al ataque. Otra lanzada al ataque a toda velocidad. Un encontronazo brutal. Dos puñetazos imposibles de evitar a tal velocidad. Dos guerreros volando por la fuerza de choque hacía atrás.

Frezzer se chocó contra un árbol y lo tiró; y la Princesa cayó al suelo haciendo surco. Ambos volvieron a la realidad."

.-. ¡Ay! Que daño – dijo sobandose la mejilla.

.-. No te quejes. Yo me he hecho mas daño.- le contestó Kakarotto.

Se incorporó y se agarró la espalda dolorida.

.-. Jeh, jeh, creo que nos hemos pasado un poco.

.-. Si, pero yo me he divertido mucho.

.-. Eso es verdad- se levanta y se sacude la ropa – tenemos que jugar a esto mas a menudo.

.-. Vale, pero la próxima te toca a ti de Frezzer.

.-.: Eso ya lo veremos... – la saiyan se vuelve hacia él sacándole la lengua- EL QUE LLEGUE ANTES A CASA HACE DE BUENO SIEMPRE – y echa a correr.

.-. ¡¡EEYY!! ESPERA RHIAD, ESO NO ES JUSTO

Lo que los infantes no sabían es que desde las sombras del bosque un hombre de aspecto bondadoso y pelo a lo loco había observado todo su juego y ahora sonreía divertido.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En la Corporación Cápsula hacía rato que ya todo el mundo dormía, bueno todos no. Una niña de cabellos negros con mechas moradas, explicaba emocionada a una foto de su padre, que dentro de tres días participaría en un torneo de artes marciales.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:

BUENAS. Aquí esta otra vez mi fic, con un personaje nuevo mas. ¿si continuara? Eso ya lo veréis, pero si Vegeta participa en el torneo yo no le daría muchos votos. En fin quería dar las gracias por vuestros reviews como siempre, aun que sobre todo se las doy a Shadir, y si, no me di cuenta en el anterior capitulo y no cambie los agradecimientos, pero en este si que lo he hecho; gracias por recordármelo. De verdad muchas gracias me animan mucho. Ah, y también me gustaría dar las gracias a Son Vegetsu (eso siempre) por su colaboración en la búsqueda del nombre del novio de Bra. (lo ves al final lo he puesto n.n). También doy las gracias a mis nuevos lectores como ssj-Gohan n.n

Trunks: ¡Ey! Yo quiero participar en torneo.

Runliney: ..... te ignoro.

Trunks:¡¿Cómo que me ignoras?!

Bueno para evitar errores...

Trunks: ¡EEH! ¡Que no me ignores!

Os diré que el que...

Trunks: QUIERO IR AL TORNEO

Espiaba a los...

Trunks: QUIERO IR AL TORNEO

Niños en el bosque...

Trunks: QUIERO IR AL TORNEO

No era otro....

Trunks: QUIERO IR AL TORNEO

(Runliney saca un shinay, una espada de bambu para el que no sepa, y le da un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo K.O. Después le mira)

Runliney: Eso por pelma. (mirando al lector) ¿Qué pasa? Es que hago kendo, es normal que sea fuerte n.n

Piccolo: (que lo ha visto todo, pero nadie sabia que estaba ahí) "Si, y también es la que escribe el fic y nos controla a todos, pero lo del kendo... que guardadito se lo tenía... ahora si que no me puedo meter con ella... bah, da igual me seguiré metiendo de todas formas"

Runliney: Deja de pensar Piccolo que ocupas líneas. En fin, prosigo.

Para evitar errores os diré que quien espiaba a los niños en el bosque era Goku.

Goku: (emerge de no se sabe donde) ¿Mande?

Runliney: Uy, ¿de dónde sales? (antes de que empiece a hablar) Bueno da igual no quiero saberlo.

Seguir mandando reviews que me hacen mucha ilusión. Se despide:

RUNLINEY

Goku: no en serio ¿para que me llamabas?

Runliney: ¬_¬Û "Que cruz"


	6. Vista, suerte y al torneo

Dragon ball: Sangre nueva

Capitulo 6: Vista, suerte y al Torneo

(N. de A.: Este capitulo está dedicado a mi hermana que me a hecho TÍA, que mona es mi sobrinita n.n)

Era de mañana; la hora en que los bares del centro están desiertos, pero los camareros tienen que trabajar (pobres). Goten sacaba las cuentas de la semana, como todos los sábados, sentado en una de las pocas mesas de su local. Goten había abierto el bar poco después de que su queridísima ex-novia le dejara el retoño a su cargo y desapareciera de circulación.

El local donde se encontraba no era muy grande, pero si muy bien situado. Tenía una pequeña barra en una esquina y unas pocas mesas redondas y con cómodos sillones junto a las paredes, la parte central estaba destinada a una pista de baile, con sus luces y sus bafles. La raquítica boutique que había comprado la había convertido en uno de esos bares en los que entras para beber, bailar y no sales hasta al amanecer; un local que día a día se ponía mas de moda. Se podría decir que el nombre tenía cierto gancho. Su nombre era "Dragon Ball" (este chico no se curra los nombres... vale, soy yo la que no me curro los nombres).

Mientras Goten marcaba frenéticamente los números de su calculadora, Uub llevaba cajas de refrescos (ya, seguro que son refrescos) desde la bodega al almacén. Poco tiempo después de haber puesto el bar, Goten se entero que Uub buscaba trabajo. Al parecer su madre, ahora que sus 5 hijos empezaban a ser mayorcitos, estaba hasta las narices de estar pluriempleada y les mando a todos los suficientemente mayores para trabajar (no se vayan a creer que la mujer es una explotadora del menor, pobrecita) que se buscarían uno, con la amenaza de "quien no trabaja, no come". Por suerte a Goten no le importó en absoluto ayudar a encontrar a Uub uno.

Kakarotto utilizaba la ahora desierta pista de baile como zona de entrenamientos. A esa hora nunca entraba nadie y a ninguno de los dos camareros les importaba, es mas, si hacía algo mal le corregían con gusto (si, con gusto de dejar de trabajar ¬v¬).

Esa mañana la puerta se abrió y para sorpresa de los tres, por ella entro Bulma y su nieta la atrvesaron.

.-. HOLA TITO GOTEN, HOLA TITO UUB; HOLA KAKAROTTO n.n –dando voces (que escandalosa la niña)

.-. ¡Que sorpresa! ¡Bulma, Rhiad! ¿qué hacéis aquí?

.-. Hola Goten, que tal Uub. Veras es que yo hoy tengo una reunión y Bra tiene que estudiar para un examen y bueno... pensé que quizás no te importaría quedarte con ella esta mañana, ya sabes para que no se aburra en casa.

.-. Claro que no me importa. Además de aquí a un rato Pan se pasará para llevarse a Kakarotto al parque junto a Maron, no creo que a ellas les importe mucho llevarse a dos.- comunicó Goten sonriente

.-. Muy bien, muchas gracias n.n.

.-. Venga, abuelita, díselo, lo prometiste – dijo la niña dando tirones de la chaqueta.

.-. ¿Decirme que- preguntó el saiyan con curiosidad

.-. Bueno, es que a Rhiad se le ha metido en la cabeza que quiere participar en el Torneo de Artes marciales.- respondió la mujer con pocas ganas

.-. O.o ¿Y le has dado permiso? "no me lo creo, con lo sobre protectora que se ha vuelto"

.-. La verdad es que no, pero Vegeta si, y no consigo que cambie de idea.

.-. Ah. "eso es mas creíble"- pensó Goten.

.-. La cuestión es que no quiere participar sola y quiere que Júnior participe con ella.

.-. ¿Ah si? – acuclillándose junto a Rhiad- Haber ¿cuántos años tienes?

.-. Seis – mostrando sus dedos.

Goten se incorporó y miró a la niña divertido desde lo alto.

.-. No me digas, je, tienes la misma edad que cuando yo participé por primera vez (no recuerdo si fue a los 6 o a los 7... pero en fin ante la duda elijo la que mejor me viene) – volviéndose hacia su hijo- Dime Kakarotto ¿te gustaría participar en el Torneo?

.-. Si alguien me explica lo que es. O.o- dijo el niño en toda su inocencia.

En ese momento todos se caen al suelo, quedando tan solo en pie el pequeño Kakarotto que lo seguía pensando.

.-. Desde luego nadie puede decir que no te puse el nombre adecuado n.nÛ- saltó Goten secándose la frente con un pañuelo sacado de no se sabe donde.

.-. Mira que eres zoquete –dijo Rhiad dándole un coscorrón- como el nombre indica es un torneo. –cruzando los brazos en pos arrogante.

.-. ¡Ay! Eso ya lo se. Pero ¿que se hace ahí- repuso el niño sobándose la cabeza.

.-. ¡¿Pues que se va ha hacer! Pelear unos con otros.- respondió ella en su total entendimiento sobre el asunto... vamos que no tiene ni idea.

.-. Ah, ¿entonces es una especie de guerra- imagen mental de Júnior, un montón de gente peleando.

.-. No, no, n.nÛû No tiene nada que ver.- corrigió Uub rapidamente- Se lucha por tandas, son peleas de uno contra uno.

.-. Ah, vale, ya lo he entendido...- tras un rato de pensárselo- PAPÁ, QUIERO PARTICIPAR.

.-. Ja, ja, ja... Si, claro.- contestó Goten alegre (como siempre)- Aun que estaba pensando... quizás este año yo también me animo... Bulma, ¿Vegeta participará?

.-. Si, si que lo hace.

.-. ¡Entonces decidido! –golpeándose una mano con el puño- Participo. – se vuelve hacia Uub- Participa tu también.

.-. Mmm... No se. Últimamente no me he entrenado mucho.- contestó el antiguo Bu.

.-. Oh, vamos, si tienes miedo de que Vegeta te dé una paliza, tranquilo, yo también participo.

.-. ¿Entonces dices que me conforme con darte la paliza a ti?

.-. Muy gracioso – le respondió con cara de "te odio"

.-. Je, je, je. Está bien yo también participaré.- dijo retrocediendo un paso ante la mirada de su amigo.

.-. O.o Vaya al final vais acabar todos participando.- comentó Bulma.

En ese momento se abre la puerta...

Pan y Maron: Buenos días. N.n

.-. Ah, hola chicas n.n

.-. HOLA PRIMA, HOLA MARON

.-. HOLA TITA PAN, HOLA TITA MARON

Se tiran encima de ellas a lo burro. (ya es costumbre) Después de estar ya todos saludados. (Para ahorrar tiempo nn)

.-. Pan oye, ¿tú no me dijiste el otro día que te apetecería participar en el...- pregunta Uub a la saiyan.

.-. ¿En el Torneo? Si y lo voy a hacer.- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Goten y Uub: ¿Ein?

.-. Yo también lo hago- comentó Maron- hemos hablado hace un rato con Bra y como ella participaba...

.-. ¡¿Qué Bra que- Saltó Bulma cogiendo a Marno por los hombros.

.-. (Pan a Maron en susurro) Ya has metido la pata – Maron se tapaba la boca con las manos, Bra le había pedido expresamente que no lo mencionaran delante de Bulma (es que es de familia ;p)

.-. Bueno es lo mismo, ya estoy hasta las narices de que en esa casa no me hagan caso, no pienso insistir.- dijo Bulma relajándose.

Todos se le quedaron mirando, ¿desde cuando se tomaba tan bien que le llevaran la contraria? (debe de ser cosa de la edad ;p)

.-. ¡¿Como que de la edad! (¿¿Eins? ¿me has oído?) ¿Como quieres que no te oiga? (bueno... cuando esta entre paréntesis es un aparte, no me tendrías que oír) Pues deberías saber que yo tengo muy buen oído, ¡sobre todo cuando me llaman vieja! (huy, vale chica, no volverá a ocurrir) Eso espero.

Todos miran atónitos a Bulma que llevaba un buen rato hablando sola. (Chochea ;p)

.-. ¡¡¡EEEYY! (Jaque mate... a mi no me manda nadie, para eso soy la autora JUAS JUAS JUAS) TRAIDORA.

.-. O.OÛ Bulma ¿te encuentras bien- le preguntó Goten con cara de preocupación.

Todos la miran con una gota enorme.

.-. Eeeehhh, si, estoy bien solo que acabo de recordar que tengo una reunión.

Bulma se despide de Rhiad y sale precipitadamente del bar.

.-. O.OÛ ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado- dice Pan

.-. O.OÛ Ni idea.- contesta Uub

.-. Bueno volviendo a lo del Torneo. Rhiad tu abuelo a dicho que participaba ¿verdad- continuo el saiyan saliendo del shoc.

.-. Si.- contestó la niña

.-. Oye Pan, ¿Crees que Gohan se apuntará- preguntó Uub

.-. No, no lo creo. A él nunca le ha gustado exhibirse.

.-. Pues entonces somos Nosotros cuatro, los dos pequeños...- sentenció Goten.

.-. No somos pequeños.- se quejó Kakarotto.

.-. ... Bra y Vegeta.- continuó Goten ignorando al niño.

.-. Y el novio de Bra.- agregó Maron.

.-. ¿Qué? ¿el novio de Bra- preguntó Goten incrédulo

.-. ¿Bra tiene novio- preguntó Uub igual asombrado que Goten, no todos los días un novio de Bra sobrevivía a un encuentro con Vegeta.

.-. Si y al parecer Vegeta le ha dicho que si quiere salir con Bra debe de llegar a las finales.- les comunicó Pan.

.-. Vaya, pues si nosotros participamos lo va a tener difícil...- comentó Goten

Todos se quedan un rato pensando, menos Kakarotto y Rhiad que como la conversación les aburría se habían puesto a jugar a peleas por el local. (Tan solo a peleas, no se han montado toda la parafernalia del otro día n.n)

.-. Bueno, que se le va a hacer. Esperemos que Dende se apiade de él y haga que no le toque con ninguno de nosotros.

Todos en gritos de euforia y los puños en alto: SIIIIIIII (clónicos)

Lo que ellos no sabían es que desde el Mas Allá una sombra vestida de gris también se preparaba para el Torneo de Artes marciales...

COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:

BUENASSSSSS. Siento que este capitulo sea tan corto pero es que tengo que estudiar -.-. Respondiendo a la pregunta general, no, Goku no participa en el Torneo lo siento.

Goku: ¡EH! ¿Por qué no?

Runliney: Porque tú y yo ya hemos planeado otra cosa.

Goku: Ah, si.

Runliney: No lo recuerdas ¿verdad? (cara de fastidio)

Goku: Pues no. n.nÛ – con una mano de tras de la cabeza

Runliney: Ahins, que cruz. Ven aquí – se encarama a su oído y cuchichea – Bsssbsbssbsssssbsss (¿creíais que os lo iba a decir? ;p) ¿has entendido?

Goku: No del todo, pero tranquila, saldrá bien. n.nÛ

Runliney: Eso espero ù.úÛ

Bueno no tengo mas que decir, salvo que sigáis enviando reviews y que de verdad siento que este capitulo sea tan flojo, pero prometo compensarlo en los siguientes.

Runliney

Runliney: Ah, por cierto Goku ¿sabes que?

Goku: ¿qué?

Runliney: Soy tía. n.n

Goku: Felicidades non – se ponen a dar saltitos cogidos de la mano.

Piccolo saca un papel y apunta: 110


	7. El entrenamiento saiyan

Dragon ball: Sangre nueva

Capitulo 7: Los entrenamientos de un verdadero saiyan

.-. VAMOS, NO TE PARES.- Grito Vegeta a una Rhiad ya extenuada.

.-. Ay... abuelo, ... ya estoy... cansada... – dijo la niña sentada en el suelo.

.-. No seas quejica. VAMOS, LEVANTA.

.-. Pero... estoy cansada.

.-. ¿Acaso quieres perder frente al tonto de Kakarotto? VENGA, ARRIBA.- Le respondió con voz amenazante.

La niña se lo pensó unos instantes y después comenzó a ponerse en pie pesadamente. Se pone en posición de combate. Vegeta se lanza sobre ella sin piedad. Puñetazo a la izquierda. Esquivado. Patada baja. Esquivada. Golpe con las manos juntas y hacia abajo. De lleno (hug, eso duele o). La niña cae al suelo, pero Vegeta no se detiene.

.-. ESPABILA.

El príncipe de los saiyans dio un fuerte pisotón donde se encontraba la pequeña haciendo retumbar toda la cámara. Rhiad lo esquivó por los pelos, lo que no pudo esquivar fue la patada de a continuación que la envió a chocar contra la pared. La niña respiraba con dificultad y se sujetaba con una mano las costillas dañadas (pero no rotas), una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla. Vegeta se acercó a su nieta arrodillada e hincó una rodilla junto a ella, posó su mano en su mejilla y le levantó la cara suavemente. La niña tenía los ojos vidriosos por la mezcla de cansancio y dolor. Vegeta secó su lagrima con el pulgar y con voz y mirada tierna.

.-. ¿Te duele? – la niña asintió – PUES ACOSTUMBRATE.

(N. de A: este comportamiento es verídico, a Gohan en Namek le hace algo similar)

Vegeta la cogió del pescuezo y la lanzó al otro lado de la cámara, la niña pudo frenar antes del fatal choque contra la pared de acero. No pudo evitar sin embargo que su abuelo apareciera a su lado y la golpeara lanzándola hacia el otro extremo. Rhiad chocó contra la pared y cayó al suelo como un saco.

El príncipe saiyan se quedo parado unos segundos (esperando que se incorporara) y después se empezó a acercar con aire indiferente. Al sentir los pasos de Vegeta, Rhiad se empezó a levantar esperando recibir otro ataque. Al ver a su nieta erguida y con posición de combate, Vegeta se detuvo y esperó.

Rhiad sentía como le temblaban de cansancio las piernas, todavía le dolían los últimos golpes, pero no quería que le volviera a pillar con la guardia baja, se quedo expectante.

Bulma accedió a colocar la pieza de la cámara (que si no os acordáis quitó), pero tan solo hasta después del Torneo. El letrero marcaba 70u, a Rhiad le había parecido excesivo, pero su abuelo insistió y ahora ya podía moverse mas o menos bien.

.-. ¿A que esperas? Te estoy dejando atacar. ATACA, VAMOS.

Ante el tono de mando del saiyan, Rhiad no se lo pensó mucho y atacó. La niña intentó darle un puñetazo, pero su abuelo la esquivó y la golpeó en la espalda. Rhiad volvía a estar en el suelo.

.-. Sigues siendo una lentorra. – dijo con tono despectivo.

Rhiad balbuceó algo que Vegeta no entendió y se quedó escuchando.

.-. Tt... traidor... – escuchó de boca de la pequeña.

Lo que dijo su nieta le sentó peor que cualquier golpe que le habrían dado nunca.

.-. ¿¿QUÉ HAS DICHO??- gritó enfurecido acercándose a ella.

La niña se volvió hacia él, tenía la cara llena de lagrimas y una mirada fría que se clavó en el saiyan.

.-. QUE ERES UN TRAIDOR -dijo ella sin ningún miramiento- COMO ERES MAS RÁPIDO QUE YO, ME ATACAS POR LA ESPALDA Y CON LA GUARDIA BAJA Y ME HACES DAÑO... ¡¡¡¡ERES UN TRAIDOR!!!!

Vegeta le soltó un bofetón que la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

.-. ¡¡¡NIÑATA INSOLENTE!!! ¡¡¡COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME ESO!!! ¡¡¡TE CREES QUE EN UNA BATALLA DE VERDAD TE VAN A TRATAR CON DELICADEZA, DEBES APRENDER A SER MAS FUERTE!!!

.-. PERO... PERO... ESTO ES UN ENTRENAMIENTO.-la niña lloraba desconsolada.

.-. ¡¡¡ESTUPIDA!!! Y PARA QUE CREES QUE SON LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS SINO PARA APRENDER A VENCER A TU ENEMIGO.

.-. PERO... PERO... YO NO SOY TU ENEMIGA, soy tu nieta... –su voz se ahogó en el llanto.

.-. Mi nieta... –con ironía- Yo no quiero por nieta a una llorona y... A UNA DEBIL.

El llanto se intensificó con esas palabras. Vegeta le dio la espalda y se puso a entrenar solo, ya se le pasaría el berrinche. Pasó el tiempo y Rhiad no dejaba de llorar, hasta que de repente paró en seco. Vegeta volvió la vista para mirarla, pero lo único que pudo ver fue un pequeño puño acercarse a toda velocidad hacia su cara.

El golpe sorpresa le dio de lleno y le hizo retroceder un par de pasos. El ataque no acabó ahí, en un momento un segundo puñetazo voló hacia él, pero esta vez sin el efecto sorpresa lo esquivó. Rhiad le atacaba con toda su rabia, sin pararse siquiera a respirar. Vegeta la esquivaba una y otra vez intentando saber que era lo que había producido esa reacción a su nieta. ¿Maldad? No, Rhiad tenía el corazón de su padre. ¿Ira? Seguramente, pero tenía que tener un desencadenante... ¿Orgullo? ¡Bingo! No había mas explicación que el simple orgullo, pensó Vegeta. Él conocía muy bien el dolor del orgullo herido, lo sentía casi constantemente mientras trabajaba para Frezzer y lo sintió mucho más profundo cuando cierto guerrero de clase baja le venció.

Quizás Rhiad era tan orgullosa como él, al fin y al cabo él era su abuelo y por razones del destino él la había criado. Pensó en hacer una prueba si en verdad era orgullo no aceptaría otra derrota...

PUN (- Sonido del puñetazo de Vegeta (hacía tiempo que no ponía efectos de sonido :p)

Rhiad salió lanzada hacia el suelo, pero antes de caer de cabeza dio una voltereta y cayó de pies, para impulsarse acto seguido hacia su "enemigo". Éste la despachó de un sopapo, finalmente Rhiad volvía a estar en el suelo, pero se levantó sin rechistar y volvió al ataque.

Definitivamente lo que la impulsaba era el orgullo. No paraba de atacar y Vegeta tan solo esquivaba, no decía nada, que la niña se desquitara con él tranquilamente. Ya se cansaría. Aunque para Rhiad lo único que hacía su abuelo era burlarse de ella, esquivándola todo el rato con su sonrisa taimada. Eso, como es lógico, la enfurecía cada vez más y su ataque se aceleraba de manera frenética, logrando así olvidar su defensa. En ese preciso momento al ver a su nieta tan fuera de sí, se le ocurrieron dos cosas: la primera, que quizás era hora de enseñarle que el orgullo es bueno, pero que en demasía mata (¿él tiene aprendida esa lección?); y lo segundo: que quizás podría utilizar este "berrinche" para que llegara de una buena vez a súper saiyan.

Decidido pues lo que iba a hacer, pasó a la acción. En un instante Vegeta desapareció de su frente y reapareció en su espalda. Cogió a su nieta por la espalda y la inmovilizó.

.-. Si sería un enemigo real, ya estarías muerta y tu ataque no hubiera servido para nada –dijo tranquilamente, la niña se debatía entre sus brazos- ¡Vamos! ¡Lucha! MUÉSTRAME LO FUERTE QUE ERES.

Rhiad se revolvía inútilmente, su captor la tenía bien agarrada.

.-. "Si sería mas fuerte"- pensaba la pequeña.- "Un poco mas"

Rhiad notaba la rabia en su interior, ya no recordaba las dudas del principio, esas dudas que le preguntaban una y otra vez porque su abuelo, su tan querido abuelo, se comportaba así. Él nuca había sido malo con ella. Todo eso desapareció, quien le agarraba ahora mismo no era su abuelo sino, como él había dicho: era su enemigo. Esto le causaba mas dolor aun e intensificaba su rabia.

La pequeña saiyan sintió como una descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo y como un gran calor brotaba de su interior. Lo que Vegeta veía, con gran satisfacción por su parte, era como el cabello de su nieta y sus ojos oscilaban entre rubio y negro; y negro y azul respectivamente. Pero todavía no parecía el cambio seguro, quizás necesitaba un empujoncito mas.

.-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿La niñita no es lo suficiente fuerte?- dijo él con la voz mas irónica, cínica y, con perdón, capulla que os imaginéis.

.-. No soy... una... NIÑITAAAAAAA

Su pelo se erizó hasta ponerse completamente en punta y de un color tan amarillo como los rayos del sol (que poético ;p). Tan solo de un movimiento fue capaz de zafarse de los brazos que le apresaban y de un segundo golpe acertó en el pecho de su adversario lanzándolo hacia atrás.

Vegeta intentó pararse a admirar su "obra", pero al parecer se había pasado un poco. Nada mas incorporarse recibió un puño en la cara. Rhiad estaba fuera de todo control racional. Después de convertirse él en súper saiyan lo tenía mas fácil para esquivar a la enloquecida Rhiad que no hacía mas que atacar. Intentó pararla un par de veces con la voz, pero o no lo oía o no le quería hacer caso. La pelea, al menos para ella, estaba tomando un matiz mas serio. Vegeta tenía la sensación de que Rhiad peleaba a muerte. No pudo mas que sentir un ligero remordimiento por haber llevado a la pequeña a ese extremo. Decidió que eso debía acabar, por el bien de Rhiad.

Vegeta subió un nivel más y burló a su nieta un par de veces. Finalmente consiguió su objetivo: la noqueó. Lo hizo lo bastante fuerte como para dejarla inconsciente. La pequeña cayó a plomo, pero no llegó al suelo sino que Vegeta la cogió al vuelo. En sus brazos su nieta adoptó de nuevo su estado normal.

Salió de la cámara de gravedad y se dirigió a la casa. Intentó pasar desapercibido, pero fracasó. Nada mas entrar se encontró a su esposa que al ver a la pequeña inconsciente puso el grito en el cielo.

.-. Tranquila, mujer, la vas a despertar.- Fingió el saiyan.

.-. Entonces... ¿solo está dormida?- preguntó Bulma insegura.

.-. Pues claro. ¿Qué pensabas? Tan solo está exhausta.

Sin decir nada mas se dirigió a la escalera.

.-. ¿Vegeta?- le detuvo la mujer.

.-. ¿si?- respondió volviendo la mirada hacia ella.

.-. ¿Por qué estas convertido en súper saiyan?

.-. Se podría decir que tu nieta a hecho muchos progresos.- Informo con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

Subió las escaleras, entro en la habitación de la niña y la acostó. Se sentó unos momentos en la colcha junto a ella y observó las fotos de la mesilla. En ella estaban la foto de boda de sus padres, una foto de su madre con ella en brazos y una foto de Trunks con Yirou en un hombro frente a la nave donde habían cruzado el espacio en busca de las dragon ball. Después miró a su nieta, ahí estaba "dormida" tranquilamente. Era tan parecida y a la vez tan diferente a su padre...

Vegeta le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación apagando la luz.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:

BUENAS. ¿Os ha gustado? Pues esto no acaba aquí, mañana llega el Torneo n.n. Bueno hay gente que me a preguntado que era ese 110 que apuntaba Piccolo, pues bien era las veces que llevo dichas de que voy a ser tía, sino fijaos.

Runliney: Piccolo.

Piccolo: ¿Qué?

Runliney: Soy TÍA n.n

Piccolo: Y a mi que.

Runliney: Soso ¬¬

(Runliney se acerca a la ventana y grita)

Runliney: ¡¡¡GOKUUUUU!!!

Goku: ¿¿¿QUÉ???

Runliney: QUE YA SOY TÍA n.n

Goku: ¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!! non

(Piccolo saca un papel y apunta: 111)

Vale, creo que me equivoqué, son las veces que se lo he dicho a Goku y él me ha felicitado n.nÛ

Runliney: Al menos el anima ¬¬ eres demasiado serio, Piccolo.

Piccolo: Al menos no hago el ridículo como tú.

Runliney: "Ught, eso me ha dolido" Bueno pero si hago el ridículo lo hago con orgullo n.nÛ

Piccolo: Encima te ríes de ti misma ¬.¬Û

Runliney: Es que sigo el dicho.

Piccolo: ¿Qué dicho?

Runliney: Ninguno no te lo he dicho XD

Piccolo: ................

Runliney: Vale, vale no me mires así. Es que no lo he podido evitar. Vaaaale ya me pongo seria "¿seria? ¿yo? ¡Que chiste!" Haber dice así: Ejem, ejem, ejem... (sacando un pergamino y unas gafas de media luna de no se sabe donde) Dice así: BIENAVENTURADOS LOS QUE SE RIEN DE SÍ MISMOS, PORQUE EL CACHONDEO LES SERÁ ETERNO. Ala, ya está, ¿te gustó?

Piccolo: ¬.¬ Patético.

Runliney: Engreído, si lo se no te digo nada y ahora déjame que acabe.

Bueno aquí a salido Yirou mencionado, lo que me recuerda... ¿qué ha sido del pequeño robot? Bueno la verdad es que no me acordé de él cundo hice el prologo n.nÛ. Bueno no pasa nada digamos que sigue con Pan. JEH, JEH.

Yirou: Rune olvidadiza yirou, yirou.

Runliney: Calla, bicho. ¬¬

Bueno (huy con el "bueno" como me repito) mandarme muchos reviews venga, y ya siento que la forma de convertirse en SS de Rhiad haya sido tan... tonta. No es mi culpa n.n es culpa de la autora. Huy, si soy yo. n.nÛû

Yirou: Rune olvidadiza yirou, yirou.

Runliney: Que te calles, aparato, o acabas mal ¬¬

Bueno(otra vez el "bueno") ya dejo de daros la lata n.n

RUNLINEY


	8. El Torneo

Dragon ball: Sangre nueva

Capitulo 8: El Torneo

.-. Venga, Rhiad. Arriba.- Dijo Bulma zarandeando suavemente a la niña- Tienes que empezar a vestirte.

.-. (con voz de estoy dormida) Déjame dormir, abuelita.- dándose la vuelta.

.-. ¿Acaso no quieres ir?

.-. (con voz de sigo dormida) Noooo...

.-. Vale, le diré a tu abuelo que no quieres participar en el Torneo. n.n

.-. Vale............ –tres, dos, uno...- ¡¡QUE!! ¿EL TORNEO? SI QUE QUIERO

.-. Jajaja. Ya me lo imaginaba. Venga levanta. Todos tienen que estar a punto de llegar.

Aquel día era EL DÍA. Todos se iban a reunir en la Corporación Cápsula para ir juntos a la isla Papaya donde se celebraba el Torneo, pero todavía era pronto y aquí la gente también desayuna y mas siendo una familia de saiyans.

.-. BUENOS DÍAS TITA BRA –grito Rhiad sentándose al lado de Bra y poniéndose a tragar, quiero decir comer.

Vegeta miró de reojo a su nieta, normalmente se sentaba a su lado, pero esta vez ni siquiera le había dado los buenos días a él.

.-. "¿Estará resentida?"- pensó (¿no se por que tendría que estarlo? ¬¬)

Tampoco lo pensó demasiado, ¿qué mas daba que todavía estaría enfadada? Lo que había hecho lo hizo por su bien, ya se le pasaría. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegaron los Son, la familia de Krilin (¿Esta gente no tiene apellido? O.o) y para desgracia de Vegeta también Keven se dejó caer por ahí. Cuando estuvieron todos reunidos se pusieron en marcha en el "autobús" volador de Bulma. Estaban colocados así:

Bulma como conductora (o piloto) Vegeta de copiloto.

En el primer asiento doble a la izquierda: Chichi y Goten

En el primero a la derecha: Krilin y C-18

En el segundo a la izq.: Videl y Gohan

En el segundo a la Der.: Bra y Maron (Vegeta no le dejó ponerse con Keven :p)

En el tercero a la izq.: Uub y Pan

En el tercero a la Der.: Keven y El maestro Mutenroy

Atrás del todo en el asiento corrido: Kakarotto y Rhiad (los que quedaban)

(N. de A: Se ha notado mucho que quería ocupar espacio ¿no? n.nÛû)

En el Bus:

.-. Esto me trae muchos recuerdos ¿a ti no?- dijo Goten a su madre.

.-. Si, recuerdo la primera vez que tú participaste... y la verdad eso me inquieta...- respondió ella preocupada.

.-. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

.-. Oh, nada. No me hagas caso.

.-. Mama cuando dices eso todavía me inquietas mas a mi.

.-. No es nada importante, solo que siempre que mas de uno de nosotros a participado en el Torneo... siempre ha pasado algo.

.-. Bah. No digas tontadas, cuando nosotros éramos pequeños no pasó nada.

.-. ¿Tan pronto has olvidado que fue cuando apareció Buu buu? ¬.¬

.-. Ah, si, es cierto. n.nÛ Pero tranquila hoy no pasará nada.

.-. Eso espero. "Aun así tengo un mal presentimiento... ojalá estuviera Goku aquí, me sentiría mas tranquila"

Un poco mas atrás:

.-. Le doy las gracias por haberme entrenado de urgencia estos tres días, Maestro.- le dijo Keven al viejo maestro tortuga.

.-. Oh, no tiene importancia, nunca me ha importado coger un discípulo. Además Bra es una buena amiga, tú solo procura llegar a las finales.- le animó el anciano.

.-. ¡De acuerdo!

.-. Ñe...ñeñeñeñeñe – Mutenroshi se pone a reírse por lo bajo mientras recuerda...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-FLASH BACK-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hace mas o menos tres días en la islita.

.-. Oye Bra, ¿estas segura de que aquí vive alguien?- Dijo Keven bajando del aero-coche y mirando la casita.

.-. ¡¡Hola chicos!!- Dijo Maron saliendo de la casa.

.-. ¿Lo ves? –le respondió Bra a su novio, después volviéndose hacia Maron- Oye ¿estas segura de que tus padres no llegaran pronto?

.-. Tranquila han ido al cine, no volverán hasta tarde. Tan solo estamos aquí el Maestro, la tortuga y yo.

.-. Bien, vamos Keven.- le dijo cogiéndole del brazo y metiendo lo en la casa.

.-. ¡¡Hola Bra, cuanto tiempo!!- Saludó la tortuga.

.-. Aaaahhh UNA TORTUGA QUE HABLA.- se extraño Keven. (Sería lo normal ¿no? Lo raro es que nadie se extrañe)

.-. Tranquilo Keven no es para tanto ¬.¬Û. Hola Tortuga, ¿dónde está el maestro Muten? Necesitamos hablar con él.

.-. Estoy aquí Bra- dijo el anciano bajando por las escaleras- ¿a que se debe la visita?

.-. Buenas tardes Maestro- haciendo una inclinación- Este es Keven, mi novio.

.-. Buenas tardes.

.-. Hola ¿que tal?... Un momento has dicho novio, que raro que Vegeta no lo lanzara por la ventana.

.-. O.OÛ ¿¿¿QUÉ???- grito Keven mirando a Bra asustado. (es asustadizo el chico)

.-. Si bueno... -.-Û mejor dejar el tema, necesitamos su ayuda, Maestro.

.-. ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para que?

Bra y Keven le explican el reto de Vegeta.

Muten: Ah, entiendo... sabes has tenido mucha suerte, que Vegeta acepte que salgas con su hija aun poniéndote un reto es mucha suerte, muchacho, normalmente sus novios acaban arrojados por la ventana o aplastados contra una pared, el que mas suerte con un ojo morado...

.-. Si, algo de eso había oído O.OÛ- añadió Keven creyéndose al fin de que los rumores entorno a Bra eran verdad.

.-. ¡¡¿Pero queréis dejar ese tema ya?!! – gritó la joven saiyan roja de rabia al recordar las acciones de su querido padre.

.-. Bueno, así que habéis venido a pedirme que te entrene antes del Torneo ¿No es así... Keven?

.-. Por favor maestro Mutenroy, acépteme como su discípulo.

.-. La verdad es que ya estoy viejo para eso...

.-. Venga conmigo un momento – le corto Bra cogiendolo de la mano y entrándolo a la cocina- Por favor, Maestro, entrene a Keven y haré lo que sea.

.-. Mmm... ¿Lo que sea?- con un brillo lascivo en las gafas.

.-. Bueno... Lo que sea no, pero... si consigue que Keven llegue a la final le dejaré que... que me toque el culo.

.-. ¿En serio? #o# ... "Un momento si Vegeta se enterara de eso... me mataría... bueno es un riesgo"(viejo chivo lascivo) Esta bien, Bra, entrenaré a tú novio.

.-. ¿En serio? ¡¡GRACIAS MAESTRO!!- dándole un abrazo.

.-. No pasa nada chica, para que están los amigos- poniendo su mano en el culo de Bra.

PLAF (- Ruido del puñetazo propinado por Bra que manda a Muten contra la pared.

.-. ¡¡No se pase de listo!!- saliendo de la habitación.

Después salió Mutenroy con dos grandes tiritas una en cada mejilla.

.-. Muchacho he decidido que te voy a entrenar "La verdad es que le iba a entrenar desde el principio, pero..."

.-. ¿DE VERDAD? ¡¡GRACIAS!!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Muten: MUEJE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE…- se reía mientras un chorro de sangre le salía por la nariz y todos le miraban con una enorme gota.

Mas atrás en el asiento de los niños.

.-. ¿Qué le pasa al Maestro? Nunca le había visto así O.oÛ- pregunto Kakarotto mirando al viejo lascivo, quiero decir, al viejo maestro shoqueado.

.-. Ni idea, le deben de haber dado un golpe en la nariz y por eso sangra O.oÛ- contestó la niña que tiene respuesta para todo aunque sea inventada.

.-. ¿Pero por que se ríe? ¿no le duele? O.oÛ

.-. Nuse, es un señor muy raro O.oÛ

.-. Bueno ¿qué era lo que me querías decir?- continuó el pequeño saiyan saliendo del shoc y cambiando de tema.

.-. Ah, si. Jejeje. Te he ganado.

.-. ¿Ganado? ¿el que?

.-. (Se acerca a su oído) Me puedo convertir en súper saiyan

.-. (en susurro) ¿Ah si?- la niña asiente- ya era hora n.n

.-. ¿? ¿Cómo que ya era hora?

.-. Veras no quiero que te enfades, pero yo solo lo hice porque mi papá me lo recomendó.

.-. ¿De que estas hablando Kakarotto? ò.ó- ya se empezaba a enfadar.

.-. Pues... que yo también puedo convertirme en súper saiyan.

.-. ¡¡QUE!! ¡¿Desde cuando?!- dijo la niña levantando la voz en demasía.

.-. Sshh, no grites.

.-. ¡¿Desde cuando?!- repitió en un tono de voz mas bajo.

.-. La verdad es que no me acuerdo...- respondió intentando hacer memoria.

.-. ¿Qué no te acuerdas?

.-. No, la verdad es que lo hago desde que era muy pequeño.

.-. Todo este tiempo has podido y... y no... NO ME HAS DICHO NADA

.-. Ssssshhhh no hace falta que grites

.-. Pero... ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

.-. Pues porque mi papá me dijo que era mejor así.

.-. ¿Por qué?

.-. Pues... porque... te habrías enfadado conmigo.

.-. ¡¡No digas tonterías!! ¡¿por qué me tendría que haber enfadado?! ¡yo no me enfado por tonterías!

.-. Ahora estas enfadada – dijo mirándola con una gota.

.-. Si estoy enfadada es porque me has mentido.

.-. No te he mentido, simplemente no te lo he dicho.

.-. ¡ESO ES LO MISMO! o

.-. Bueno, vale... ¿me perdonas?- en el fondo es un buen chico (bueno... y a simple vista es un buen chico n.nÛ)

.-. Te perdono con una condición.- dijo ella con una sonrisa de astucia.

.-. ¿Cuál?- le preguntó temiéndose lo peor.

.-. Que cuando nos enfrentemos en el Torneo te enfrentes a mi en estado de súper saiyan, yo también lo haré.

.-. ¿¿Qué??

.-. ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te gane?

.-. No, pero mi papá me ha dicho que no me convierta durante el Torneo.

.-. Bah, que mas da. Será divertido, además así mostraremos a los mayores que no solo ello pueden ser buenos luchando.

.-. Nos la podemos cargar.- agregó la voz de la sabiduría.

.-. JEH, lo se, pero... ¿qué diferencia hay de otros días?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ya en la cola de inscripción.

.-. Vaya, si que se presenta gente este año.- dijo Videl.

.-. Si, pero no creo que muchos de ellos consigan siquiera pasar la selección.- añadió Chichi.

.-. Y mas estando nosotros aquí.- dijo, como no, Krilin metiendo la pata.

.-. Ah, pero ¿al final participas, papá?

.-. ¿Participar? No gracias, seguramente no pasaría de la primera ronda, ya estoy viejo.- aclaró rápidamente.

.-. No digas bobadas, de seguro que llegarías mas lejos que muchos de los lechales de por aquí.- le dijo la androide con ternura.

.-. Bueno gracias,- respondió ruborizado- pero no voy a participar. Participa tú si quieres, ayer te vi con ganas.

.-. La verdad es que si Vegeta no participara no te diría que no. Pero mejor no lo hago.

.-. ¿Por qué no?- le preguntó Goten.

.-. Porque se muy bien que está buscando la ocasión de devolverme la paliza que yo le di a él hace tiempo. Ahora lo tendría muy fácil.

.-. Bah, ya se le habrá olvidado.- le dijo Krilin animadamente.

.-. ¿De verdad lo crees? ¬¬

.-. No, la verdad es que no. -.-

.-. Oíd, ¿alguien ha visto a Gohan?- preguntó de pronto Chichi.

.-. Es verdad, hace un rato que ha desaparecido.- alegó su hijo menor.

.-. ¿Creéis que aparecerá Saiyaman en el Torneo? XD- comentó Mutenroy (-.-Û como sea eso me corto las venas)

.-. No, no lo creo ¬.¬. Tan solo ha ido a... hacer un recado. Volverá cuando el Torneo empiece.

.-. EEYY, GOTEN, MARON OS VAIS A APUNTAR O NO.- gritó Uub desde la mesa de inscripción, junto a Bra, Keven y Pan.

Después de un rato ya están todos apuntados y van de camino a los vestuarios.

.-. ESPÉRAME- gritó Rhiad que se había quedado rezagada al despedirse de su abuela.

Vegeta descruzó los brazos y estiró su mano para recibir a su nieta, pero para su sorpresa ella tan solo pasó a su lado y se agarró de la mano de Goten que iba con su hijo un poco mas adelante. Vegeta la miró molesto y Bra que iba a su lado (por obligación) se dio cuenta.

.-. ¿Qué ocurre papá?

.-. ¿A que te refieres?

.-. Normalmente Rhiad no se separa de ti y hoy te lleva ignorando todo el día.

.-. Bah, ya ves lo que me importa lo que haga la cría esa.

.-. Eso significa que te importa y mucho.

.-. Deja de decir idioteces, o ¿quieres que te baje la paga?- le espetó Vegeta con una vena saltada.

.-. Esta bien ¬¬, pero al menos dime porque esta así.

.-. ¿Acaso crees que lo se?

.-. Pues si.

.-. Grrr... "Es igual a su madre, las dos igual de plastas" Ayer discutimos durante el entrenamiento.

.-. ¿Solo eso? ¬¬

.-. ¿Qué mas quieres?

.-. La verdad, por ejemplo. ¬.¬

.-. ¡Esa es la verdad, si no soporta que la riñan no es mi culpa!

.-. Eso me parece mas lógico... -.- ya me conozco yo tus broncas.

.-. ¡Se acabó!, ¡la paga a la mitad!

.-. ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! ¡Pero si no he hecho nada! ToT (que injusto)

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Después de un rato toda la tribu estaba cambiada y lista, por supuesto todos habían pasado la prueba eliminatoria, aparte de que Vegeta volvió a hacer la gracia de cargarse la maquina. E iban a ver los combates infantiles. El presentador ya estaba hablando sobre el Ring (¿se jubilará alguna vez ese hombre? O.o)

Presentador: BUENOS DÍAS A TODO EL MUNDO, AQUÍ ESTAMOS UN AÑO MAS EN EL TORNEO DE ARTES MARCIALES BAJO EL SOL. A CONTINUACIÓN COMENZARAN LOS COMBATES INFANTILES. ESTE AÑO TENEMOS A 16 QUERUBINES CON PUÑOS DE HIERRO.

A continuación presentó a los dos primeros participantes. Dos niños que nada tienen que ver con la historia y que además eran penosos luchadores así que creo que a nadie le dará lastima que no ponga su pelea, así que pasemos directamente a la pelea de Kakarotto, ¿Vale? n.n

.-. (imaginaos que esta en alta voz) Muy buena pelea. Ahora vamos a la segunda, por favor que suban los participantes. – dijo el presentador.

Por la puerta aparecen Kakaratto y un chico de 16 años.

.-. YYYYYY AQUí ESTAN. El participante número 3 es nada mas que el ganador de los tres últimos Torneo, este es el último año que participa en el infantil, lo echaremos de menos, YOOOOOSHI UKIDOOOOO. Su adversario el participante numero 4 es nada mas y nada menos que el nieto del varias veces campeón Son Goku y sobrino de la hija del campeón mundial Mr. Satan y es... SOOOOON KAKAROTTOOOOOO.

En el ring.

.-. Hey, tú, canijo. Ríndete y no te pegaré fuerte.- dijo Yoshi mientras se sonaba las tabas de los dedos.

.-. Lo siento pero rendirse es de cobardes y yo no soy cobarde n.n

.-. No, eres tonto. Si no te rindes te pegare tan fuerte que te tirare del ring.

.-. Bueno eso si llegas a pegarme. n.n (que vacilón el chaval)

.-. Jajaja, eres un fanfarrón. Te tumbaré de un golpe.

.-. Vale. Pero como este es tu último año no te dejaré quedar mal, después de que tu me pegues yo te tirare del ring en tres golpes, ¿de acuerdo? n.n (que niño mas raro ¬¬)

.-. Que comience el combate. HAJIME!!!- gritó el arbitro... presentador... lo que sea. El tipo con gafas de sol y micro.

.-. Saludos- dijo Júnior mientras se inclinaba y después se puso en posición de combate.

Yoshi se lanzó sobre Kakarotto propinándole un puñetazo en plena cara, el niño no hizo ningún movimiento para esquivarlo o detenerlo. El adolescente se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos al ver que no había movido al niño ni un milímetro.

.-. ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Kakarotto con toda su inocencia.

Yoshi asintió todavía con los ojos muy abiertos.

.-. Entonces me toca n.n

Júnior se agacho de una patada rasa lo tiró, pero antes de que tocara el suelo lo agarró por la camisa y lo lanzó hacia un lateral; justo cuando iba a caer fuera del ring Kakarotto apareció enfrente de él y con un puñetazo le hizo caer por el otro extremo. (que bestia ¬.¬Û)

.-. FUERA DEL RING. Es increíble amigos, Yoshi ganador de los últimos 3 Torneos a sido eliminado en la primera ronda por la implacable técnica del luchador numero 4, Sooon Kakarottooo.

Mientras bajaba a la sala de espera.

.-. Eres un presumido.- le dijo Rhiad nada mas aparecer ante ella- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Podrías haberlo tumbado de un golpe.

.-. La verdad es que quería divertirme.- respondió el chico con una mano en la nuca.

.-. ¿En serio? Entonces ¿por que no le has dejado defenderse?

.-. Pero si lo he hecho, ¿no te has dado cuenta? Incluso he dejado huecos bien claros en la defensa, pero él no los ha visto, mi papá me habría machacado.

.-. Pero no todos son como tu papá. ¬.¬Û

En las gradas.

.-. Bueno creo que aquí no hay mucho que ver. ¿Alguien viene conmigo a comer algo?- dijo Goten mientras veía a su hijo descender del tatami.

.-. Dices eso porque ya has visto pelear a tu hijo ¬.¬- le dijo Bra.

.-. Que va, eso es lo de menos. Seguramente hasta que no les llegue el turno de pelear a ellos dos juntos no va a haber nada que ver, además tengo hambre. n.n

Todos se caen al suelo, excepto a Vegeta que le salen un montón de gotitas.

.-. Bueno la verdad es que yo también tengo un poco de hambre, no he desayunado mucho n.nÛ- corroboró Pan la opinión de su tío. (para ella no desayunar mucho es desayunar cuatro veces mas que una persona normal)

.-. Venga Bra, vamos, total ya sabemos el resultado.- le convenció Uub a Bra.

.-. Si, en eso tienes razón.

Todos se ponen en marcha menos Vegeta que se queda rezagado.

.-. Papá ¿vienes?

.-. Si, ahora voy.

Algo o mejor dicho alguien había captado su atención. Era un hombre totalmente vestido de gris, con capa y todo que miraba desde la baranda al ring. Tenía la cara tapada con la capucha y tan solo se podía ver el brillo de sus ojos. Pero eso a Vegeta le parecía irrelevante, lo que captó su atención fue la aureola que tenía sobre su cabeza. Intentó sentir el ki del extraño, pero no pudo éste lo mantenía oculto. Al final desistió y se dirigió a encontrarse con los demás en la cafetería.

El extraño sujeto observó de reojo la marcha de Vegeta, había notado claramente el examen visual del príncipe.

.-. ¿Me habrá descubierto?-se preguntó a si mismo- .... No, no lo creo.

Siguió mirando al ring donde un niño rechoncho y otro mas flaco y de pelo verde se observaban. De repente el niño gordo salió despedido por un lateral de un puñetazo propinado por el flaco a una velocidad asombrosa. El hombre de gris pestañeo un par de veces.

.-. Interesante...

.-. (el presentador Saliendo del shoc) FUERA DEL RING. Increíble el participante numero 8 se ha desecho de su adversario de un solo golpe...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:

BUENAS. ¡Por fin llegó el torneo! Quería aprovechar para hacer un comentario sobre la herencia saiyan. Saque un par de conclusiones y son: 1- que con el tiempo los saiyans desaparecerían por completo (esa es lógica) y 2-que ningún nieto de Vegeta o Goku podría convertirse en súper saiyan, es mas serian completamente humanos a no ser que el gen saiyan sea dominante, pero si fuera así eso de que sus hijos por ser mestizos son mas fuertes no podría ser. Así que por descarte son coodominantes y tan solo tendrían el 25% de posibilidades para que serian semi-saiyans n.n en fin mejor dejo de daros la chapa, porque la verdad me parece que eso a Akira-sama le da igual ¿por qué sino en "Dragon ball GT: 100 años después" aparece Goku Jr. Convirtiéndose en S.S?

Goku: Rune

Runliney: ES QUE NUNCA ME VAIS A DEJAR DESPEDIRME TRANQUILA!!!

Goku: ¿Has visto a Piccolo?

Runliney: "Me ha ignorado" Pues no, pensé que estaría contigo.

Goku: Pues yo pensaba eso mismo, pero si no esta ni contigo ni conmigo...¿dónde esta?

Runliney: Lo habrán abducido ¬¬

Goku: ¿De verdad? O.o

Runliney: ¬¬ Pero que inocente eres. Déjale ya es mayorcito sabe cuidarse solo.

Bueno me despido, mandar reviews por favor es importante para mi, mandarme, mandarme.

RUNLINEY


	9. ¿Quien es ese niño?

Dragon ball: Sangre nueva

Capitulo 9¿Y ese niño tan raro?

Seguimos en los combates infantiles. La primera ronda ya había pasado y por supuesto ambos niños se habían clasificado para la segunda y después para la tercera, que eran las semifinales. Por cosas del destino (y de la autora) les habían tocado los puestos de tal forma que todo auguraba que en la final se iban a encontrar los dos pequeños saiyans.

En el descanso antes de las semifinales.

.-. Esto va a ser pan comido –dijo la niña entusiasmada- después me toca luchar contra un niño gordo y lento ja ja.

.-. No deberías burlarte de tus rivales - le reprochó Júnior-. Mi papá y mi tío dicen que tenemos que respetarlos aunque nos caigan mal.

.-. Bah, que tontería. Ese niño no está a nuestro nivel. (me suena esta filosofía¿de donde creéis que la habrá aprendido?)

.-. Tú misma.- le respondió el niño, ya sabía de sobra que era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión respecto a ese tema.

.-. Oye ¿y a ti con quien te toca luchar?- le preguntó Rhiad.

.-. Es ese niño de allí, el de pelo verde –dijo Kakarotto señalando a un niño que estaba recostado en una pared con los brazos cruzados y gesto pensativo- he intentado hablar con él, pero no me hace caso.

.-. ¿Ah no¿por qué?

.-. No se. ¿Oye¿te has fijado en su ki?

.-. No¿por qué?- dijo sin mucho afán.

.-. Hazlo.- le ordeno el muchacho seriamente.

La niña se concentró unos instantes.

.-. ¡Ay¡Tiene mucha fuerza!- miro a su amigo y éste asintió en silencio- ¿De donde a salido?

En la cafetería.

.-. Aaaa. Estoy llena- dijo Pan recostándose en la silla

.-. Más te vale porque creo que has acabado tú sola con la comida de la cafetería.- le dijo Uub tranquilamente... mas bien lo pensó en voz alta.

.-. ¡QUE HAS DICHO!- gritó la nieta de Goku apunto de pegarle.

.-. No te pongas así que solo era una broma.- protegiéndose con los brazos para recibir el golpe.

.-. Dejar las peleas para el ring.- les detuvo Maron- Creo que deberíamos ir yendo hacia las gradas no me quiero perder el combate de los pequeños.

.-. ¡Eso! Que quiero ver a mi sobrina ganar.

.-. ¡JA! Eso habrá que verlo.- le dijo Goten encarándola.

.-. Lo siento, pero es un hecho.- dijo en pose de sabelotodo (la típica que pone Bulma)

Entre las discusiones y las apuestas sobre cual de los dos iba a ganar la tribu fue alejándose de la cafetería dejando a los camareros con un montón de platos para fregar y la despensa vacía.

.-. Venga niños os toca.- les dijo el presentador a Kakarotto y a su contrincante. – Esperad aquí mientras os anuncio.

Los niños esperaron en la puerta mientras les anunciaban debidamente.

.-. Hola me llamo Kakarotto ¿y tú?

.-. Ya te enteraras- le respondió con suficiencia.

.-. ?O.O

Los niños se dispusieron a ir hacia el ring cuando Rhiad se acercó a Kakarotto.

.-. Recuerda que tienes que luchar conmigo, no pierdas- le susurró

.-. Tranquila n.n

Los dos luchadores subieron al ring se pusieron en posición y esperaron.

.-. Que raro, Kakarotto no ha hecho el saludo... siempre lo hace... – apuntó Goten.

.-. Eso es porque tu hijo es mas inteligente que tú,- dijo Vegeta tranquilamente- ¿no te has dado cuenta que el otro no es un niño normal?

Todos le miraron a Vegeta con curiosidad.

.-. Maldita sea ?tan atrofiado tenéis el instinto que ya no sentís ni las energías de vuestro alrededor!- les gritó.

En ese momento todos cayeron en la cuenta (excepto Keven que aun no conseguía controlar eso).

.-. ... Ese niño...- dijo Bra.

.-. ... no es...- continuó Goten.

.-. ... normal...- siguió Uub.

.-. ...tiene una fuerza...- prosiguió Pan.

.-. ...INCREÍBLE...- Concluyó Maron.

.-. Felicidades. Incluso dos niños pequeños se han dado cuenta antes que vosotros – les comunico Vegeta con ironía.

.-. "¿De que hablan?"- se preguntó Keven para sus adentros.

En el ring la cosa era diferente, hacía rato que ya había dado la señal de comienzo, pero los dos niño inmóviles se evaluaban uno al otro.

.-. ¿A que esperas para atacar?- le hostigó el niño de pelo verde a Kakarot.

.-. Eso mismo te pregunto yo.- le contestó él. Odiaba ser el primero en atacar.

El niño de pelo verde esbozó una sonrisa y se lanzó al ataque al igual que el saiyan. Para los ojos de la mayoría de los espectadores ambos niños habían desaparecido, nadie excepto los guerreros Z podían verlos.

.-. ¿De donde ha salido ese niño?- preguntó Krilin levantándose de la silla.

.-. ¿Has visto, Chichi? No pensé que los niños encontrarían dificultades para llegar a la final.- le dijo Bulma a su amiga.

.-. Ése no es una dificultad- levantándose del asiento- VENGA JÚNIOR ACABA CON ÉL, TIENES QUE HACER CASO A TU ABUELA¡ME OYES!

.-. Ese niño es increíble... – comentó C-18

.-. Verdad que si...- dijo Gohan con jactancia.

C-18 miró a Gohan y se encontró con que el primogénito de Goku tenía la vista puesta en la pelea y una expresión de orgullo increíble.

.-. Gohan... te refieres a tu sobrino ¿verdad?- le peguntó la androide con mirada escrutadora.

Gohan que acababa de darse cuenta de que todos se habían vuelto hacia él, puso cara de terror sin saber que decir. Por suerte Videl intervino.

.-. Claro que se refiere a Júnior¿a quien sino?.- todos se quedaron contentos con la respuesta y Videl se volvió a su marido susurrando- Eres increíble, no sabes guardar un secreto, Gohan.

.-. Lo siento no lo pude evitar.- le respondió él con una mano en la nuca y mirada de arrepentimiento.

En el ring.

Los niños se detuvieron a descansar unos segundos ambos estaban jadeantes.

.-. No lo haces del todo mal.- dijo el niño anónimo a su adversario.

.-. Gracias. Tú tampoco eres nada malo. Me alegra haber encontrado a otro tan fuerte como Rhiad y como yo, esto será divertido.

.-. ¿En serio? Pero te equivocas en algo...

.-. ¿En que?

.-. Que yo soy mas fuerte... ESQUIVA ESTO.

El niño de pelo verde le lanzó a Kakarotto una bola de energía éste la esquivó por poco. En las gradas todo el mundo abrió los ojos como platos incluso los guerreros Z.

Kakarotto le devolvió el golpe con un kamehameha desde el aire y levantó una gran humareda.

.-. ¿Dónde...?- se preguntó el pequeño saiyan.

.-. AQUÍ DETRÁS

El peliverde le dio un tremendo cogotazo que lo llevo al suelo, aunque el impacto no fue grave ya que consiguió parase con las manos, aun así antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie el otro niño ya estaba a su lado y le propinó una patada que lo lanzó fuera del ring. Antes de caer al suelo Kakarotto consiguió controlar su vuelo y volvió al ring.

.-. Vaya. ¿Por qué no te has caído? Ahora te tendré que volver a tirar.- dijo el joven guerrero con presunción.

.-. Esta vez no te será tan fácil, me voy a poner serio ¿Eh? (que majo, avisa y todo)

.-. Jeje. Adelante, voy a ganar de todas formas.

Kakarotto se convirtió en súper saiyan mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de complicidad hacía la caseta de los participantes desde donde le observaba su amiga.

.-. ¡Haber si logras vencer al legendario Súper saiyan!- gritó lanzándose al ataque. (este niño se emociona con poco -.-)

.-. Eso es fácil.- recibiendo el ataque.

(N. de A: las peleas quizás quedan un tanto raras, recordar que cada ataque o defensa se ponen por separado, por ejemplo: "Una patada rasa. Un disparo de energía" queda raro, pero si se lee rápido mientras se imagina uno la escena queda bien n.n)

Un puñetazo desviado. Una patada parada. Una llave truncada. Un disparo de energía devuelto y desviado. El niño de pelo verde saltó hacía atrás alejándose de su adversario, un segundo después con dos dedos dirigió un rayo a Kakarotto. El nieto de Goku lo esquiva y le lanza otro kamahameha. El chico se lanza sobre él y mientras desvía con una mano el ataque con la otra le da un puñetazo. En el encontronazo levantan una nube de polvo, cuando se pude ver a los niños agarrados efectuándose llaves e intercambiando golpes el uno contra el otro. Los dos muchachos se separan al mismo tiempo y tocando un momento el tatami vuelven a la carga con gritos de furia. Se ve una pequeña y corta explosión de energía y de ella sale disparado Kakarotto que cae de pie fuera del ring, cuando iba a volver atacar se dio cuenta donde está y con un suspiro volvió a su estado normal.

.-. ¿Lo ves? Te dije que ganaría.- dijo el peliverde sonriéndole.

.-. Ha sido una buena pelea.- devolviéndole la sonrisa- ¿me vas a decir tu nombre ya?

.-. Escucha- le dijo señalando al presentador.

.-. (en altavoz) Es increíble damas y caballeros esta ha sido hasta ahora la mejor pelea de todas, el participante numero 3 y el participante numero 8 son dos grandes luchadores a pesar de su juventud. El participante numero 8 no quería que su nombre fuera revelado hasta que consiguiera ganar la semifinal, pero ahora puedo decir que el ganador ha sido¡PIIIIIIIIIIIIICCOLO!

.-. A si que ese es tu nombre... es raro, pero me suena mucho.- dijo Kakarot poniendo cara pensativa.

.-. Si, eso mismo dijo mi maestro. Creo que tú lo conoces.

.-. Mmm... pues no se.

.-. Es Son Gohan.

En las gradas:

.-. O.o ?QUÉ NOMBRE A DICHO!- gritó Pan con el cuerpo sobresaliendo de la barandilla para oír mejor al presentador.

.-. Creo que a dicho Piccolo. O.o pero eso no puede ser ¿verdad?- respondió Goten incrédulo.

.-. ¡Claro¡Con eso encaja todo!- Comentó Vegeta fingiendo no estar sorprendido.

.-. ¿A que te refieres papÿ

.-. A que por esa razón es tan fuerte.- aclaró él.

.-. ¿Qué razón?- preguntaron Uub y Maron a la vez.

.-. ¡Mira que sois lerdos! – les dijo Vegeta, como odiaba ser el mayor de todos (al pobre lo desesperan) - Ese niño es la reencarnación de Piccolo.

Todos(menos Keven que no se enteraba de nada)¿QUÉ!

.-. Eso... eso es imposible.- explicó Goten- Según sabemos Piccolo está en el infierno ¡no puede reencarnarse!... creo...

.-. Yo os lo puedo explicar.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Todos se voltearon para ver a Gohan que acababa de llegar a la grada de participantes (la de arriba del todo).

.-. ?Tú sabes algo de esto, papÿ- preguntó Pan.

.-. La verdad es que lo se todo.

.-. ¡Explícate!- espetó vegeta acercándose peligrosamente.

.-. Veréis os contaré que pasó... – comenzó Gohan con su historia.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-FLASH BACK-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hace mas o menos 7 años.

Dende ha ido con permiso del Rey Enma a hacer una visita a Piccolo al infierno, ve que esta subido en lo alto de una roca mirando al horizonte.

.-. ¡Te traigo buenas noticias Piccolo!- le dijo Dende acercándose a él.

.-. ¡Dende¿qué haces aquí?

.-. Ya te he dicho que te traía buenas noticias.

.-. ¿Buenas noticias¿qué clase de buenas noticias puedes traer a este lugar?

.-. Veras, te lo explicaré... Hace un par de días el Rey Enma me llamó a audiencia... – haciendo pausa de efecto.

.-. Bueno ¿y?

.-. Él quería hablar sobre tu condena...

.-. ¿Sobre mi condena?

.-. Así es... ¿sabes que ha decidido?

.-. ¡No, no lo se¡deja de hacerte el interesante y acaba de una buena vez!- le gritó Piccolo a quien se le había acabado la paciencia.

.-. Esta bien, esta bien, no te pongas así. Bueno, veras. Puede que seas hijo de quien y hayas hecho el mal que hayas hecho, pero tampoco puede negar que tú no hayas salvado y ayudado a salvar varias veces la Tierra, aparte que tú fuiste el anterior dios del planeta y fuiste bueno...

.-. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

.-. Pues que el Rey Enma no te puede enviar al paraíso, pero si te puede dar una segunda oportunidad. ¡No es fantástico!

.-. ¿A que te refieres con una segunda oportunidad?- preguntó antes de celebrar nada.

.-. Pues que te deja reencarnarte.- le explico Dende emocionado.

.-. ... No quiero reencarnarme.- sentenció el namekiano después de pensárselo.

.-. ¿Qué¿por qué?

.-. Porque no quiero.- respondió tajantemente.

.-. Pero ¿por qué?... Esta es tú última oportunidad, no habrá otra... si no la aceptas tendrás que quedarte en el infierno toda la eternidad.

.-. ...Me da igual.- dijo dándole la espalda.

.-. Pero... Piccolo...

.-. Ya te he dicho que no, así que vete y deja de molestarme.- En el fondo Piccolo sabía que esa era la última oportunidad que tenía para salir de ahí.

.-. No, no me voy.- le comunicó el dios de la Tierra- No me iré hasta que no me digas la razón de por que no quieres aceptar. Si es por miedo a perder tu fuerza no lo harás, te lo aseguro.

.-. ¿Quieres saber la verdadera razón? - Piccolo miró a su congénere por el rabillo del ojo. Dende asintió - Yo... no quiero perder mis recuerdos... es una tontería, pero no quiero.

Dende se quedó un rato en silencio, después habló.

.-. Pero... Piccolo... si no te reencarnas ahora, nunca podrás... se que perderás tus recuerdos, pero vivirás una nueva vida y...

.-. No quiero una nueva vida, Dende...- le respondió con voz grave - Quiero mi vida, me gusta mi vida... además el planeta Namek es demasiado aburrido.

.-. ¿El planeta Namek?... ¿Yo creí que preferías reencarnarte en el planeta Tierra?

.-. ¿Puedo reencarnarme en la Tierra?- preguntó volviéndose hacia Dende por completo.

.-. Si, por supuesto. Puedes reencarnarte en donde tú quieras, eso era parte del trato... claro que en la Tierra... nacerás humano.

.-. (unos instantes pensativo)... Pero seguiré teniendo la fuerza de ahora ¿verdad?- Ahora que sabía que ir a la Tierra formaba parte del trato la oferta le era mas agradable.

.-. Si, pero nacerás con ella dormida, igual que le pasó a Uub.

.-. Ya... Oye Dende¿me prometerías una cosa?

.-. ¿Cual?

.-. Que con el tiempo me lo recordareis todo.

.-. ¡Entonces aceptas!

.-. Si, pero solo con dos condiciones. La primera es que me lo recordéis todo y la segunda que Gohan me entrene, él es el único que sabe varias de mis técnicas. (Si claro solo por eso; que te hemos pillado)

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-FIN DEL FALSH BACK-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

.-. Eso fue lo que sucedió. Más tarde Dende me lo contó todo y yo acogí a Piccolo como mi discípulo.- terminó Gohan.

.-. Así que eso paso... ¿por qué no nos lo contaste antes?- preguntó Goten algo molesto.

.-. Por que temía que alguien se iría de la lengua...- se disculpó Gohan- Y por que quería daros una sorpresa.

.-. Eso quiere decir que él aun no sabe nada ¿no?- dijo Pan.

.-. Así es. Dende y yo pensamos que era mejor contárselo mas adelante, queráis o no ahora es un niño y no lo entendería.

.-. ¿Y donde ha estado todo este tiempo?- preguntó Uub.

.-. Pues con sus padres, claro. (Buen punto)- respondió Gohan tranquilamente.

Todos se caen de golpe, menos Keven que sigue sin enterarse de que va la historia. Un poco alejados de ellos una sombra gris y fisgona también se cae, pero nadie se percata.

.-. Por esa razón me metí a profesor,- continuó el primogénito de Goku- para encontrarle y poder entrenarle como él quería. La verdad es que me costó mucho convencer a sus padres... suerte que su madre era una antigua compañera de clase y muy amiga de Videl, que sino...

.-. Pero como... ¿mama también lo sabe?- preguntó Pan con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas, la pobre se sentía en la luna.

.-. Si, se lo tuve que contar para que me ayudara n.nÛ. Ahora mismo ella se lo está contando a los demás.

.-. Vaya... esto si que es una sorpresa.- comentó Bra a su padre.

.-. Si¿quién nos iba a decir que ese bicho verde volvería por aquí?- dijo Vegeta irónicamente. (como nunca)

En la sala de los participantes.

.-. ¡KAKAROTTO¡HAS PERDIDO!- gritó Rhiad lanzándose sobre él nada mas entrar- AHORA NO PODREMOS LUCHAR

.-. G.G (ojos espirales, por si no se entiende) Pero lucharas contra él, también es fuerte...- dijo intentando defenderse del "ataque" de su amiga.

Rhiad mira un momento al pequeño Piccolo y después vuelve a zarandear a Júnior.

.-. PERO NO ES LO MISMO, YO QUERÍA LUCHAR CONTRA TI, QUERÍA GANARTE.

Kakarotto: G.G ¡Oyoooo!

Piccolo r.: o.oÛ

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:

BUENASSSSSSSS. ¡Que¿os ha gustado la sorpresita? En el próximo capitulo veremos la pelea entre Rhiad y Piccolo r. (la "r" es de reencarnado) también empezaran las peleas de los adultos. Por cierto, tengo pensado un nuevo fic que anuncio ahora el titulo. Se llamará "Dos vidas", pero no puedo comenzar a escribirlo hasta que no acabe de cambiar todos los capítulos de "DB: Sangre nueva" que me quitaron de la pagina ù.ú. Bueno y ya sin mas dilación (antes de que me interrumpan) me despido no sin antes decir que me mandéis...

Goku: Oye Rune.

Runliney: "para que hablé" ¿Que es lo que quieres Goku? (cara de fastidio)

Goku: Preguntarte una cosa.

Runliney: Sorpréndeme...

Goku: Si Piccolo se reencarnó hace 7 años ¿cómo es que podía estar por aquí?

Runliney: ...

Goku¿Rune?... ¿Estas bien?

Runliney: La verdad es... que no lo había pensado. Si Piccolo estaba por ahí reencarnado... ¿quién estaba aquí conmigo todo este tiempo?

Goku: ...

Runliney: ...

(comienza a sonar la musiquilla de X-files y Runliney se acerca a Goku acurrucándose en sus brazos como una niña asustada)

Runliney: ...Goku...

Goku: ...¿Qué?...

Runliney: ... En ocasiones... en ocasiones... en ocasiones veo a Piccolo multiplicado por 7 y dividido entre 2 XO

Goku: O.o ?Eins?... Bueno como creo que la autora se acaba de volver loca lo digo de su parte. Enviar las quejas, las preguntas y cualquier cosa ¿de acuerdo? ADIOS n.n

Goku de parte de Runliney que en estos momentos esta indispuesta psíquicamente.


	10. Las sombras del pasado I

Dragon ball: Sangre nueva

Capitulo 10: Las sombras del pasado

(Lo que está entre comillas son pensamientos)

.-. Ha llegado la hora de la verdad.- decía el presentador emocionado- En estos momentos los dos finalistas se dirigen a sus puestos en esta última pelea por la victoria del Torneo. Por un lado el participante numero 8, que ha demostrado en la pelea anterior ser portador de una gran técnica, PIIIIIIICCOLO; y su adversaria, la única participante femenina de esta edición, que nos a sorprendido a todos con su gran velocidad, RHIIIIIIIAD. ¿Quién será el ganador del Torneo infantil? Parece que ambos luchadores tienen muchas posibilidades. ¿Quieren saber quien ganará?

.-. SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- grito el publico entusiasmado.

.-. Entonces... ¡¡¡¡QUÉ COMIENCE EL COMBATE!

Los niños se encontraban a ambos lados del tatami observándose con astucia.

.-. Bueno tú dirás cuando empezamos.- Dijo el jovencísimo Piccolo de aspecto humano a la nieta de Vegeta.

.-. JEH ¿Te crees que soy como Júnior? No te hagas el chulo, no me ganaras fácilmente.

.-. Ja ja ja ja ja. Desde luego más graciosa si que eres.- se burló él.

.-. Tt. ¡Tonto! ¡Ahora veras!

La niña comenzó a concentrarse. El polvo del suelo comenzó a alejarse de ella y poco a poco los trozos de baldosa sueltos se comenzaron a elevar a su alrededor. Rhiad siguió concentrándose hasta sentir que la energía le recorría todo el cuerpo, su pelo se soltó de la coleta rompiendo el lazo (pobre, hasta para luchar le ponen lazo -.-) y se erizó. Con un último esfuerzo un aura dorada la rodeo tiñendo su cabello del mismo color y sus ojos de azul. Rhiad miró con suficiencia a su adversario.

.-. ¿Y bien?- preguntó ella sintiéndose realmente superior a nadie.

.-. Y bien nada. Tu amigo también lo hizo y mucho mas rápido que tú.- le dijo Piccolo bajando a la niña de su nube, por supuesto eso no le sentó nada bien a la pequeña saiyan.

.-. ¡Estúpido! ¡Aun que Kakarotto también sea un saiyan, yo soy mas poderosa porque pertenezco a la estirpe real! "Si he tardado es porque era la segunda vez que me convierto"

.-. Bah, deja de inventarte cosas. ¡Luchemos! "¿Qué será estirpe real?" (no es que sea tonto, es que tiene 7 años :S)

.-. Grrr... AHORA VERAS

Rhiad se lanzó al ataque sin pensárselo dos veces por lo tanto Piccolo la esquivó con facilidad, lo que él no sabía era que había hecho justo lo que Rhiad quería. Al ver que el antiguo namekiano la esquivaba hacia la derecha la niña le arreó una patada que le alcanzó en el hombro lanzándolo hacia un costado. Antes de tocar el suelo Piccolo consiguió hacer una pirueta, caer de pie y lanzarse contra la chica.

Un derechazo directo. Desviado. Rodillazo. Parado. Patada alta. Esquivado. Puñetazo a la mandíbula. De lleno. La niña dio un par de tumbos hacia atrás aturdida por el golpe, pero consiguió evitar un segundo golpe dando una voltereta hacia atrás y alejándose de su atacante. Inmediatamente después la niña puso los brazos en cruz y acumuló energía en sus manos.

.-. FINAL FLASH- gritó mientras juntaba sus muñecas y disparaba un haz de pura energía.

.-. HIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA- grito el niño de pelo verde lanzando su respectivo ataque.

Los dos disparos chocaron entre si deslumbrando a los atónitos espectadores y a los guerreros Z. En el palco.

.-. "Estúpida niña.- pensó Vegeta- Le he dicho mas de cien veces que no use esa técnica, no la controla bien. Va a perder."

.-. VENGA AGUANTA AHÍ, RHIAD,- animaba Pan cayéndose prácticamente del palco- QUE SE NOTE QUE LAS CHICAS TAMBIEN SABEMOS LUCHAR.

.-. Tranquilízate un poco, Pan, ¿quieres? O.oÛ- le dijo Uub mientras evitaba que se caería.

.-. Menudo choque de energías...- comentó Bra con preocupación- Espero que no se hagan daño.

.-. A mi me preocupa mas que alguno de los dos lo esquive, si dan a las gradas puede salir gente herida.- apuntó Maron sabiamente.

.-. Te equivocas, con esa potencia puede haber algo mas que heridos.- corrigió Goten- Esos dos parecen tontos, mira que ponerse a hacer eso en un sitio tan lleno de gente.

.-. Goten tiene razón.- afirmó ¿Vegeta?... increíble pero cierto- Estar atentos. Si alguna de las dos energías se dirigen a las gradas, desviarla.(¿Vegeta...? ¿preocupándose por la gente?)

.-. "Esto es increíble... esos dos niños... y el de antes también... yo ni siquiera he conseguido hacer un kame hame ha decente... un momento... si eso lo hacen unos niños, ¿los adultos?" –pensó Keven, mira con pavor a los demás- "Creo que comienzo a marearme... esto no será fácil... ¿Por qué no me he echado una novia normalita?"

En el ring.

Los niños seguían concentrando mas y mas su ki en el choque de energías entre las miradas de asombro del publico. Ambos estaban ya empapados en sudor, pero aun aguantaban sin flaquear lo mas mínimo.

.-. ¡¡¡RÍNDETE DE UNA VEZ!- gritó Piccolo a su adversaria.

.-. ¡¡¡NO! – respondió ella enérgicamente.

.-. ENTONCES TENDRÉ QUE VENCERTE A LAS MALAS. ¡¡HIIIAAA!

Rhiad sintió como la presión aumentaba, intentó mantenerse firme, pero la energía del chico empezaba a ganarle terreno a la suya y a empujarla hacia atrás. Con un grito feroz soltó mas energía y consiguió recuperar algo de terreno, pero no tardo en perderlo otra vez cuando su contrincante volvió a arremeter. Piccolo por su parte lo tenía mas fácil la niña ejercía resistencia, pero él era mas fuerte. No quería hacerle daño tan solo intentaba empujarla poco a poco hacia el borde de la tarima y lo estaba consiguiendo.

La joven saiyan estaba entre la espada y la pared. El Final flash le había consumido mucha fuerza y el pulso de energías que estaba manteniendo ahora la estaba agotando y arrastrando lentamente hacia el borde. Intentó una vez mas recuperar terreno, pero volvió a pasarle lo de antes, el poco que recuperó se lo volvió a arrebatar junto con un poco mas. Ya no quedaba casi distancia entre la energía enemiga y ella, al igual que quedaba poca distancia entre ella y el borde del ring. No le quedaba mas energía para continuar el pulso, solo tenía dos opciones: recibir el impacto en su propio cuerpo o saltar del tatami y esquivarlo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de su error, debía de haber seguido con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y no utilizar la otra técnica; su abuelo la había entrenado mucho mas para el otro estilo de lucha. Su abuelo... ¿qué estaría pensando de ella en esos instantes? ¿Qué pensaría de ella si saltaba del tatami para huir de un golpe por fuerte que fuera? Seguramente no volvería a mirarle a la cara. Sus dudas se resolvieron en un instante, aguantaría el tipo y aceptaría el golpe, ella se había metido en ese lío y no iba a huir de él. Se acerco unos centímetros mas al borde y ya podía notar el calor de la otra energía.

.-. "¡Vamos! ¿por qué no te apartas?" – pensó el pequeño Piccolo con desesperación.

La niña afianzó sus pies y siguió conteniendo ya con sus manos la energía enemiga, la suya había desaparecido.

.-. "Si sigo así podría hacerle daño, pero no parece con la intención de apartarse..."- pensaba el antiguo namekiano- ... AH, ¡ya lo tengo!

De repente la energía de Piccolo cesó entre las manos de Rhiad, la niña se quedo perpleja unos segundos. Cuando miró a su rival tan solo pudo ver la patada que se acercaba a su cara, consiguió protegerse a tiempo con los brazos, pero el impacto la hizo retroceder y terminó cayendo al suelo por el borde y de culo.

.-. E... ELIMINADA. GANADOR PICCOLO.- sentenció el presentador aun atónito por el espectáculo. (¿No debería haberse acostumbrado ya?)

Todavía sentada en el suelo entre los vítores de los espectadores, Rhiad sintió como las lagrimas afloraban en sus ojos. No sentía dolor alguno, lo único que había salido herido había sido su orgullo. La niña se tragó las lagrimas al oír una voz que se dirigía a ella.

.-. ¿Estas bien? – preguntó el peli-verde sentado en el borde del ring. (tengan en cuenta que Piccolo al haberse reencarnado y vivir otra vida ha cambiado un poco)

.-. ¡Si!- dijo Rhiad, acto seguido se levantó y sin siquiera mirar al niño y se alejó.

La niña entro en la sala de espera de los concursantes, allí la estaba esperando Kakarotto. Ella le ignoró y pasó de largo.

.-. ¡Buena pelea! n.n – dijo el niño para atraer su atención. Rhiad frenó en seco y se giró hacia él con cara de pocos amigos.

.-. ERES UN TONTO. DÉJAME EN PAZ.- y salió corriendo.

.-. Solo intentaba animarte...- se quejó Kakarotto mas para él mismo que para Rhiad que ya había desaparecido.

En el palco.

.-. Ha... ha... ha perdido... – dijo Bra con los ojos muy abiertos- No es justo, seguro que ese Piccolo ha hecho trampas- cruzándose de brazos.

.-. No te piques.- le reprochó Goten- Mi hijo también ha perdido... supongo que aun reencarnado sigue siendo muy fuerte, incluso teniendo aun gran cantidad de su poder inactivo. ¿No crees Vegeta? (¿y a ese que le preguntas?)

.-. Mmm... – Vegeta dio la espalda a todos- Moveos. El sorteo se celebra después de la final infantil.- poniéndose en camino.

Rhiad se encontraba en uno de los pasillos sentada en el suelo contra la pared y lamiéndose las heridas (es una expresión, no os penséis mal, pervertidos ¬¬), cuando sintió unas fuerzas que se aproximaban hacia allí. Al reconocerlas se puso de pie de inmediato. Volteando una esquina aparecieron todos precedidos por Vegeta. Rhiad esperaba que le dijera algo, pero Vegeta tan solo la miró y pasó de largo, eso le sentó peor; antes de poderse volver y decir ella algo, los demás le asaltaron.

.-. ¡Aquí está mi finalista! ¡Bien hecho cielo!- Bra le propinó un tremendo abrazo.

.-. ¡El segundo puesto! ¡Eso está muy bien! La primera vez que concursé no conseguí pasar de la segunda ronda.- dijo Pan.

.-. Jajaja. Yo en cambio quede en el mismo puesto que tú. ¡Bien hecho!- le animo Goten frotándole la cabeza.

.-. Yo no pasé de la primera jajajaja. Goku me sacó mucho antes del Torneo jajajaja.- comentó Uub.

.-. Pues yo es la primera vez que participo, así que no puedo decir nada.- dijo Maron animada por la charla... la verdad es que no hacia falta que lo dijera.

.-. DEJAROS DE TONTERÍAS Y VAMOS. NO LLEGAREMOS AL SORTEO.- les grito Vegeta furioso mientras seguía andando.

Todos se quedaron un rato callados y luego comenzaron a irse.

.-. Luego hablamos ¿vale?- le prometió Bra a su sobrina dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

Rhiad se quedo un rato pensativa y después echó a correr hacia su abuelo adelantando a los demás. Le agarró de la mano.

.-. Abuelo...- dijo ella casi sin voz.

Vegeta se detuvo y la miró con una de esa miradas que helarían el infierno, ella le soltó y él siguió andando tranquilamente seguido por los demás en un silencio MUY tenso. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada y Rhiad se quedo en medio del pasillo a punto de llorar, mientras los veía marchar una voz le sobresaltó a su espalda.

.-. Seguro que en el fondo también se alegra, que una niña de tu edad llegue a la final es todo un logro.

La niña se volvió con curiosidad. Hacia ella se acercaba un tipo vestido de gris con capa y todo y algo raro flotando encima de su cabeza y al que no se le veía la cara.

.-. Felicidades por el segundo puesto... ¡¿Pero como! ¿Estas llorando? Deberías estar contenta.- dijo arrodillándose junto a ella.

.-. No lloro. –se apresuró a decir restregándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano. – Llorar es de débiles- agregó después.

.-. ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

.-. Mi abuelo...

.-. Ya... No deberías hacerle caso siempre, es un hombre muy orgulloso y aunque no quiera reconocerlo a veces se equivoca.- le informó el extraño.

Rhiad lo miró con mala cara.

.-. ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡él no se equivoca! ¡Llorar es de débiles Y YO NO SOY DÉBIL! – después salió corriendo. (creo que no hace falta constatar que la niña idolatra a su abuelo ¬.¬)

.-. "Vaya... no me esperaba esa reacción"- pensó el tipo de gris perplejo.

Como siempre, Rhiad, mientras corría no se fijaba en lo que tenía delante hasta que... POFF chocó contra alguien.

.-. AY, MIRE POR DONDE VA – dijo desde el suelo. (pero si ha sido ella O.o)

.-. Uy, lo siento pequeña no te vi.

.-. Vaya... si es usted Mister Satan...

.-. ¿¿Eehh? Ah si. Jeje. Tú debes de ser la nieta de Vegeta ¿verdad?

.-. Si... ¿no se acuerda de mi?

.-. Claro que si, pero es que has crecido mucho desde la última vez y no te reconocí.

.-. Pero si fue hace dos semanas ¬¬

.-. ... Bueno que mas da. Dime, pequeña, ¿qué haces corriendo por aquí tú sola?

.-. Acabo de concursar en el Torneo. –informo ella.

.-. ¿En serio? Vaya, vaya, eso es interesante. ¿Y que tal te fue?

.-. Quedé segunda.- dijo la niña sin poder evitar una nota de tristeza.

.-. Bueno eso está bien.- arrodillándose y tocándole la cara con la mano- deberías estar contenta.

.-. Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo, ¡pero yo quería ganar!

.-. Mmm... pero no siempre se gana, pequeña...

Rhiad le miró con curiosidad, ¿desde cuando Mister Satan decía cosas así? Y ¿por qué seguía con su mano en su mejilla? Y ¿¿POR QUÉ LA MIRABA TAN RARO?

.-. Esto... me tengo que ir... – dijo separándose de él bruscamente.

.-. Jajaja lo dices como si te diera miedo.

.-. Jajajaja no diga tonterías, yo no tengo miedo a nada n.n –dijo mientras se marchaba.

Volviendo a la cuadrilla.

.-. Argh. No se por que hemos tenido que venir tan pronto, ni siquiera han llegado los jueces.- dijo Pan en bajo cuidando de que Vegeta no la oyera.

.-. Parece estar mosqueado... –anunció Maron en el mismo tono.

.-. No me digas ¬¬. No se porque se ha puesto así, Rhiad no lo ha hecho tan mal.

.-. Supongo que él esperaba que ganara.- le dijo Uub a Pan

.-. En mi opinión creo que la exige demasiado...- comentó Goten- Rhiad tan solo es una niña y no puede tener el nivel que él espera.

.-. Eres injusto, Goten. – defendió Bra a su padre- También es cosa de Rhiad, desde pequeña a... idolatrado a mi padre y desde que empezó a entrenar todavía más. Ella... simplemente... quiere ser como él, no se si os habéis dado cuenta, pero ella misma no parecía contenta con el resultado del Torneo.

.-. Aun así, y no te ofendas Bra, ha sido Vegeta quien le ha metido todo eso en la cabeza ¿o no?- continuó Goten.

Bra se encogió de hombros.

.-. ¡Hey!- interrumpió Keven de pronto- ¿os habéis fijado en el tipo de allí?

El grupo se volvió en la dirección indicada. En una de las paredes del recinto se encontraba apoyado el Tipo de gris (JUAS, se quedó con ese nombre)

.-. Que raro... no se siente su ki...- comunico Pan con curiosidad.

.-. Lo tiene oculto... lo cual es mas sospechoso.- afirmó Goten con recelo.

.-. ¿Por qué lo hará?- preguntó Maron poniéndose tras Goten incoscientemente.

.-. Se me ocurren dos razones: O por que no quiere que sepamos quien es o porque no quiere que sepamos lo fuerte que es.- dijo Uub.

.-. O las dos a la vez.- concluyó Keven.

Todos le miraron en forma de afirmación, la verdad es que hasta ahora había estado un poco callado, pero ahora había dado en el clavo o eso les pareció a todos. Al poco rato aparecieron el presentador y los jueces con una gran urna.

.-. Por favor según vayamos diciendo sus nombres vayan cogiendo un numero.- dijo uno de los jueces con voz de pito- Haber comenzamos por...- mira la lista- El señor Hotohori.

Un hombre alto y fornido se aproximó a la urna e introdujo la mano y sacó una bola con un numero.

.-. el once

.-. Muy bien. El siguiente es... El señor Pan.

.-. SEÑORITAAAA- gritó, quien mas, Pan.

.-. Huy, disculpe n.nÛ

Pan se acerca a la urna y saca una bola.

.-. El siete.

.-. Siguiente... El señor Keven

Se acerca y coge una bola.

.-. Cinco.

.-. La señorita Bra.

Se acerca y coge una bola.

.-. Seis.

.-. El señor Rayo de Luna.

Un tipo MUY afeminado vestido de rosita y con una luna plateada en la pechera se acerca y coge una bola.

.-. El diez.

.-. El señor Vegeta.

Se acerca y coge una bola.

.-. Nueve.

.-. La señorita Maron. "Anda se llama igual que mi hija" (que conste que este comentario no viene al caso)

Se acerca y coge una bola.

.-. El tres.(¡BINGO! Ya no pude resistir je)

.-. El señor... bueno el Mensajero del mas Allá "menudos nombrecitos los de algunos concursantes"

El Tipo de gris se acerca a la urna y coge una bola.

.-. El ocho.

.-. Anda me va a tocar con él.- dijo Pan por lo bajo a Goten

.-. Ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?- le recomendó su tío

.-. Si.

.-. El señor Uub- continuó el juez.

Se acerca y coge una bola.

.-. El numero dos

.-. El señor Wingman.

Típico cachas vestido de manera hortera se acerca y coge una bola.

.-. El uno.

.-. El señor Goten.

Se acerca y coge una bola.

.-. El cuatro.

.-. Bien y por último el señor Force.

No se presenta nadie.

.-. El señor Force... ¡señor Force! ¡¿señor Force! ¡SEÑOR FORCE!- grita el juez.

Se oye la cadena del baño y aparece un tipo regordete subiéndose los pantalones.

.-. ¡Si, aquí estoy!- dijo el hombre

.-. Un poco de seriedad, señor Force.- le reprendió el juez

.-. ¡A mi que me cuenta, hable con la autora! (¡¿Como que hable con la autora! ¡Descalificado del Fic!... Y ya de paso te relevo yo, que tenia ganas de participar)

Se rebobina todo para atrás hasta el momento que Goten coge la bola.

.-. El cuatro.

.-. Bien y por último la señorita Runliney (n.n)(Lector: ¬¬Ûû)

Una chica de cabello corto y rizado, de ojos marrón claro y vestida con una malla morada con dos alas de dragón bordadas a la espalda en rojo da un paso al frente. (¿algún problema? Es mi fic ¿no?)

.-. Aquí estoy.

.-. Muy bien, usted tiene el último numero que queda que es el...- repasa la lista- El doce.

Otro juez que está a lado de una pizarra: Muy bien estas son las peleas de la primera ronda:

1º: Wingman Vs Uub

2º: Maron Vs Goten

3º: Keven Vs Bra

4º: Pan Vs El mensajero del mas Allá.

5º: Vegeta Vs Rayo de Luna

6º: Hotohori Vs Runliney

.-. Las peleas comenzaran dentro de una hora, hasta entonces pueden descansar.- dice finalmente el juez.

En las gradas.

.-. Parece que las peleas de adultos no comienzan hasta dentro de un rato.- les dijo Krillin a los demás.

.-. ¡Buff! Pues con este calor me puede dar algo.- comenta Bulma (La pobre está menopausica XD / Bulma: Que graciosa la autora ù.ú)

.-. ¿Qué os parece si voy a por algo de beber?- se ofreció Gohan.

.-. Por mi perfecto. Tráeme una cerveza ¿vale?- le comunicó Videl a su marido.

.-. Para mi otra. – dijo Bulma.

.-. Pues para mi un refresco.- dijo su madre.

.-. Para mi otro de esos.- dijo el viejo chivo... es decir, Mutenroy.

.-. Nosotros nos conformamos con una botella de agua para los dos.- le dijo C-18.

.-. Muy bien entonces son: Dos cervezas, dos refrescos y una botella de agua. Ok. Ahora vuelvo.- repasó Gohan.

Al pie de las gradas había sido instalada una barra para suministrar de alimentos y refrescos a los espectadores, cual fue la sorpresa de Gohan al llegar y encontrarse con que la cola era infinita.

.-. Creo que debí de haber venido antes. O.OÛ

Tras varios minutos de larga espera alguien se acercó a él.

.-. Hola Gohan.

.-. ¿...? ¡Ah! Hola Rhiad "¿Qué paso con lo de tito Gohan?" ¿Qué haces aquí?

.-. Tan solo vine a hacerte unas preguntas.

.-. ¿Unas preguntas? ¿A mi?... De acuerdo hazlas.

.-. La primera es sobre mi abuelo Vegeta... ¿Cómo es de fuerte?

.-. ¿¿¿Qué como es de fuerte? Bueno... eso deberías saberlo tú mejor que yo. Él te ha entrenado ¿no?

.-. Pues si... pero... es diferente... respóndeme... porfi...- dijo la niña con mirada tierna y cogiéndole la mano.

.-. Bueno... pues según mis estimaciones... yo diría que ya es capaz de transformarse en súper saiyan 3 sin necesidad de ayuda. ¿Cuál es la siguiente pregunta? "Esto parece un concurso"

.-. ¿Cómo venciste a Cell?

.-. Vaya, pensé que ya te sabías esa historia. "¿Qué tendrá eso que ver con la primera pregunta?"

.-. Simple curiosidad.

.-. Ya... Pues lo vencí con un kame hame ha.

.-. ... ¿Y ya esta?

.-. Pues si, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo muy bien, fue un momento de gran tensión... lo que si recuerdo es que sino hubiera sido por mi padre y por tu abuelo no lo hubiera conseguido. ¿Algo mas?

.-. ¿Cuánta fuerza tienes ahora?

.-. ¿¿¿QUÉ? o.ô "vaya pregunta mas rara, ¿para que querrá saber todo eso?"

.-. ¡Hey! ¡Usted! Le toca.- le dijo el camarero.

.-. Huy, si disculpe. Suéltame la mano un momento Rhiad. Haber quiero: dos cervezas, dos refrescos y una botella grande de agua... mejor que sean tres refrescos "me apetece uno"- volviéndose hacia la niña- ¿Tú quieres algo, Rhiad?... se ha ido... "¿Qué le sucedería? Estaba un poco rara"

En un tejado del recinto del torneo.

.-. ¡Por fin te encuentro!- dijo Kakarotto aterrizando junto a su amiga.

.-. Ah, Hola Júnior... ¿qué quieres?

.-. Tan solo saber donde estabas n.n habías desaparecido.

.-. Oye Júnior, siento haber sido tan... ¡¿Qué hace ese aquí!

.-. En mi opinión sigues siendo borde ¬¬- dijo el joven Piccolo ante tal recibimiento.

.-. No te hagas el chulo, si me has ganado es porque me has tirado fuera del ring. En una lucha real te habría machacado. ¿¿Por qué lo has traído Kakarotto?

.-. Bueno es que nos hemos hecho amigos... – en susurro a Rhiad- Aunque no lo parezca es muy majo- ya en alto- ¿Qué haces aquí?

.-. Mirar.- dijo señalando la plaza donde entregaban los números- Me habría gustado participar con los mayores.

.-. Y a mi...- afirmó Piccolo.

.-. ¿A quien no?... ¡Oíd! Podríamos colarnos- dijo Júnior emocionado y la mirada de no digas tonterías de los otros dos no le bajó el animo- ¿¿Qué? mi padre lo hizo una vez.

.-. Nos descubrirían.- le dijo Piccolo seriamente.

.-. Podría funcionar.- afirmó Rhiad poniéndose de un salto y animada ante la idea.

.-. ¿Y como pretendes colarte, lista?- le preguntó Piccolo

.-. Disfrazándonos de uno de los concursantes.

.-. No funcionara.

.-. Si lo hará, a nuestros padres les funcionó.

.-. Que no lo hará.

.-. Que si lo hará.

.-. Que no.

.-. Que si.

.-. Que no.

.-. Que si.

.-. Que no.

.-. Que si.

.-. Que no.

.-. Que si.

.-. Que no.

.-. Que si.

.-. QUE NOOOOOO

.-. QUE SIIIIIII

.-. Anda mi Tito Gohan.- les interrumpió la inteligente discusión Júnior.

Piccolo y Rhiad: ¿¿¿EEEHHH?

.-. Si. Mirad está hablando con los otros.

.-. Creí que no participaba.- dijo Rhiad asomándose.

.-. Yo también. Según se no participa.- comento El antiguo namekiano.

.-. ¡Mirad! Aparta del grupo a mi papá ¿de que hablaran?

En una habitación contigua a la plaza.

.-. ¿Qué era de lo que querías hablar hermanito?

.-. ¿Cuánta fuerza tienes, Goten?

.-. ¿¿Eh? ¿A que viene esa pregunta? Estuve entrenando contigo el otro día, ya la deberías saber.

.-. Vaya, vaya, otro con lo mismo.

Goten miró a su hermano confundido.

.-. Al parecer todos estáis muy bien informados de la fuerza de los demás, se ve que confiáis mucho los unos de los otros... Jujuju, ¿quién sabe? Quizás hasta me divierta...

.-. ¿De que hablas, Gohan?

.-. Jajajajaja... eres un ingenuo ¿verdad?

Gohan se volvió contra su hermano agarrando le del cuello y chocándolo contra la pared.

.-. ¡¡¡¿Pero que haces, Gohan! ¡¡¡Argh! ¡¡Suéltame! ¡¡SUELTA TE DIGO!

.-. Como quieras. Ya he obtenido de ti todo lo que quería.

Con un tremendo puñetazo Gohan mandó al otro lado de la habitación contigua a Goten dejándole inconsciente en el choque contra la pared que se derrumbó. Extrañamente nadie oyó nada.

En el tejado.

.-. ¡Mira Júnior! Tú papá ya sale.

CONTINUARA...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

BUENAS. Siento dejarlo ahí, pero es que me alargaba demasiado. Jejejeje tendréis que esperar un poco para el próximo capitulo (me gusta ser cruel)Como celebración de mi décimo capitulo de este fic me he metido un poco en la historia de extranjis jejejeje

Goku: Ni celebración ni nada, lo has hecho porque te dio la gana.

Runliney: Para que negarlo, pues si. Alguna ventaja a de haber por ser la autora.

Goku: Ya, y supongo que no te basta ser la que crea la historia y nos hace pasar por malos ratos, situaciones ridículas, matarnos y además quieres ser la protagonista.

Runliney: Yare, yare Goku-chan – dándole palmaditas en la cabeza- no te equivoques, no seré la protagonista tan solo un simple extra n.n

Goku: Ya, claro. ¬¬

Runliney: Es verdad –o-

Bueno, quiero dar gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia hasta ahora, incluso a los vagos que no dejan review que los habrá. HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.

RUNLINEY


	11. Las sombras del pasado II

Dragon Ball: Sangre nueva

Capitulo 11: Las sombras del pasado II

(N. de A.: Bueno aquí sigo reeditando todos los capítulos v.v se me está haciendo eterno) (Este capitulo sigue dedicado a Arsinoe por descubrir antes que nadie quien era el Tipo de gris. Un aplauso para ella n.n)

.-. ¡¡¡¿Pero que haces, Gohan! ¡¡¡Argh! ¡¡Suéltame! ¡¡SUELTA TE DIGO!- Gritaba Goten mientras intentaba soltarse de la mano de su hermano.

.-. Como quieras. Ya he obtenido de ti todo lo que quería.- le dijo él con una cruel sonrisa.

Con un tremendo puñetazo Gohan mandó al otro lado de la habitación a Goten dejándole inconsciente en el choque contra la pared que se derrumbó. Extrañamente nadie oyó nada.

En el tejado.

.-. ¡Mira Júnior! Tú papá ya sale.- anunció el joven Piccolo a su nuevo amigo.

.-. ¿De que habrán hablado? Han estado poco tiempo.- comentó Kakarotto.

.-. ¿Quién sabe? ... O es que quizás ya lo saben.- dijo Rhiad en tono misterioso.

La niña clavó la mirada en el chico y éste tras un momento de pensarlo recordó a que se refería su amiga.

.-. ¡¡¡Aaahhhhh! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡No tienen pruebas, no pueden culparme! ¡YO NO TUVE LA CULPAAAAAAAAAAA! TToTT – dijo el niño rápidamente.

.-. Cálmate, Kakarotto, no me refería a eso ¬.¬

.-. Ah, vale. – Júnior dio un gran suspiro y después miró con furia a su amiga- ¡No me des esos sustos!

.-. Me refería a que como nuestros padres se colaron una vez en el Torneo, quizás crean que nosotros nos vamos a colar y quieran impedirlo- anunció poniendo postura de pensadora.

.-. Para ti todo el mundo trama algo ¿verdad? ¿No pueden estar simplemente charlando? – le dijo el pequeño saiyan con voz cansada.

.-. Que aburrido eres. ¬.¬- le reprochó ella.

.-. "Con menudo par me he ido a juntar" – pensaba Piccolo con una gota en la cabeza.

Para abreviar el cuento paso directamente a las peleas.

En el ring.

.-. Y ya sin mas dilación comenzamos con el primer combate.- dijo animadamente el presentador a través del micrófono- A un lado Wingman, quien ya se ha presentado a varias ediciones y al otro su contrincante Uub, quien participa por segunda vez.- A los luchadores- Recordar: no se permiten armas ni golpes mortales y si uno de los dos grita "Me rindo" no se puede atacar. ¡¡¡¡QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE!

.-. Voy a enviarte a casa con tu mamaíta JAS, JAS, JAS.- dijo el hortera cachas a su adversario. Hay que constatar que a su lado Uub parecía un niño pequeño.

.-. Huy, que miedo ¬¬ - le respondió el guerrero de manera irónica.

El aprendiz de Goku despacha de un solo puñetazo a Wingman.

.-. GANADOR UUB.- anunció el presentador.

.-. ¡¡¡¡Bien hecho, Uub!- gritó Pan abrazándolo estrechamente y él le responde el abrazo, pero al ver que todos les miraban se separan- Ejem, ejem, buen puñetazo.

.-. Hey, Goten ahora te toca a ti contra Maron ¿verdad?- le dijo Uub tendiéndole la mano para que el otro la chocara, pero el otro ni se da cuenta.- ¿Qué te pasa?

.-. ¿A mi? nada...

.-. A mi no me engañas. Desde que volviste de hablar con tu hermano estas raro, casi no has abierto la boca y de normal no callas.

.-. ¿Ah si?... No me había dado cuenta... Creo que son imaginaciones tuyas –se aleja de Uub para subir al ring.

.-. "¿Le habrá dado malas noticias? ... No se, pero está raro y ahora que lo pienso... Gohan también estaba un poco raro... serán malas noticias, seguro."- meditaba Uub sobre el comportamiento de su amigo.

En el ring.

.-. Comenzamos con el segundo combate.- anunciaba el presentador- A mi derecha Maron, que es la primera vez que participa, pero quien sabe quizás nos dé una sorpresa. A mi izquierda, Son Goten, quien a quedado finalista en varias ediciones.- A los luchadores- Recordar: no se permiten armas ni golpes mortales y si uno de los dos grita "Me rindo" no se puede atacar. ¡¡¡¡QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE!

.-. Ya tenia ganas de que empezara, no te pases conmigo ¿eh? Ya sabes que no tengo mucha experiencia en batalla de verdad.- le dijo Maron a Goten mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

.-. Mmm... De acuerdo.

Maron se lanzó al ataque. Al principio Goten tan solo la esquivaba con una sonrisa taimada en los labios, pero al cabo de un rato el chico detuvo un puñetazo de ella en seco y apretando la mano de la chica.

.-. Bah, no eres lo suficiente fuerte... – dijo el saiyan tranquilamente-NO TE NECESITO.

Goten le propino tal patada en el estomago que la mandó a estrellarse contra la pared haciendo agujero.

.-. GGG... GANADOR SON GOTEN.

El chico bajó las escaleras tranquilamente. Cuando hubo llegado a la sala de descanso Bra y Pan se lanzaron sobre él.

.-. ERES UN BRUTO.- le gritó Bra

.-. ¿TIO GOTEN CÓMO HAS PODIDO? ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE MARON NO TIENE TANTA FUERZA COMO TÚ?

.-. ¡Dejarme en paz, niñatas! ¡Eso era una pelea, si no quería que le harían daño que se hubiera quedado en casa!- les contestó Goten tajantemente.

Las dos chicas se quedaron perplejas ante la respuesta y no fueron las únicas.

.-. "O a madurado de repente o ese no es Goten... jamás pensé que un hijo de Kakarotto pudiera decir algo así..."- pensó Vegeta mientras seguía a Goten con la mirada.

Al otro lado de la habitación un hombre vestido de gris también analizaba lo ocurrido.

En el ring.

.-. Y vamos con el tercer combate.- decía el tipo de las gafas de sol- A mi derecha Keven y a mi izquierda Bra, ambos son nuevos concursantes, al parecer este año tenemos muchas caras nuevas eso indica que será emocionante. - A los luchadores- Recordar: no se permiten armas ni golpes mortales y si uno de los dos grita "Me rindo" no se puede atacar. ¡¡¡¡QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE!

.-. Este es el plan me vas a atacar y yo haré como si te ataco, pero no daré fuerte.- le susurraba Bra a su novio - Después con una llave me lanzas fuera del ring. No te anticipes, tiene que parecer una pelea lo mas real posible para que mi padre se la crea.

.-. ¿Y después? – le preguntó también en susurro.

.-. Tranquilo, he hablado con Pan y si todo va bien y ella gana, cosa que es segura, también se dejará ganar por el mismo método.

.-. Esto no me gusta, Bra, quisiera ganar gracias a mi esfuerzo – suspiró- pero supongo que no tengo elección, todos parecéis muy fuertes...

.-. No le des mas vueltas, amor. (que cursi XP) ¡¡Y ATACA!

Keven se lanzó al ataque obedeciendo a su novia, pero sin mucho convencimiento. Bra por su lado esquivaba los golpes justos aun así dejaba que la mayoría le impactaran para ella que había pasado los entrenamientos del príncipe de los saiyan al igual que su hermano y su sobrina los golpes de Keven le parecían caricias.

(N. de A.: A mi ver Bra no pelea porque no le gusta, pero dudo sinceramente que Vegeta le dejaría "vaguear" y no aprender a pelear)

.-. ¡Vamos pega mas fuerte, no me voy a romper!- animo la chica a su novio.

Mientras decía esto le daba un puñetazo "flojito" en la cara que hizo retroceder al chico. La pelea continuo durante un rato mas y aun que a Bra le costaba lo suyo hacer como si Keven le haría retroceder, finalmente quedó creíble. La función acabo cuando Keven hizo una llave a Bra y la lanzó fuera del ring, lo único malo fue que se noto un poco que ella si hubiera querido podría haberse detenido en el aire y vuelto a la pelea, pues no la había lanzado tan fuerte.

.-. GANADOR KEVEN

En la sala.

.-. Buen intento, hija... – le dijo Vegeta con mirada astuta.

.-. ¿De que hablas, papá?- le respondió ella haciéndose la inocente.

.-. Se ha notado. Te has dejado ganar.

.-. ... Bueno tú dijiste que Keven debía llegar a la semi-final, pero no dijiste como...- comentó ella encogiéndose de hombrs.

.-. Ya sabes que no me refería a... – le dijo de mal genio.

.-. Haber especificado.- le dijo volviendo a encoger los hombros y poniendo una mirada inocente.

.-. La cuarta pelea de este día,- no hace falta que diga quien es, ¿verdad?- espero que estéis preparados por que aquí están... por un lado Pan, quien ya ha participado varias veces en este Torneo y no es otra que la nieta de nuestro querido campeón y salvador Mister Satan. Y por otro lado un participante de nombre tan misterioso como su apariencia y ese nombre es El Mensajero del Mas allá. - A los luchadores- Recordar: no se permiten armas ni golpes mortales y si uno de los dos grita "Me rindo" no se puede atacar. ¡¡¡¡QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE!

Los adversarios se evaluaban con la mirada, la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente, ambos esperaban que el otro haría el primer movimiento. Pan no pudo aguardar mas y se lanzó al ataque.

El M. del. M. A. (para abreviar :s) la esquivó con facilidad, pero Pan se volvió hacia él con gran velocidad y le propinó un puñetazo en las costillas. El hombre se giro al instante y le lanzó una patada a ella. Pan consiguió evitarla y devolverle el golpe, pero el otro lo eludió. Con un salto los combatientes se alejaron el uno del otro. Se observaron el uno al otro durante un rato y después fue el M. del M. A. Quien inició el ataque.

Pan contuvo a su enemigo en un pulso, los dos empujaban intentando desequilibrarse mutuamente. La hija de Gohan sabía que de continuar así no duraría mucho, aun que la sangre de los saiyans corría por sus venas, el otro era un hombre y tenía mas fuerza que ella... algo muy raro en un humano...

Desequilibrándose un momento Pan propinó un cabezazo a su oponente, el hombre retrocedió un par de pasos, la capucha se le había echado un poco para atrás dejando entrever sus facciones... unas facciones que Pan reconoció de inmediato...

.-. ¡Ah! ¡No es posible! ¡Eres...! – dijo la saiyan deteniendo su golpe a la mitad.

.-. ¡¡¡¡Ssssshhhhhh! ¡Sigue peleando! ¡Ya te lo explicaré!- dijo mientras se colocaba otra vez la capucha en su sitio.

Pan tardó unos segundos en recuperarse del shoc, así que su contrincante la obligó a reaccionar atacándola de nuevo. Un puñetazo directo impactó contra la desprevenida Pan, con una pirueta Pan consiguió caer de pie y lanzarse de nuevo a la lucha con ansias renovadas por la felicidad de saber contra quien luchaba.

Los combatientes volvieron a enzarzarse en la pelea aun que poco a poco el hombre volvió a tener la ventaja. Pan consiguió eludir un último golpe y separarse de él.

.-. Parece que así no conseguiré nada...- dijo en tono pensativo- quizás mejor sea... ¡¡¡¡ASÍ!

Con un destello el cabello de Pan se erizó adquiriendo un color dorado y sus ojos pasaron a ser tan azules como los que había lucido Rhiad en el mismo estado que en el que ella se encontraba ahora. El estado de SÚPER SAIYAN.

.-. ¡¡¡Sorpresa! Haber si logras vencerme así.- le dijo Pan lanzándose de nuevo al ataque.

.-. Vaya, no pensé que hubieras llegado a ese estado.

.-. Jajaja Nadie lo sabía. – dijo ella haciendo una "V" con los dedos.

Efectivamente en ese momento todos sus compañeros se preguntaban desde cuando Pan podía transformarse.

La lucha se reanudó. Una patada alta. Esquivada. Un puñetazo directo. Parado. Una patada rasa. Esquivada. Una llave. El M. del M. A. sale disparado para apenas tocar suelo y volver al ataque. Pan se preparo para detener la acometida, pero antes de llegar hasta ella su agresor se detuvo en seco y le lanzó una onda de energía que ella no estaba preparada para recibir por lo cual el impacto hizo que ella saliera despedida hacia atrás y cayera del ring.

.-. GANADOR EL MENSAJERO DEL MAS ALLÁ.

.-. ¿Te he hecho daño, Pan?- preguntó el Tipo de gris.

.-. Jajaja. Claro que no. Me pillaste desprevenida, no pensé que harías algo así.- dijo Pan poniéndose en pie.

.-. He estado practicando bastante. Oye ¿puedes hacer algo por mi?

.-. Por supuesto, pide lo que quieras.

.-. No digas todavía nada a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? No me has visto.

.-. ... Esta bien. ¿Pero por que te quieres mantener en secreto?

.-. Tú solo hazme ese favor ¿vale?

.-. ... De acuerdo Trunks, yo no te he visto...

Presentador: Este será el penúltimo combate de esta mañana. A un lado Vegeta, quien ya es veterano en este Torneo y siempre a quedado en buen puesto y al otro Rayo de Luna, que es su primer combate en el Torneo de los adultos.

.-. "Y será el último"- pensó Vegeta al advertir que las miradas que le lanzaba su adversario eran de todo menos hostiles.

Presentador: (A los luchadores) Recordar: no se permiten armas ni golpes mortales y si uno de los dos grita "Me rindo" no se puede atacar. ¡¡¡¡QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE!

.-. Uixs, eres muy guapo ¿Qué te parece si...?- comenzó a decir el luchador Rayo de Luna a Vegeta.

PUN (- Vegeta lo ha sacado del ring de un golpe. (aun que a nuestro príncipe se le pusieron las mejillas coloradas XD)

.-. Lo siento, pero no eres mi tipo...

Presentador: GANADOR VEGETA

Príncipe de los saiyans bajó del tatami con paso digno y se marchó a la sala de espera.

Presentador: Y aquí vamos con el último combate, a un lado Hotohori quien quedó finalista el último Torneo, pero algo me dice que esta vez lo tendrá difícil porque al otro lado está Runliney, gran luchadora y autora del fic.

.-. ¡¡¡Pero que pasa! ¡¡¡Que no voy a hacer trampas! ¡¡¿Acaso creéis que voy a ganar por ser la autora!

Todo el mundo: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

.-. Que injusto Y-Y nadie me apoya...- dice Runliney haciendo pucheros.

De repente una voz surge desde las gradas.

.-. ¡¡Venga Rune que yo te apoyo! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Dale una paliza!

Todo el mundo mira hacia las gradas y ven a una chica morena con un banderón enorme que lo mueve de lado a lado en el que pone "ADELANTE RUNE" y debajo una caricatura de la autora, y todo eso sin dejar de gritar palabras de animo.

.-. non ¡¡Muchas gracias Arsinoe! (otra autora) ¡¡¡Eres la única que me apoya! Los demás creen que soy una tramposa y los lectores o han pasado esta parte o creen que estoy loca Y-Y ¡¡¡Pero si una sola persona me apoya ya estoy contenta n.n! Cuando quiera Presentador.

.-. O.OÛ Si claro- A los luchadores- Recordar: no se permiten armas ni golpes mortales y si uno de los dos grita "Me rindo" no se puede atacar. ¡¡¡¡QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE!

.-. ME RINDO- gritó Hotohori

.-. ¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ! ¡¡¡PERO SI NO HEMOS NI EMPEZADO!- le reprochó Rune.

.-. Lo se, pero para perder a manos de una niñata que encima es la autora y me va a ganar de seguro, no por ser mas fuerte sino porque ella quiere, para eso me rindo.- se explicó el guerrero.

.-. ¡¡¡No es justo! ¡¡¡Yo quería lucirme! Y.Y

.-. ¡¡No pasa nada! ¡¡¡Ganar a un cobarde no tiene merito, ya le darás una paliza al siguiente!- grita Arsinoe desde las gradas.

.-. Me da que el siguiente va a ser Vegeta.

.-. ... Bueno no pasa nada, ya te dará él la paliza a ti n.n

.-. Que maja. – le dice a Arsinoe mirándola con odio.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Las siguientes peleas quedan así:

1º: Uub Vs Goten

2º: Keven Vs El Mensajero del mas Allá (o sea Trunks)

3º: Vegeta Vs Runliney

Pero serán en el próximo capitulo, espero que sigáis leyendo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:

BUENAS. En el próximo capitulo al fin sabréis porque los extraños comportamientos de ciertas personas JUAS JUAS JUAS y tendréis que esperar JUAS JUAS JUAS.

Goku: Oyes Rune ¿Cómo es que al final has resucitado a Trunks? Creí que no lo harías.

Runliney: Y no lo he hecho, tiene una aureola en la cabeza por lo cual se sabe que sigue muerto.

Goku: ¿También creía que no le dejabas participar en el Torneo?

Runliney: Lo se... pero es que él hizo algo para convencerme...

Goku: ¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ! O.o

Runliney: ¡¡¡¡Serás mal pensado! Tan solo me lo pidió por favor.

Goku: Buff. Que susto.

Runliney: Oye Goku hazme un favor...

Goku: ¿Cuál?

Runliney: Entréname un poco... No quiero ganar a Vegeta, eso me sería imposible, pero al menos quiero darle un poco de guerra. Vengaaaaaa di que siiiiiiiii.

Goku: Bueeeeeeeeeno vaaaaaaaaale.

Arsinoe: ENTONCES YO ME APUNTO

Goku: ¿Quién es esa?

Runliney: Una amiga y una autora.

Goku: ¡Ala! ¡Eres dos personas en una!

Arsinoe y Runliney: ...

Goku: Era broma. Venga venir conmigo.

Hasta aquí llego hoy, venga dejar de pensar que estoy loca y a leer el proximo capitulo... cuando lo cuelgue o si ya está colgado ¿a que esperas para pasar de pagina?

RUNLINEY

P.S.D.: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUIERO REVIEWS!


	12. Las sombras del pasado III

Dragon Ball: Sangre nueva

Capitulo 12: Las sombras del pasado III

(A Ranmoon Boy: Juas juas juas juas juas Premio para el niño Juas juas juas juas juas juas. Descubriste mi plan, pero hay algo en lo que fallas tan solo puede transformarse en aquellos a los que toca y la primera vez que sale es transformado en Mr. Satan y adquiere la apariencia de Rhiad después de tocarle la mejilla juas juas juas. En cuanto a sus intenciones... ¿te piensas que las voy a revelar tan fácil?  
Tan poco te voy a decir quien es, pero no vas mal encaminado juas juas juas. Sigue leyendo este capitulo, tal ves lo descubras)

.-. Estas son las últimas peleas antes de la hora de la comida. Observen la pantalla en ella aparece el esquema de las peleas. – dijo el presentador dirigiéndose al publico.

Una pantalla gigante se enciende y puede verse claramente el esquema, las peleas quedan así.

1º: Uub Vs Goten

2º: Keven Vs El Mensajero del mas Allá

3º: Vegeta Vs Runliney

En las tribunas Pan volvía de darse una ducha en el vestuario y se encuentra con sus amigas eliminadas.

.-. ¡Hola chicas! n.n ¿Qué tal te encuentras Maron?

.-. Bien, por suerte no me ha golpeado mas fuerte que mi madre cuando entreno con ella y se enfada jajaja... ¡Augh!. Aun que todavía me duele un poco la cabeza, ¿por qué me pasaran estas cosas siempre a mi? Y-Y – respondió Maron que llevaba una venda en la cabeza.

.-. Jajajajaja. No fue culpa tuya, sino de Goten... no se que mosca le ha picado... – en ese momento Pan se da cuenta de que Bra ni siquiera la ha mirado al llegar - ¿Te ocurre algo Bra?

.-. Que si me ocurre algo pregunta... – dijo ella con claro tono de enfado- ¡Pues claro que me ocurre algo! - se vuelve hacia Pan con aquella mirada aterradora heredada seguramente del príncipe de los saiyans- ¡¡¡Que has perdido! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESO OCURRE!

.-. Braaaa... tampoco es para ponerse así... ¿no? – dijo Pan con tono de "no me mates, por favor".

.-. ES PARA PONERSE ASÍ Y MAS, AHORA KEVEN LUCHARÁ CONTRA ALGUIEN TAN FUERTE COMO PARA VENCER A UN SÚPER SAIYAN... ¡¡¡¡¡POR QUE DIABLOS TE DEJASTE GANAR!

.-. Yo... yo... yo no me dejé ganar, él es mas fuerte que yo...- se disculpó Pan.

.-. ¡¡¡¡ME DA LO MISMOOOOOOOO! – gritó la replica de Bulma.

Bra expulsa un torrente de ki que hace desequilibrase a Pan y Maron que caen una encima de la otra.

.-. ¡¡Ay! No se lo que hago, pero siempre acabo recibiendo yo... – dijo Maron que había vuelto a golpearse la cabeza.

.-. Bra no te enfades conmigo, seguro que Tru... el Mensajero será clemente con Keven y no le hará daño...- se disculpó Pan ignorando a su herida compañera.

.-. ¡¡¡Pero no va a ganar! Con las ilusiones que me había hecho... "Boda, marido, familia..." BUAAAAAAA... – Dijo Bra tirandose al suelo y llorando a chorros.

.-. Hablando del tipo ese... – continuo Maron ignorando la rabieta de Bra- ¿Crees que es peligroso Pan?

.-. ¿Eehh? "Claro, ellas no lo saben..." Claro que no. Para mi que tan solo es... alguien que le apetecía participar en el torneo...- respondió ignorando también a Bra.

.-. Mmm... no se yo... ese tipo es muy fuerte... tal vez deberíamos investigar por si es una amenaza... quien sabe, no sería la primera vez que alguien malvado se presenta al Torneo con el fin de atacarnos...- prosiguió Maron sin fiarse de las palabras de Pan.

.-. ... Deja de decir tonterías. ¡Ala! – salta Pan agarrando a Maron por el brazo y a Bra, que todavía anda tirada por los suelos, del cuello de la camisa y las arrastra - Vamos a la cafetería, tengo hambre.

.-. A... ¿a la cafetería? ¡¿Y que pasa con ese tipo!- dijo Maron con una gota en la cabeza.

.-. Ya es mayorcito, seguro que se las arregla bien solito. No nos preocupemos por él.- concluyó la nieta de Goku.

.-. ¡Yo quería casarme... ¡¡¡BUUAAAA! TtoTT- continuó Bra en su mundo.

En el ring.

.-. Y aquí vamos con la primera lucha de los cuartos de final. A un lado Uub quien a derribado a su adversario de un solo golpes y al otro lado Son Goten que no ha tenido mas problemas en deshacerse de su anterior adversaria. Recordar las normas del Torneo y... ¡¡¡ADELANTE!- anunció el tipo de las gafas de sol.

.-. Bueno esta es la hora de la verdad... recuerda nuestra apuesta. – le dijo Uub a Goten mientras subían al tatami.

.-. Si claro...

.-. ¡¡Prepárate a perder, Goten!

.-. Das por supuesto muchas cosas, jovencito.

Uub se lanzó al ataque, pero fue detenido bruscamente por un fuerte puñetazo de Goten directo al estomago que lo dejó sin aire. El discípulo de Goku se alejó un par de pasos con las manos sujetándose la zona dolorida y tratando de recobrar la respiración.

.-. "No... no lo he visto venir... ¿de donde a sacado esa velocidad?" – pensó Uub.

.-. Vaya, vaya... se ve que eres fuerte, ese golpe habría tumbado a cualquiera... me voy a divertir. ¡¡¡A ver que tal lo haces!- respondió el segundo hijo de Chichi con una sonrisa taimada en los labios.

Goten se lanzó al ataque, Uub tan apenas si tuvo tiempo de esquivar la acometida de su amigo. Eso no detuvo a Goten es mas pareció como si aquello le animara a continuar con su ataque y volvió a lanzarse sobre su presa. El guerrero de tez morena paró sus ataques casi a la desesperada, era como si Goten quisiera matarlo, como si no le importaba el daño que pudiera hacer con sus golpes, como si peleara contra un enemigo real...

.-. ¡¡¿Qué diablos haces, Goten! – le reprochó Uub - ¡¡Esto es una pelea amistosa, no un duelo!

La respuesta del hijo de Goku no pudo ser mas contundente, un derechazo directo impactó contra el rostro de Uub. Éste salió despedido hacia atrás, pero pudo parar antes de caer fuera del ring.

.-. "¿Qué le pasa a éste? Es como si..." -pensó mientras se incorporaba, pero le interrumpió el hecho de que Goten se dirigía hacia él con animo de pelea

Uub frenó la embestida de su amigo con una patada en la parte baja de las piernas, esto desequilibró a Goten los instantes justos para que Uub pudiera colarle un par de puñetazos, pero a diferencia de lo que él creía Goten no se desplomo ni siquiera retrocedió, tan solo volvió la vista hacia el contrariado Uub y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. El discípulo de Goku se alejó de un salto.

.-. Lo haces bien, niñato.- le dijo Goten.

.-. "¿¿Niñato?"- Uub arqueó una ceja contrariado.

.-. Creo que tú si que me vales.

El discípulo de Goku miró con curiosidad al amigo que no reconocía en esos momentos. Antes de que Uub pudiera hacer o decir nada Goten ya estaba sobre él, inmovilizándole, agarrando fuertemente los brazos desnudos del guerrero moreno. Uub intentaba soltarse, pero no tenía forma.

.-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿La reencarnación de Buu no tiene fuerza? Resulta irónico que alguna vez hayas sido un peligro para este planeta. – Comentó Goten de manera burlona.

Entonces Uub comprendió algo... Goten jamás le reprocharía lo que había echo en su anterior vida.

.-. ¡Ahora lo entiendo! - dijo mientras forcejeaba atrayendo la atención de Goten - Todo tu comportamiento extraño... debí habérmelo imaginado antes... ¡¡Tú no eres Goten!

Goten le respondió con unas grandes carcajadas que llevaban impresas un matiz siniestro.

.-. Chico listo, lo siento pero ahora no puedo dejar que me desveles... tranquilo te mataré mas tarde, si te matará ahora me eliminarían ¿verdad? Y no queremos que eso ocurra ¿no? Tan solo te dejaré inconsciente.

Como el supuesto Goten lo mantenía cogido por la espalda le propino un rodillazo en toda la columna que hizo que Uub soltara un tremendo grito de dolor. Los espectadores se revolvieron inquietos en sus sillas percibiendo la gravedad del golpe.

.-. ¡Menudo golpe! ¡¡¡¿EN QUE ESTAS PENSADO, GOTEN! ¡¡ESTO ES UNA PELEA AMISTOSA! – dijo el antiguo discípulo de Piccolo desde su asiento.

Gohan gritó en vano mientras veía como su hermano repetía de nuevo el mismo golpe. En la sala de espera los demás participantes también miraban impotentes.

.-. Pero... pero... ¿qué esta haciendo? ¡Ese tipo de golpes esta prohibido!- comentó Keven que miraba inquieto los ataques.

.-. ¡¡Hey cuatro ojos! ¡¡Haga algo! ¡¡¿no ve que lo va a matar!- gritó Vegeta al presentador.

.-. ¿Eehh? ¡Ah si! – Reaccionó al fin el presentador. A los participantes- ¡¡¡Hey, deténgase en este mismo instante o será eliminado!

El falso Goten miró con mala cara al presentador, pero soltó a Uub que cayó a plomo al suelo. Después observó como Uub se ponía pesadamente en pie.

.-. Nnnn... nno permitiré que... ¡ught! Te salgas con... ¡arg! La tuya.

.-. No creo que tengas elección. – dijo el falso Goten cruzando los brazos con arrogancia.

Antes de que Uub se hubiera puesto en guardia el impostor le propino un puñetazo que le hizo volar hasta el otro lado del ring, después le cogió del cuello y lo lanzó fuera del tatami y Uub se chocó contra la pared y la atravesó. Todo el estadio quedó en silencio...

.-. ¡¿A que espera, presentador!- se dirigió "Goten" al arbitro.

.-. Nada, nada... – dijo el presentador que lo miraba con terror, después se volvió hacia uno de los jueces- ¿E... esta muerto?

.-. No, solo inconsciente.- comunicó el hombre tras tomar el pulso a Uub.

.-. GANADOR GOTEN. – declaró el arbitro.

El publico estalló en una ovación forzada y el usurpador se retiró del ring. Una vez en la sala de espera fue Vegeta quien le gritó.

.-. ¡¡¿Qué demonios te crees que estas haciendo!

El falso Goten miró al príncipe de los saiyans de arriba a abajo y le dio la espalda, eso hizo enfurecer a Vegeta aun mas y le hubiera pegado ahí mismo si otra cosa no hubiera captado en ese instante su atención. Un inmenso ki se había elevado ahí mismo y no era el suyo. Vegeta busco la fuente de tal poder y su mirada acabó posándose en el tipo vestido de gris que mantenía la mirada fija en Goten. Cuando Trunks se sintió observado por su padre, se dio cuenta de que se estaba desvelando de la manera mas tonta e intentó calmarse y volver a ocultar su ki.

.-. "Maldito monstruo... pero todavía no puedo descubrirme, perdería el factor sorpresa. Pero ya queda poco, en la siguiente ronda..."- pensó Trunks.

Con esas idea rondándole por la mente el susodicho Mensajero del Mas Allá se dirigió junto a Keven al tatami. En ese mismo momento en el tejado.

.-. No lo entiendo... ¿por qué tu papá a hecho eso? Creí que se llevaba bien con el tito Uub... – preguntó Rhiad a su amigo.

.-. ... No se... normalmente se llevan muy bien... quizás estén peleados...

.-. Mmm... A mi todo eso me parece muy raro... – dijo de pronto Piccolo que al ver las caras de interrogante de sus dos compañeros trató de explicarse - Bueno... tú mismo has dicho hace un rato que tu papá parecía estar raro...

.-. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?

.-. Pues... que por alguna razón estará así...

.-. ¿Ah si? ¿Por qué?

.-. Pues no se... pero alguna habrá.- la antigua astucia del namekiano que había sido le gritaba que estuviera alerta y que algo raro pasaba ahí, pero en su juventud el pequeño Piccolo no comprendía del todo aquella señal.

.-. ¡Mirad! Ahora le toca luchar a Keven contra ese tipo... el Mensajero del Cielo. – avisó Rhiad a sus compañeros.

.-. Creo que era el Mensajero del Mas allá y no del cielo.- le corrigió el pequeño saiyan.

.-. Bah, que mas da. Solo espero que Keven le de una paliza. – le respondió Rhiad poniéndose atenta al combate que estaba por empezar.

.-. No creo que ese Keven gane... – informó Piccolo claramente.

.-. ¡No lo gafes! Si gana ahora llegará a la semi-final y podrá salir con la Tita n.n – defendió la niña a Keven.

.-. ¿Tita? ¿Qué es eso? O.o – preguntó el peli-verde alzando la ceja.

.-. Se refiere a la tía Bra.- le tradujo Júnior.

En el ring Keven se las veía negras para no mostrar los nervios que sentía en ese momento, sabía de sobra que no iba a ganar. El tipo contra el que luchaba había ganado a Pan sin mucha dificultad.

.-. No te preocupes... - le dijo el oculto Trnks en un susurro)- no te puedo dejar ganar, pero al menos dejaré que hagas un buen papel. "Por Bra"

El M. del M. A. se abalanzó contra él, pero de una forma "lenta" y dejando claros huecos en la defensa. La farsa duró unos minutos, al principio parecía como si Keven tendría las de ganar, pero al final su contrincante empezó a tomar claramente la ventaja hasta sacar a su contrincante del ring.

(N. de A.: ¿No os habréis quedado con las ganas? Venga hombre, pero si ya sabíais como iba a acabar)

.-. ¿Ya te han eliminado? Sabía que no durarías mucho.- le dijo Vegeta a Keven cuando apareció en la sala de espera.

.-. ¡Me da igual lo que me diga, seguiré saliendo con Bra le guste o no! – le respondió Keven encarando al príncipe de los saiyans.

.-. Tú quieres morir joven ¿verdad? No te vuelvas a acercar a mi hija.- le advirtió el saiyan a modo de ultimátum.

.-. Máteme. Solo así podrá impedirlo. – respondió Keven encogiéndose de hombros, tras eso le dio la espalda a Vegeta y salió de la habitación.

.-. "Este muchacho o esta loco o tiene agallas... o quizás ambas dos... en fin que mas da"- pensó el saiyan contrariado por el comportamiento del muchacho.

El príncipe de los saiyans se dirigió al tatami junto con su contrincante. Los niños seguían observando todo desde el tejado.

.-. Ahora parece que le toca a tu abuelo, Rhiad, ¿a dónde vas?- le preguntó Kakarotto a su amiga que estaba bajando del tejado.

.-. Iba a ver que tal se encontraba Uub... – respondió ella tranquilamente.

.-. ¿Y no vas a ver a tu abuelo?

.-. No, "no quiero ver a ese tonto" pero espero que pierda. – comentó ella dando la espalda a sus amigos y con claro tono de resentimiento.

Los dos varones se miraron un momento en silencio y después estallaron en carcajadas ante esa absurda idea.

.-. Ja ja ja ja. No digas tonterías, Rhiad.- dijo Júnior- El señor Vegeta va ha ganar, espero que la autora no se ofenda, pero dudo que tenga alguna posibilidad. (No, tranquilo lo tengo asumido -.-)

.-. ¿Entonces venís? – les preguntó Rhiad mirándoles con los brazos en jarras desde el aire.

Los tres niños se dirigieron hacia el interior del complejo y comenzaron andar por los pasillos en busca de la enfermería. A través de las ventanas entraba el ruido del combate que se estaba celebrando en el exterior. Al pasar junto a una puerta que tenía cristal algo atrajo la atención del joven Piccolo que se detuvo a mirar.

.-. ¡¡Ah! ¡¡Júnior, Rhiad, volved aquí! ¡¡Mirad esto!- gritó Piccolo.

Los otros dos niños se acercaron al peliverde y miraron a través del ventanal de la puerta.

.-. ¡¡¡¡¡PAPÁ!- gritó Júnior al descubrir a su padre incosciente en el otro lado.

El nieto de Goku intentó abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

.-. ¡¡Esta cerrada!

.-. ¡Pues utiliza la cabeza y rómpela!- le dijo Rhiad.

PUN (- Kakarotto derivó la puerta de un cabezazo.

.-. Tampoco me refería a eso o.oÛ (lo siento lo tuve que poner XD siempre me hizo gracia esa parte de la película de Hércules de Disney)

Los niños se precipitaron al interior de la sala.

.-. ¡¡Papá! -dijo llegando al lado del verdadero Goten- ¡¡Papá respóndeme!

.-. ¡¡Tito Goten! ¡¡Despierta!

.-. ¡¡Papá por favor, abre los ojos te prometo que no volveré a desobedecerte, pero no te mueras!

.-. ¡¿Queréis tranquilizaros! ¡¡No esta muerto! – les reprochó Piccolo.

.-. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

.-. Fijaros bien, aun respira.- explicó el antiguo namekiano.

.-. Buff, es cierto. Pero casi no se siente su energía... – dijo Júnior mas tranquilo.

.-. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? - dijo Piccolo mientras miraba el hueco de la pared- Parece que quien le ataco lo hizo en esta otra habitación. – Tras decir eso entró en la habitación contigua.

.-. Oyes, ¿no os parece un poco raro? Acabamos de ver a tu papá pelear y se supone que no se puede salir de la sala de espera hasta que eres eliminado ¿no? ¿Qué hace aquí entonces?- preguntó Rhiad mirando a Piccolo

.-. Creo que el papá de Júnior no se a movido de aquí... –le respondió éste mientras reaparecía por el hueco de la pared - Esta otra sala da al patio del sorteo...

.-. Pero si nosotros le hemos visto irse con los demás... – dijo Kakarotto que no se alejaba ni un centímetro de su padre.

.-. Creo que ese no era tú papá, Júnior.- le explicó Piccolo- Creo que alguien a golpeado a tu papá y se ha hecho pasar por él.

.-. Pero si el tito Goten ha estado todo el rato con los otros... tendrían que haberse dado cuenta... A no ser...- argumentó Rhiad.

.-. A no ser que lo harían cuando papá hablaba con el tío Gohan. – continuó el pequeño saiyan- ¡Entonces él también tiene que estar por aquí! -se levanta y empieza a mirar por todas partes.

.-. No, no creo que esté. Antes le he visto en las gradas...- dijo Piccolo.

.-. ¿Y si sería otro impostor?- preguntó la niña.

.-. Entonces supongo que estaría aquí... pero creo que tu papá fue atacado después de hablar con Gohan...

.-. Vaya, pues para el poco tiempo que estuvieron aquí tuvo que ser todo muy rápido...

.-. Supongo que si... – dijo Piccolo encogiéndose de hombros.- Hey, Júnior coge a tú papá, lo llevaremos a donde Dende para que le cure. Quizás él también sepa algo.

.-. Vale, pero espero que tú sepas donde es, porque yo solo he ido dos veces y no se por donde queda.- Contesto el pequeño Kakarotto cogiendo el brazo de su padre y pasándolo alrededor de sus hombros.

.-. Si, tranquilo, yo guío. – le respondió Piccolo haciendo lo mismo con el otro brazo.

.-. Yo iré a avisar a mi abuelo, seguro que él sabrá que hacer.- dijo Rhiad olvidando por completo su enfado con Vegeta.

.-. Vale, nos encontraremos en el Templo Celestial. – sentenció Piccolo saliendo de la habitación portando a Goten junto con Júnior.

Mientras tanto en el ring.

.-. Creo que empieza a cansarme esta tonta lucha amañada.

Dijo Vegeta mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de energía que le era devuelta.

.-. De amañada nada que estos días me lo he estado currando. (currando trabajando)- le contestó enojada su rival.

Vegeta se volvió a lanzar al ataque. Un puñetazo. Desviado. Una patada alta. Esquivada. Una patada baja. Saltada. Runliney se alejó dando un salto hacia atrás y desde esa distancia comenzó a concentrarse y le lanzó a Vegeta su ataque secreto.

.-. ¡¡¡¡HÁLITO DE DRAGÓN! – gritó la chica.

Un inmenso rayo con la forma de la cabeza de un dragón salió de sus manos y chocó contra el cuerpo de Vegeta levantando una inmensa humareda.

.-. JUAS JUAS JUAS ¡¡Lo he conseguido! ¡¡Eso tiene que haberle tirado del ring! JUAS JUAS JUAS SOY LA MEJOR – gritó la loca autora haciendo la V con los dedos y dando saltitos de alegría.

La bruma se disuelve y en el interior no hay rastro de Vegeta.

.-. ... Vaya creo que me pasé... lo he desintegrado O.O

.-. Se necesita algo mas que eso para vencerme. Se acabó el juego ya he sido lo suficiente blando.- le informó Vegeta apareciendo tras ella.

El príncipe de los saiyans le hace una llave y la tira fuera del ring. Runliney vuela por los aires hasta caer sobre un montón de cojines bien mulliditos.

Vegeta: O.oÛ

.-. Jajajaja Ni siquiera lo preguntes. ¿Acaso creías que siendo la autora iba a dejar que mis posaderas chocaran contra el duro suelo? Lo siento pero eso hace daño y soy alérgica al dolor non. - se levanta- Ahora bien... -se aclara la garganta- ¡¡Esto no quedará así! ¡¡Algún día te pediré la revancha y ganaré! ¡¡¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...! (risa de maniaca homicida)

Una densa niebla cubrió el estadio y cuando se desvaneció Runliney había desaparecido misteriosamente... aun que mas tarde quitaron los cojines y encontraron una trampilla en el suelo, pero eso es otra historia.

.-. O.oÛûû GANADOR VEGETA. – comunicó el pesentador.

Vegeta bajo del tatami y se dirigió a la sala de espera. Mientras el presentador se despedía hasta la tarde de los espectadores (el resto de peleas eran después de la comida), los luchadores tendrían el tiempo libre por lo cual Vegeta se dirigía a la salida cuando...

PLOF (- Alguien chocó contra él.

.-. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, niña? – preguntó él, sin siquiera mirar ya sabía quien era.

.-. Abuelo, tienes que venir conmigo, ha sucedido algo y...

.-. Déjame en paz, Rhiad, ahora no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías. Apáñate tú sola.- le saltó Vegeta bruscamente.

.-. ¡Pero abuelo es urgente!

.-. En serio y ¿que es eso tan urgente? - preguntó con claro tono de sarcasmo.

.-. Veras, yo y los chicos hemos descubierto... – justo en ese momento el otro Goten aparece en su campo de visión- No te lo puedo explicar aquí. Vamos, ven conmigo. – insistió la niña cogiéndole del brazo e intentando arrastrarle.

Vegeta se la quita de encima de un manotazo y Rhiad cae al suelo de culo.

.-. No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, mocosa.

Le da la espalda y se va. Rhiad se queda un momento callada y después grita.

.-. NO ES UN JUEGO

Lamentablemente Vegeta ya había salido de su campo de visión y aun que el príncipe la oyó no le hizo caso. La niña por su parte se quedó un rato parada pensando a quien recurrir. Se le ocurrió ir a contárselo a Gohan, pero después recordó que él también podía ser un impostor... Uub estaba inconsciente... tan solo quedaban su tía, Pan y Maron. ¡Decidido! Su tía la escucharía y Pan era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarles. Rhiad se dio la vuelta para ir en busca de su tía, pero justo detrás de ella...

.-. ¿Puedo ayudarte yo, Rhiad?- le preguntó el falso Goten con tono amistoso.

Al verle de tan imprevisto y estando ella sola no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás asustada, pero después algo le dijo que no debía dejar ver que ella sabía el pequeño secreto de ese Goten y se puso firme.

.-. "No debo mostrar miedo, no debo mostrar miedo" - se repitió a sí misma- No, gracias Tito Goten. No hace falta, - le respondió imitando el famoso gesto de todos los Son de colocar la mano en la nuca- tan solo quería gastarle una broma al abuelo, pero ha sido mas listo que yo y no ha picado jijijijijiji (risa nerviosa) "No se lo va a creer"

.-. Mmm... Ya veo… en fin, mas suerte la próxima vez. – dijo el impostor mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba.

.-. "Increíble se lo ha tragado... soy genial. Bueno ahora tengo que ir a avisar a la Tita"- pensó realmente maravillada por su astucia. (¬¬ sin comentarios)

La pequeña semi-saiyan salió corriendo por los pasillos en busca de su tía, pero no había recorrido mas de un metro cuando alguien la frenó en seco agarrando la del brazo.

En el Palacio Celestial los niños acababan de llegar dejaron a Goten en el suelo y se dispusieron a ir en busca de Dende, pero tan sol encontraron a Mr. Momo que regaba las plantas.

.-. ¡Hola muchachos! ¡Que agradable sorpresa!- respondió el mayordomo divino con su característico acento.

.-. ¡Momo! ¡¿Dónde está Dende! ¡Necesitamos su ayuda Goten está herido!- dijo Piccolo sin andarse con miramientos.

El mayordomo de los dioses dejó de regar y miro hacia donde Piccolo señalaba azorado y vio a que se refería.

.-. ¡¡¿Pero que le ha pasado!- preguntó él.

.-. Luego lo explicamos, pero primero que Dende cure a mi papá.- le respondió Júnior con urgencia.

.-. Lo siento, niños. Pero Dende no está.- comunicó Momo.

Piccolo y Kakarotto: ¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ!

.-. Pero si Dende es el dios de la Tierra, no puede abandonar éste lugar... ¿verdad?- preguntó Piccolo confundido.

.-. Bueno... como últimamente todo estaba muy tranquilo... decidió tomarse unas vacaciones e ir a visitar a sus amigos del planeta Namek...

.-. ¡Que oportuno! - dijo el peli-verde sentándose en el suelo resignado.

.-. ¿Y ahora quien curara a mi papá? – preguntó Kakarotto a punto del berrinche.

.-. No pasa nada. El Kami-sama es listo y me dejó instrucciones en caso de que ocurriría algo malo. Primero entremos a Goten a una de las habitaciones, luego me pondré en contacto con Dende y le diré que vuelva lo antes posible.

En la isla Papaya, en la cafetería. (gracias por decirme como se llamaba n.n)

.-. Como decía mi abuelito: 'No hay nada como un buen combate y una buena comida' JAJA – dijo Pan mientras engullía.

.-. Si en ese aspecto te pareces mucho a él ¬.¬Û- le dijo tranquilamente su rubia amiga.

.-. Si... tienes razón... supongo que le hubiera gustado estar aquí... – respondió ella con un suspiro nostálgico- Son en estos momentos cuando mas le hecho de menos... En fin, cuanto tardan en volver Bra y Keven ¿no?

.-. Supongo que estarán planeando que hacer ahora que Keven no a superado el reto de Vegeta. ¡Seguro que se fugan juntos! Desaparecerán tras la puesta de sol para poder realizar su amor mas allá de los confines de la Tierra, allí donde nadie les conozca, allá donde nadie les observe, en aquel lugar donde...

.-. Donde Vegeta les encuentre y les mate a los dos ¬.¬Û

.-. ¡Ay, Pan! ¡Que poco romántica eres! - en ese momento entre Uub por la puerta - "hablando de amores imposibles" Esto... me voy un momento al baño ¿vale? n.n "Eso es, los dejaré solos así podrán tener su momento romántico jeje que lista soy... ahora que lo pienso... soy la única que sigue sin novio Y-Y"

Maron se levanta y se va lo mas rápido posible. Uub se acerca por detrás a Pan.

.-. Hola Pan ¿cómo te va?

.-. ¡Uub! ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella mientras daba un respingo ante la aparición de su mas que amigo - ¿ya acabaron las peleas?

.-. Goten me eliminó. – confesó él sentándose junto a ella.

.-. ¿Qué te eliminó? Que raro, tú eres mas fuerte que él.

.-. ¿Ah si? Bueno cualquiera tiene un mal día... pero quizás este pueda mejorar.

Uub deslizó su mano sobre la de Pan y la agarró dulcemente. La joven guerrera se quedó un rato prendada de los ojos de su compañero que le miraba de una manera entre misteriosa y picara, hasta que el ruido de la cadena del baño la devolvió de nuevo al mundo real y retiró su mano rápidamente y sonrojada. Uub le frunció el ceño.

.-. Ya sabes que no quiero que lo sepa nadie, mi padre no lo aceptaría. – se disculpó ella.

El guerrero moreno se levantó de su silla y se marchó sin mediar palabra, ni siquiera escucho los reclamos de Pan para que se quedara.

.-. ¡Hola U...! ¿Dónde está Uub? – dijo mientras salía del baño.

.-. Tenía prisa y se ha ido... ¿como es que tú sabías que estaba aquí?

.-. Es que... oí su voz desde el baño n.nÛ

.-. Ya claro... ¬¬

En ese momento la puerta se vuelve a abrir y entra Vegeta con cara de pocos amigos.

.-. ¿Habéis visto a Bra? – preguntó él gravemente.

.-. Ah, hola Vegeta ¿qué tal le fue? n.nÛ – preguntó Maron intentando cambiar de tema.

.-. Supongo que ganaría ¿no? n.nÛ – continuó Pan intentando lo mismo.

.-. ¿No habéis oído mi pregunta? – les volvió a cuestionar el príncipe.

.-. Claro que si, Bra está en el baño. – declaró Pan.

.-. Si, acaba de entrar. – secundó Maron.

.-. "Por favor, que se lo crea" – pensaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

.-. ¿En el baño decís? – dijo él dirigiéndose a la puerta.

.-. ¿No pensará entrar? Es el baño de mujeres. – saltó pan mientras le cerraba el paso.

.-. Me da igual, quiero hablar con ella. – dijo él mientras apartaba a Pan.

.-. Pero es una total falta de respeto a la intimidad. – declaró Maron poniéndose en medio de su camino.

.-. Quítate de en medio, rubia. - la aparta)

.-. ¡Bra se enfadará! – gritaron las dos chicas a la vez cerrándole el paso.

.-. ¡Argh! Esta bien la esperaré aquí.

.-. Va a tardar. – dijo Pan.

Antes de que Vegeta pueda decir nada.

.-. Va a tardar mucho. – continuó Maron.

.-. Me estáis mintiendo ¿verdad? ¬¬

.-. ¡¡Nosotras! ¡no, ni hablar, nunca!- gritaron haciéndose las ofendidas.

.-. ¿Dónde está mi hija? ¬¬

.-. ¡¡¡En el baño! – respondieron las dos al unísono.

.-. Se perfectamente que no está en el baño, ni siquiera se siente su ki. Hacer el favor de inventarle una excusa mejor.

.-. Pues con Keven no está... ¡¡¡AUGH!

Pan le golpea a Maron en el estomago para hacerla callar, pero ya era demasiado tarde...

.-. ¿Qué está con quien? – les preguntó Vegeta con mirada de diablo.

.-. No le haga caso... – explica Pan mientras le tapa la boca a Maron- Bra estará en las gradas con Bulma, es que Maron no se a tomado hoy su medicación y ya sabe, ve cosas.

.-. ¡Hey! ¡Oye! ¡Esquizofrénica tu abuela! – se defendió la rubia al liberarse.

.-. Espere Vegeta, quiero preguntarle algo. - Vegeta se refrena y se vuelve hacia Pan- ¿Cómo es que Goten a podido ganar a Uub?

.-. ¿Y yo que se? Pregúntaselo a él, creo que está en la enfermería. – respondió él.

.-. ¡¡¡En la enfermería! Pero si acabo de verle hace solo un momento.- respondió ella perpleja.

.-. Eso es imposible, Goten lo dejó K.O. Si me disculpáis. - Vegeta se fue en busca de la pareja huída.

En algún lugar del cielo. (el cielo que ves al mirar hacia arriba y no a donde van los chicos/as buenos/as al morir n.n)

.-. "No se como me dejé convencer, no le conozco de nada y no es que tenga miedo de que sea malo... – pensaba Rhiad mientras lanzaba miradas furibundas hacia su compañero de vuelo - Para nada, yo no tengo miedo a nada, pero este tipo de gris me pone nerviosa"

.-. ¡Hey, pequeña, es por aquí! - dijo él mientras giraba a la derecha- ¿Estas segura de que sabes ir?

.-. ¡Por supuesto! "si no, solo tengo que buscar el ki de Kakarotto" Tan solo estaba despistada.

.-. Comprendo... "mi pequeña... has cambiado tanto..."

Trunks observaba a su hija que volaba a su lado sin saber ella que estaba junto a su padre. Era muy diferente a lo que él se había imaginado, siempre creyó que se convertiría en una chica sensible y cariñosa como lo era Ahila, pero al parecer la sangre saiyan era mas espesa de lo que él imaginaba o...

.-. ¡¿Qué me miras tanto, insecto! – espetó la niña al sentirse observada y Trunks tuvo que aguantarse una carcajada.

O tal vez era la influencia del príncipe de los saiyans. Mientras se encontraba en el Mas Allá iba a visitar a Kaito regularmente, no solo para entrenar sino para que le contara como estaba su hija, sus progresos, etc. tantas veces le preguntaba sobre su niña que al final Kaito optó por darle el parte matutino nada mas verle aparecer y antes de que lo preguntara siquiera.

Sin poder ni querer evitarlo Trunks volvió a girar la cabeza hacia su hija. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido y cara de suma concentración y de vez en cuando le echaba una mirada rápida sin siquiera girar la cabeza, como si querría evitar un ataque sorpresa o adivinar las intenciones de su compañero.

.-. "No confía en mi... – pensó él - ¡Ay! Rhiad, como me gustaría decirte quien soy y estrecharte entre mis brazos... he esperado tanto este momento y ahora no puedo saborearlo..."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:

BUENAS. Antes de nada debo anunciar algo, uno de mis fics ha sido censurado y borrado por sus queridísimas majestades de la administración ù.ú (arrodillada ante unos tronos con unas personas encapuchadas). Y por desgracia ante esta injusta reprimenda fui castigada a no poder crear una historia o actualizar alguna ya creada durante un periodo de tiempo. Solo espero que no me vuelva a pasar lo mismo, la gente que queráis seguir leyendo mi historia sobre Bulma y Vegeta enviarme un email y os diré encantada en que pagina lo tengo ahora n.n (aun que puede que si buscáis bien la encontréis con otro autor)

Por lo demás espero que os guste el capitulo, en el siguiente os prometo que se desvelaran todos los misterios. Por cierto... ¿quién me inscribió al concurso de anime awars?(o como se escriba) No es que me moleste es mas te doy las gracias, pero me gustaría saberlo por curiosidad non.

Runliney

Psd: Hoy no me ha interrumpido nadie... me siento sola -.-

Psd2: A si es, no lo he cambiado por pereza lo reconozco. No hace falta que me eches la bronca Shadir XD

Psd3: Lo explicado al principio del comentario no es la primera vez que me pasa sino que ya me ha pasado varias veces y una con este fic. Ù.ú


	13. Las sombras del pasado IV, El retorno de...

Dragon Ball: Sangre Nueva

(Dedicado a Andrea mi sobrinita n.n)

Capitulo 13: Las sombras del pasado IV, El retorno del terror

.-. ¡¿Qué es lo que dices!

La cara de Dende se reflejaba en el agua de un pequeño pozo de aguas violetas, pero en realidad Dende se encontraba a muchos años luz de la Tierra.

.-. Lo que ha oído, Señor Dios... al menos es lo que me han contado los niños.- le respondió Momo con todo el respeto que exigía el cargo de Dende.

.-. ¡¡Es terrible! ¿Cómo no he podido darme cuenta antes? Volveré enseguida. Espero que no ocurra nada, si alguien muere por mi incompetencia no me lo perdonaría jamás...

.-. No se preocupe, incluso los Kaio Shin han cometido algún error.

Muy lejos de allí.

Kaio Shin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS vaya resfriado he cogido. -restregándose la nariz con la manga (esos modales divinos ¬¬)

En la Tierra.

.-. Solo procure volver cuanto antes.- concluyó Momo.

.-. Cuenta con eso. Hasta ahora.

La imagen del pozo desapareció y Momo salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la habitación donde Goten reposaba. A los pies de la cama estaba sentado su hijo y un poco alejado de ella (de la cama) Piccolo observaba, al igual que Kakarotto, al guerrero inconsciente en busca del menor indicio de conciencia, cabe destacar que en ese momento era la viva estampa de su vida pasada.

.-. ¿Algún cambio?- preguntó el mayordomo celestial al entrar.

.-. No... –respondió Júnior apenado- ¿cuándo va a volver Dende?

.-. Me ha dicho que ahora mismo se encaminaba para aquí, no tardará mucho.

.-. Ya...

En ese momento Piccolo se vuelve hacia la puerta con expresión de alerta.

.-. ¡Viene alguien! – dijo acercándose a la entrada.

.-. ¿Ehh?... ¡Ah! ¡Es Rhiad!- informó Kakarotto.

.-. Si, pero... ¿quien viene con ella? Su ki me resulta familiar, pero... no se... – indicó Piccolo pensativo.

Momo y los dos niños salieron de la habitación con el fin de dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados que justo acababan de aterrizar.

.-. ¡Rhiad! ¿Por qué has traído a ése?- le regañó el pel-verde señalando al tipo de gris (me gusta llamarle así ;p/ Trunks: ¿Y te lo tendré que oír mucho? ù.ú/ no, solo hasta que te cambies de ropa XD/ Trunks: ¬¬Û Que bien)

.-. ¡Si! ¡¿Creí que traerías a tu abuelo! – apuntó Júnior poniéndose en jarras.

.-. Yo también me alegro de veros –expresó la niña con sarcasmo- mi abuelo no quiso venir.

.-. Pues haber traído a otro de nuestro grupo y ¡no aun desconocido!- espetó Piccolo.

.-. ¡Pues haber ido tú!- le gritó la niña molesta.

Cuando Piccolo le iba a contestar Trunks interrumpió la disputa.

.-. ¡Hey, hey! Tampoco tenéis que pelearos por eso, necesitabais ayuda y yo me he ofrecido a ayudaros.

.-. ¿Y como sabemos que eres de los buenos? – preguntó Kakarotto haciendo alarde de la desconfianza que seguramente le pegaron sus dos amigos.

.-. Bueno... eso no lo sabéis... supongo que tendréis que confiar. ¿Lo haréis?- dijo Trunks deseando contar todo de una vez.

Justo antes de que ninguno podría responder Dende apareció en el lugar (con un shunkanido tubo que terminar aprendiendo a hacerlo al fin y al cabo es un "dios")

.-. ¿Dónde esta Goten?- preguntó el namekiano azorado.

.-. Por aquí, sígueme – dijo el hijo de éste, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le coge de la mano y le lleva al interior del palacio.

Los demás siguieron al niño y al namekiano hacia el interior, mientras se dirigían a la puerta de acceso la niña lanzó una mirada fría y de soslayo a su padre que le sentó como un fuerte golpe en pleno pecho.

Unos minutos después Goten volvió en sí gracias a los poderes de Dende.

.-. ¿Qué... que me ha pasado?- dijo mientras despertaba.

.-. ¡¡PAPAAAA!- gritó el niño mientras saltaba sobre él.

.-. ¿¿Q-que ha pasado? ¿¿Qué haces aquí Kakarot? ¿¿Dónde estoy?

.-. ¿No recuerdas nada, Goten? – le preguntó Dende.

.-. ¿¿Dende? -dándose cuenta de donde estaba se calmó un poco- ¿qué debería recordar?

PLOF (- Caída comunitaria, todos patas arriba. XD

.-. ¡Quien te atacó, so lerdo!- le gritó Trunks.

.-. Ah, eso- dijo poniéndose ceñudo- Fue Gohan...

.-. G-Gohan ¡eso es imposible! ¡Gohan jamás haría algo así!- dijo el joven Piccolo rápidamente para defender a su maestro.

.-. Yo estoy tan sorprendido como tú, pero así es... – le respondió el saiyan seriamente.

El pequeño Piccolo agachó la cabeza abatido e inmerso en sus pensamientos.

.-. ¿Un momento? – saltó Goten mas serio que antes -¿Qué hace éste aquí?- preguntó señalando a Trunks que se cae de golpe.

.-. Ha venido a ayudarnos. – le respondió su hijo.

.-.¡Pero Gohan no pudo haberte atacado... seguramente no era él! – dijo de repente el antiguo namekiano(el pobre sigue con su canción le ha dado fuerte) - No pudo ser él...

Lejos de allí. Sobre un gran campo.

.-. Grrr... "Donde se habrán metido, pronto tendré que volver al estadio" – pensaba Vegeta de muy mal humor.

El príncipe de los saiyans sobrevolaba el lugar donde había sentido por última vez el ki de Bra.

.-. ¡Ahí están! – gritó al divisar su objetivo.

El saiyan descendió rápidamente delante de la pareja que se sobresaltaron al verle. En un acto reflejo Keven puso a Bra tras de sí en espera de el inminente ataque.

.-. ¡¿Q-qué hace aquí!- dijo el muchacho con la voz mas amenazadora posible.

.-. Venir a por mi hija. Ya te advertí que te alejaras de ella.

.-. Y yo ya le dije que no le será tan fácil separarnos.

.-. Cuando acabe contigo de lo único que no te podrás separar es del suelo.

.-. Grrr... ¡¡Acaso ha pensado en que es lo que quiere su hija y no usted!

.-. NO TE ATREVAS A GRITARME MOCOSO. ¡¡Yo se bien lo que mi hija necesita y no es a un debilucho que no es capaz de llegar ni a una semi-final!

.-. ¡Al menos lo he intentado y usted lo sabe!

.-. ¡¡Intentarlo no es lo mismo que conse...!

.-. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito la semi-saiyan al mas puro estilo Bulma haciendo callar a los dos varones.

Keven y Vegeta se quedaron mirando a Bra con la misma cara (entre asustados y sorprendidos).

.-. ¡¡¡Ya he oído bastante! ¡¡¡Creí que discutíais por mi y no por quien a ganado o no el estúpido torneo! (ególatra ¬.¬) ¡¡¡Los dos sois igual de egocéntricos!- a estas alturas los dos hombres ya habían olvidado el motivo de la discusión y tan solo escuchaban a la fémina- ¡¡¡Padre, tu prueba fue una estupidez!

.-. ¡¿Qué dices!

.-. ¡¡Lo que oyes! ¡¡¡Ya estoy harta de que me espantes a todos los novios, cuando Trunks traía a sus novias a casa no le decías nada. En cambio yo debo de encontrarme con ellos a escondidas, porque sino tú les haces o les dices algo! ¡¡¡¿Pues sabes que te digo! ¡¡¡¡¡YA ESTOY HARTA DE TI Y DE TÚ MACHISMO, NO NECESITO A UN SUPER GUERRERO QUE ME PROTEJA!

Un silencio tenso se formo sobre ellos. Vegeta mantenía la mirada a su hija pequeña y ella a él, pero cuando pasaron unos minutos y el príncipe no había apartado su severa mirada de los ojos índigos de su hija, la mirada de ésta se fue debilitando hasta que finalmente la apartó. (¿Acaso alguien puede ganar a esa mirada? #.# Me encanta) El príncipe de los guerreros le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse.

.-. Haz lo que quieras, pero no vuelvas a pedirme ayuda para nada. Arréglatelo todo sola si es lo que quieres. –Tras decir esto con una voz glacial alzó el vuelo para perderse entre las nubes.

.-. ¡¡¡¡Papá, espera!- gritó la chica, pero su reclamo fue ignorado.

Los ojos azules de la muchacha se llenaron de lagrimas en un momento, había soportado muchas veces la ira de su padre, pero sin duda nunca la había rechazado de esa manera tan... indiferente. La chica cayó de rodillas al suelo entre llantos. Su novio se agacho junto a ella y la abrazó.

.-. Ssshhh! No llores Bra, ya se le pasará. Has hecho lo que debías...

En la Isla Papaya. Alguien mas buscaba la enfermería (es que la tienen muy bien escondida XDD)

.-. Pan, te digo que ya hemos pasado por aquí u.u – comunicó Maron a su amiga.

.-. Y yo digo que repites eso con demasiada frecuencia. – se quejó ella.

.-. Por algo será. – concluyó la chica con un encogimiento de hombros.

.-. Bueno... ¡¿pero donde esta la maldita enfermería!- en ese momento Pan se fijó en una puerta rota- ¿uh? Vaya creo que estas equivocada esta vez, Maron. –dijo acercándose a la puerta.

.-. No, la verdad es que ya me había fijado ñ.ñ

PLOF (- caída de Pan.

.-. ¿Y por que no has avisado?

.-. No le di importancia.

.-. Pues creo que esto tiene mucha mas importancia... – dijo la hija de Gohan mientras observaba lo que había al otro lado de la puerta.

Ambas chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver los destrozos de las salas contiguas.

En el palacio celestial.

.-. ¿Habéis entendido, niños? Quiero que me traigáis aquí a todos sin excepción, debemos aclarar esto lo antes posible. Pero sobretodo intentar que el falso Goten no se entere.- explicó Dende.

.-. Oye Dende ¿al tito Gohan también?- preguntó Júnior- Porque puede que sea uno de los malos y... ¡¡¡AY! ¡¿A que ha venido eso Piccolo!- le habían dado un cogotazo.

.-. Gohan no tiene nada que ver, fue un impostor. – dijo claramente y cruzándose de brazos.

.-. ¡Aigh! Esta bien...

.-. Venga, niños, que hay prisas. – les dijo Rhiad ya desde el aire (¿Niños? Se creerá muy mayor ¬¬)

Los tres infantes salieron rumbo a la isla Papaya para buscar a los adultos.

El tipo de gris noto como una mirada de curiosidad se clavaba en él, al volverse descubrió que Goten, ya levantado de la cama, le observaba de cerca.

.-. ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el guerrero ingenuamente.

.-. Ahora que te veo de cerca... tu voz... me resulta familiar... – le explicó Goten.

Esta frase atrajo también la curiosidad de Dende y Momo.

.-. Supongo que ahora que se ha ido Rhiad y los demás niños puedo desvelar mi pequeño secreto... aun que no lo haré del todo, lo importante lo diré cuando estemos todos aquí. – dijo Trunks aliviado de no tener que guardar mas el secreto.

Un silenció tenso cayó en la escena mientras el Mensajero del Más Allá deslizaba lentamente su capucha hacia atrás, dejando ver sus ojos celestes y su larga melena gris-lavanda que destelló en la luz del mediodía... (esta pequeña descripción esta dedicada a las fans de Trunks que lean este fic... haber si así me perdonan de una vez por matarlo "n.n"/Trunks: ¿No debería perdonarte yo? ¬.¬/ De ti paso un poco y un rato, Tipo de gris ¬¬)

.-. N-no es posible... – declaró Dende que no había sido informado de nada.

.-. ¿T-Trunks?………………………………… ¡¡¡¡TRUNKS!- El hijo de Goku se abalanzó sobre su amigo de la infancia perdido hacía ya tiempo.

El abrazó tan esperado duró varios minutos que para ellos fueron segundos, ambos se abrazaron tan fuertemente que de ser hombres normales se hubieran roto unas cuantas costillas. Cuando se separaron ambos tenían los ojos húmedos por la emoción del momento. Se observaron durante un rato en el que parecía no pasar el tiempo, es mas para ellos el tiempo retrocedió hasta los días de la infancia.

Mientras tanto en la isla del Torneo.

.-. ¿Qué crees que habrá pasado en aquellas habitaciones? – preguntó Pan.

.-. Mmm... no se... ¿un escape de gas quizás? – respondió Maron tranquilamente intentando imaginar algo que no sería una nueva amenaza para el mundo.

.-. ¬¬ Un escape de gas...

.-. No tengo ni idea. Y no, no soy adivina.

.-. Mmm... creo que deberíamos hablarlo con los demás.

.-. Oh, no. No empieces Pan. ¿Acaso siempre tiene que haber algo maligno tras un accidente?

.-. No, pero detrás del derrumbamiento de una pared sin causa aparente, si.

.-. ¬¬... Como quieras... ¡Mira! Ahí está Goten, háblalo con él y déjame ya de intrigas.

.-. Aburrida – susurró la chica que estaba claramente emocionada ante el hallazgo, después se volvió hacia donde se encontraba su tío - ¡Hey, tío Go...!

.-. ¡Hola prima! ¡hola Maron! Venid un momento conmigo dijo Kakarotto surgiendo de la nada y tapándole la boca a su prima.

Y las arrastró literalmente fuera del alcance del falso Goten, sin que este se percatara... o eso pareció. En otro lado:

.-. ¿A que viene esto, enano?- preguntó Pan zafándose de él.

.-. Veréis es una historia muy larga...

En las gradas.

.-. Entonces... es por eso que Goten se comportó de manera tan extraña. – declaró Gohan de manera pensativa.

.-. Si. Por esa razón Dende nos hizo venir a buscaros a Rhiad, a Júnior y a mi. – concluyó Piccolo.

En los vestuarios.

.-. ¿Y pretendes que me crea ese cuento? – preguntó Vegeta con aire despectivo.

.-. ¡Pero es la verdad! – Declaró la niña.

.-. Ya. ¿Y quien va ser tan estúpido de atacarnos?(que seguro de sí mismo o.ô)

.-. No lo se... pero... pero... pero ese no es el tito Goten y... y... y el Mensajero ese nos dijo que era peligroso y... y...

.-. Un momento... ¿qué mensajero? ¿te refieres al tipo que venció a Pan?

.-. Si, el mismo. Yo no me fío de él, pero él nos dijo que...

.-. ¡¡¿Y le hicisteis caso!- la niña asintió- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te fíes de la gente! – le gritó claramente enojado.

.-. Pero abuelo yo...

.-. Seguramente te ha utilizado para saber donde se encontraba el palacio Celestial o algo por el estilo.

.-. N-no creo "Prácticamente me guió él", además el tito Goten está allí y... – le defendió la niña por algún motivo que no llegaba a comprender.

.-. ¡¿No has pensado que puede ser el impostor!

Rhiad agachó la cabeza pensando en que decir para defenderse a ella y a el mensajero.

.-. ¡Venga vamos!- dijo Vegeta agarrando a su nieta- ¡Sospeche de ese tipo en cuanto lo vi!

Los dos saiyans surcaron el cielo a toda velocidad, aun que Rhiad no tardó en quedarse atrás. Esforzándose al máximo intentó darle alcance pero sin conseguirlo.

Al poco tiempo Vegeta había llegado y para Rhiad el palacio no era mas que una mancha en la lejanía que se iba acercando lentamente. Cuando fue mas visible vio que eran los últimos en llegar, todo el mundo se encontraba ya allí y parecían... ¿contentos? Todos excepto su abuelo que miraba al Tipo de gris muy atentamente. Finalmente la niña aterrizó junto a Vegeta, en ese momento observó que el Mensajero se había quitado la capucha y su rostro le era extrañamente familiar.

Vegeta todavía no se había repuesto de la sorpresa de encontrar a su hijo donde pensaba encontrar a un enemigo. Extrañas emociones le invadieron mientras sus ojos desorbitados contemplaban a su primogénito.

.-. T-Trunks...

.-. Si, padre, soy yo. He vuelto... durante un tiempo.

Las piernas le flojeaban y hubiera corrido a abrazar a su hijo si ese factor no le hubiese impedido moverse. De haberlo intentado hubiera caído de culo al igual que al parecer le ocurrió a alguien que se ocultaba tras él. El príncipe giró la cabeza con toda la velocidad que pudo ejerce en un cuerpo que no le respondía.

Rhiad se encontraba a su espalda sentada en el suelo con dos lagrimas en los ojos y una respiración entrecortada por la emoción. Trunks se acercó a ellos y tras poner su mano en el hombro de su padre, gesto que fue correspondido con sonrisa incluida (extraño, pero cierto), se agachó delante de la niña.

.-. ¿Y ahora? ¿confías en mi? – le preguntó con toda la intención.

.-. Pa... pa... ¡¡¡¡¡¡PAPAAAAA!- gritó la niña mientras las lagrimas terminaban de aflorar en sus ojos y saltaba sobre él. Del impulso ambos volaron unas metros atrás tan apretados que en ese momento ningún ataque de cualquier tipo hubiera podido separarlos.

Unos minutos mas tarde ya todos mas calmados (aun que Rhiad no se separaba de su recién descubierto padre), Trunks se dispuso a explicar lo sucedido realmente seis años atrás...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-FLASH BACK-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Trunks mira nervioso por la ventanilla mientras el avión despega, como intentando encontrar un peligro oculto. Ahila le coge la mano.

.-. Tranquilo cariño, ni que le tuvieras miedo a las alturas -. Ahila se queda paralizada unos momentos al ver que su chiste no surte efecto - ¿Qué ocurre?

.-. No lo se, desde que esto se ha empezado a mover tengo la sensación de que no voy a volver a oír la risa de mi hija.

.-. ... No digas tonterías- intenta mantener la voz serena pero se le nota cierto tono de preocupación, había aprendido a confiar en las sensaciones de su marido-. No creo que le pase nada a Rhiad, si alguien quisiese hacerle algo primero debería pasar por encima de un príncipe de los saiyans muy enfurecido. Dudo que Vegeta deje que un extraño se acerque a tres metros de la Corporación Cápsula mientras Rhiad este dentro... no te preocupes.

Después le beso en la mejilla a su esposo y se recostó en su hombro. Trunks seguía tenso, algo no marchaba bien. Un rato después la respiración de Ahila ya era pausada y tranquila, Trunks acarició la larga cabellera escarlata de su mujer, todavía no le había abandonado el mal presentimiento. En ese momento sintió... la llamada de la naturaleza (es decir, que necesitaba ir al baño XD).

Intentó levantarse sin molestar a la mujer, pero no lo consiguió y Ahila se despertó.

.-. ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó ella adormilada.

.-. No, tan solo necesito ir al baño. – respondió él avergonzado.

Después de hacer lo que tuviera que hacer en el aseo volvió a su asiento, pero algo le detuvo... su asiento estaba ocupado... por él mismo. Su clon estrechaba la mano de Ahila tiernamente y parecía hablar con ella en tono cordial. Trunks se acerco dubitativo hacia la escena que sus ojos contemplaban, el impostor se fijó en él y le dedicó una sonrisa picara de triunfo, esto le hizo acelerar su paso.

.-. Ahila... – la llamó con voz pausada el verdadero Trunks.

La mujer se volvió hacia él y se sorprendió al verle, después dirigió su mirada a su falso marido.

.-. Ahila apártate, ese no soy yo. - Le dijo en el mismo tono.

Ahila intento levantarse aun con la duda, pero el falso Trunks la agarró y se la puso como escudo.

.-. SUELTALA – gritó el verdadero.

.-. Oh, ¿qué? – preguntó tranquilamente el otro.

.-. QUE LA SUELTES HE DICHO – gritó mientras expulsaba energía y hacía volar los papeles de su alrededor.

.-. JAJAJAJA ¿Crees que me impresionas?... TOMALA

El impostor lanzó a Ahila contra Trunks que la cogió al vuelo, pero el usurpador no se detuvo ahí sino que con un fuerte golpe atravesó la pared del avión abriendo un boquete y saliendo al exterior.

.-. ¡Vamos Trunks! ¡Ven si tienes agallas! – le incitó el usurpador.

Un gran viento se levantó en el interior del avión por culpa de la decomprensión, Trunks sentó a Ahila en un asiento vacío y le ató el cinturón.

.-. ¡Ahora vuelvo! – le dijo el saiyan.

.-. Por favor Trunks, ten cuidado.

.-. No te preocupes. No pasará nada.

Y dándole un rápido beso en los labios siguió a su "gemelo" al exterior.

.-. Oh, que tierno. El guerrero se despide de su amada para ir a enfrentarse con la muerte... creo que voy a vomitar. – se burló el falso Trunks.

.-. ¿Quién eres? – preguntó el verdadero al llegar hasta él.

.-. Ahora mismo yo soy tú. Pero podría ser otras personas...

Ante los ojos atónitos de Trunks el cuerpo de su adversario comenzó a cambiar. Su pelo comenzó a crecer, a rizarse y a tornarse rojo; los ojos azules se ensancharon y se volvieron de color castaño y el cuerpo musculoso se contorneo en delicadas curvas femeninas. Ante sus ojos ahora Trunks tenía a Ahila.

.-. Ahora soy tu querida y debilucha mujercita... – dijo la impostora con mofa - Un desperdicio bien claro de energía, con esta forma mi fuerza no cambia en absoluto. No debí absorber sus datos, pero fui tan ingenua de pensar que un guerrero fuerte tendría una mujer fuerte. Aun así este cuerpo me gusta más, espero que no te moleste que me quede con él un rato.

.-. ¡Déjate de tonterías, no me impresionas! ¡¿Dime quien eres realmente y qué quieres!

.-. Para no impresionarte pareces nervioso, pero no creas que voy a caer en el viejo tópico de desvelar mi plan antes de consumirlo. Aun que puede que te diga quien soy... la verdad es que eso era parte de mi plan... pero antes...

Con gran grito de furia la impostora se lanzó al ataque, Trunks paró su puñetazo he intentó devolverlo, pero la falsa Ahila se escabulló de golpe. La usurpadora lanzó una patada rápida que golpeo a Trunks en toda la cara, pero esto no hizo detenerse al saiyan y saltó hacia ella envistiéndola. En un momento ambos estaban enzarzaos en una cadena de golpes y llaves. Después de un rato Trunks estaba agotado y decidió subir a su estado de súper saiyan pero eso no le sirvió de mucho, la falsa Ahila seguía teniendo la clara ventaja y golpeaba a Trunks sin que éste pudiera evitarlo. Le estaba dando una paliza, pero de repente paró y se alejó de él.

.-. Ya me estoy cansando de ti. Acabemos con esto... ¡YAAAHHH!

Un poderoso rayo salió disparado de sus manos he impacto contra el cuerpo de Trunks que logró protegerse, pero aun así eso le agotó aun mas.

.-. Vaya, vaya, eres un tipo duro. – le aduló la impostora con el mismo tono de burla que antes.

.-. N-no te saldrás con la tuya.

.-. JAJAJAJAJAJA Creo que ya lo he hecho. Pero voy a poner la guinda al pastel... observa...

CIIIUUUSSS (- Una gran bola de energía roja se dirigió hacia el avión.

.-. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El guerrero se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia allí y se interpuso en la trayectoria de la bola... pero fue en vano.

.-. AHILAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

La bomba se llevó por delante a Trunks y el avión que se estrellaron en un mar de fuego y hierros. La impostora aterrizó unos metros al lado del desastre.

.-. Vaya, ha sido demasiado fácil. Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a presentarme... ¿mmm?

Unos hierros humeantes comenzaron a moverse y de su interior apareció la figura ensangrentada del guerrero y en sus brazos transportaba el cadáver de la mujer a la que amaba.

.-. Menos mal, ya empezaba a preocuparme. – le confesó la mujer.

Trunks dejó cuidadosamente el cadáver de su esposa a un lado y se acerco dando tumbos hacia la asesina.

.-. N-no te... no te lo perdonaré... a... acabaré contigo aun... aunque tenga que regresar... d-del mundo de los muertos... – la amenazó intentando guardar un vago equilibrio.

.-. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA "cuento con ello" Creo que todavía no me he presentado.

El aspecto de Ahila que había conservado hasta ese momento se desvaneció y ante él tenía a otra mujer de piel verde y moteada muy similar a la de Cell pero de la cabeza no le salían esas puntas tan exageradas sino que eran poco mas que una corona en el inicio de su larga cabellera verde que le caía por la espalda sin alas ni cola, por lo demás era el vivo reflejo de su antecesor.

.-. Mi nombre es Mutari y soy... ¿como decirlo?... La perfección de el antiguo androide Cell.

.-. ¿¿¿Qué?

.-. Así es. Aunque tus amigos pusieron mucho empeño en acabar con el laboratorio del doctor Ghero tan solo destruyeron uno de ellos... Había otro mas que tras la aparición de Cell en este mundo registro sus datos y los datos obtenidos en la batalla. No estoy creada con vuestras células como él, pero no lo necesito ya que puedo copiar vuestro ADN directamente de vosotros a través del contacto.

.-. ¿P-por eso puedes...?

.-. ¿Tomar vuestro aspecto? Si, aparte que al tomar vuestro aspecto también adquiero vuestra fuerza que se suma a la mía, pero al parecer no me hará falta ese comodín. Si todos son tan patéticos como tú me será muy fácil...

.-. ¿P-por que me cuentas... ¡ugh!... todo esto?

.-. Buen intento, pero ya te he dicho que no desvelaré mis propósitos antes de conseguirlos.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano Trunks se irguió y reunió toda la energía que le quedaba.

.-. ¡¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LO CONSIGAAAAAAS!- grito mientras lanzaba toda su energía en un ultimo ataque.

Mutari lo recibió de lleno entre carcajadas de victoria. Y cuando el ataque acabó se abalanzó sobre Trunks dándole un rodillazo en la tripa que lo hizo caer junto Ahila, el guerrero de ojos azules intentó levantarse pero ya apenas le quedaban fuerzas ni para respirar. Mutari se acerco a él con paso acompasado y le pisó la nuca volviéndolo a tumbar en el suelo.

.-. ¡Eres patético!

.-. ¡¡AAAARGH!

Unas sirenas comenzaron a oírse a lo lejos.

.-. Saluda a Cell de mi parte cuando llegues al infierno, al fin y al cabo de no ser por él yo no sabría tanto de vosotros.

Dicho esto la androide se aparto de Trunks y emprendió el vuelo para esperar... su momento. Cuando Mutari se alejó Trunks se incorporó débilmente y estrechó la mano aun cálida de su mujer y con su último aliento:

.-. A-Ahila... yo... lo siento...

Las ambulancias no llegaron a tiempo...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

.-. Y eso fue lo que ocurrió... desde entonces me he estado entrenando con Kaito para poder combatirla el día que volviera a aparecer.

.-. ¿Y como supiste que lo haría hoy? – le preguntó Gohan.

.-. No... no estoy seguro... lo presentí.

.-. Lo que a mi me preocupa es los motivos que tiene para atacarnos. – dijo Bulma pensativa.

.-. _Eso es cosa mía, ¿no crees?_

Una voz resonó en sus mentes.

.-. ¡¡¡MUTARI! – gritó Trunks incorporándose de un salto.

.-. _Debo de agradecerte, Trunks, que hallas hecho lo que yo esperaba._

.-. ¡¿A que te refieres! – preguntó Pan.

.-. _Él ha sido quien me ha descubierto ante vosotros ¿verdad? Digamos que me ha evitado segundas presentaciones innecesarias. Por cierto, cerrar vuestros ojos. Quiero mostraros algo._

El grupo obedeció con recelo. En sus mentes pudieron vislumbrar la isla Papaya. Una gran bola de energía roja se dirigió hacia la isla y...

CABOOOM (- La isla desapareció de sus mentes y de la faz de la Tierra.

Como era de esperar los guerreros Z la maldijeron y juraron venganza... en vano, ya que eso tan solo provocó un ataque de risa en Mutari.

.-. _Tranquilizaos. Esto tan solo es el petardazo de salida para un pequeño juego... Estoy en alguna parte del planeta. Encontrarme. Tenéis tantas horas como ciudades o sitios habitados que haya en este mundo, pues cada hora que paséis sin encontrarme una ciudad será destruida y cuando no haya ciudades, vosotros perdéis... destruiré el mundo..._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:

Buenas ¿qué tal? Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero es que estaba atorada :s, pero espero que vuestra espera no haya sido en vano, aquí tenéis la resolución de todos los misterios y otros nuevos. Tenia pensado hacer el recuentro algo mas sentimental una Bulma aferrada a su hijo, un Vegeta que le parte la cara por dejarse matar, ect.

Pero al final me quedo así. Como veis al final Trunks no murió en un simple accidente de avión, eso resultaba muy penoso ¿verdad? ¿en serio pensabais que iba a dejar morir de esa manera tan tonta a mi personaje favorito de la infancia?

Goku: No, pero acabas de matar a mucha gente que no revivirá. ò.ó

Runliney: Jo, no te enfades conmigo que yo no he matado a nadie.

Goku: Ah, no.(aunque no os lo creáis lo dice con ironía)

Runliney: No. Ha sido Mutari yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que haga esa tipa ¿acaso crees que la controlo?

Goku: Es tu creación.

Runliney: ¿Pero no entiendes que lo que escribo es espontáneo? No se lo que va a pasar hasta que ocurre.

Goku: Aun así has matado inocentes y eso es malo.

Runliney: Vale Goku, déjame en paz. Me da lo mismo lo que les ocurra a los extras.

Goku: Eso es cruel.

Runliney: Me has descubierto, soy mas cruel que la maldad en persona y ahora calla.

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic, de verdad que vuestros rewies me hacen continuar. Por cierto este fic ha ganado el con curso de Anime Adwars a mejor fic de acción y aventura, aun que todavía sigo sin saber quien me inscribió u.u

Runliney

Goku: Si pretendes que te felicite, no lo voy a hacer. Has sido demasiado cruel.

Runliney: No te habrás enfadado en serio ¿verdad?... ¿por qué no me contestas? JO


	14. Debilidades

Dragon Ball: Sangre nueva

Capitulo 14: Debilidad

(Dedicado a Arsinoe, que me ayudó cuando me quedé atascada n.nÛ)

Incluso después de un rato a Bra no se le había pasado el disgusto y abrazada a Keven seguía llorando, sentados sobre la colina no se habían enterado de nada, hasta que...

.-. ¡¡¡TIA BRA!

Al oír el reclamo Bra alzó la vista encontrándose con su sobrina que aterrizaba frente a ellos. Bra desvió la vista y se enjuagó las lagrimas con la mano para evitar que la niña la viera así.

.-. ¿Rhiad? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó simulando normalidad.

.-. He venido a buscaros de parte del abuelo... ¿Te ha pasado algo tía?

.-. No, tranquila, solo... nada, déjalo ¿de acuerdo?- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

.-. ¿Rhiad, por que quiere vernos tu abuelo?- le preguntó Keven intrigado.

.-. ¡Ah si! ¡Es que ha ocurrido algo terrible!

.-. ¿El que? ¿Acaso a perdido el torneo? – pregunto la peli-lavanda en tono de burla.

.-. Eso no lo se, porque la isla del torneo ha desaparecido. ¡Una mujer perversa la ha volatilizado!

La pareja no daba crédito a sus oídos.

.-. ¡¡¿Has dicho volatilizar! – preguntó Keven horrorizado.

.-. Si. Hubo una explosión y la isla desapareció completamente... solo quedo un cráter humeante.

.-. ¡¡¿Y que ha pasado con los demás! ¿Mama está bien? – preguntó Bra asustada.

.-. Si. Están bien. Consiguieron salir de la isla antes de la explosión. ¡Venid! ¡Os llevaré a donde se encuentran!

Rhiad levantó el vuelo y la pareja le siguió a menos velocidad pero de cerca. Keven había aprendido no hace mucho gracias a Bra. Rhiad les guió hasta el desierto una vez allí aterrizó.

.-. Rhiad ¿estas segura de que es aquí? – preguntó la chica.

.-. Claro tía, este es el lugar perfecto. – respondió la niña con voz inocente.

.-. ¿El lugar perfecto? ¿a que te refieres? – le cuestionó keven arqueando una ceja.

.-. Oye Rhiad, ¿desde cuando me llamas tía y no Tita?

.-. Ups. Creo que ha sido un pequeño fallo... – dijo mientras cambiaba su expresión a malvada - No volverá a ocurrir descuida...

En el palacio celestial. En una de sus muchas habitaciones.

Bulma cuelga el teléfono de golpe.

Nada. Tampoco coge el móvil. Pan ¿estas segura de que lo llevaba?

.-. Pues claro, siempre lo lleva.

.-. Bra, no sería Bra, sin móvil. – escindo Maron.

.-. Pues no lo coge... quizás se le ha estropeado... pero da señal... no lo entiendo... -Dijo Bulma hundiendo la cara entre las manos con desesperación.

.-. No te preocupes Bulma. Seguro que está bien, es una chica fuerte. – intentó animarla Chichi.

.-. Bueno yo voy a ver como les va a los chicos. – dijo Pan dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

.-. ¿Vas a ir con ellos Pan? – le preguntó su amiga.

.-. Pues claro. No me he estado entrenando desde niña para que cuando llegue una crisis me dejen atrás. – respondió ella.

.-. Desde luego una cosa es seguro, cada día eres mas marimacho. – sentenció su abuela molesta.

.-. No me digas eso, abuelita. A mi edad mi madre era igual. – se defendió la saiyan.

.-. Si, por desgracia está en los genes. Pero procura volver de una pieza. – le pidió Chichi.

La nieta de Goku salió de la habitación para dirigirse s donde se encontraban los demás discutiendo lo que iban a hacer respecto a Mutari. Mientras estaba llegando al lugar oyó una escena que ya se había imaginado que ocurriría.

.-. Pero Tito nosotros también sabemos luchar. – Le decía Kakarotto a Gohan suplicante.

.-. Eso es verdad, os seremos de ayuda. – le secundó Piccolo.

.-. Anda déjanos ir con vosotros. Somos fuertes. – terció Rhiad.

.-. Ya he dicho que no, niños. Estáis mas seguros aquí. – les comentó Gohan ya cansado de repetir lo mismo.

.-. ¡¡¡PERO ESA PSICOPATA HA MATADO A MIS PADRES! ¡¡QUIERO VENGARLES! – gritó Piccolo de pronto.

(N. de A.: Así es, después de escribir el capítulo me di cuenta de la tragedia. Sin siquiera darme cuenta había matado a los dos padres del Piccolo reencarnado. La vergüenza me cubre por completo Y.Y fue sin querer de verdad)

.-. Comprendo lo que sientes, Piccolo, pero debes quedarte aquí... los tres debéis quedaros... – le dijo a Piccolo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro - Necesitamos que alguien proteja este lugar, ¿de acuerdo?

Antes de que los niños pudieran contestar Gohan volvió junto a los demás, sabía que no se iban a conformar con esa excusa tan mala y se le acababan los recursos. Piccolo tenía tan prietos los dientes como los puños y unas lagrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas al recordar a sus padres.

.-. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ES JUSTO!

Gritó bien fuerte para que su maestro pudiera oírle. Gohan lo oyó perfectamente, pero lo único que hizo fue bajar la cabeza y seguir caminando. El sabía lo duro que era perder a un padre, pero ¿cómo enfrentarse a la desecha mirada de su antiguo maestro? Por un momento pensó que quizás lo mejor hubiera sido que no se hubiese reencarnado para no tener que vivir esto.

Ante la supuesta indiferencia de Gohan el pequeño Piccolo comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Sus dos amigos se acercaron para intentar reconfortarle, la verdad es que hasta ahora se había mantenido muy sereno mas de lo normal en un niño de siete años, pero Piccolo los rechazó de un empujón y salió corriendo, chocando a su vez con Pan que ya había llegado hasta allí y no pudo hacer mas que ver como el joven guerrero se alejaba corriendo. Pan siguió adelante hasta detenerse junto a su primo.

.-. Pobre Piccolo... – dijo todavía mirando por donde momentos antes el niño había desaparecido, después se volvió hacia Júnior y le puso la mano sobre la cabeza de Júnior para después despeinarle - Intentad animarle, ¿de acuerdo enanos?

.-. Oye prima, ¿tú iras con ellos? – preguntó él quitándose la mano de ésta de la cabeza.

.-. Si, así es. Oíd - se pone de cuclillas junto a ellos - prometedme que no haréis ninguna tontería.

Los niños se miran con curiosidad.

.-. No os hagáis los tontos, sabéis a que me refiero. Prometed que no iréis a buscar a Mutari vosotros solos.

Ambos se quedan callados.

.-. ¡¡PROMETEDLO! – gritó Pan.

.-. Si, vale, lo prometo. – dijo Júnior desviando la vista.

.-. Buen chico, - dirigiéndose a Rhiad- Ahora tú.

.-. Yo no prometo cosas que no quiero cumplir.- dijo mientras imitaba el típico gesto de su abuelo.

.-. Pues esto lo vas a prometer...- respondió la chica con cara siniestra.

En un momento Pan se coloca tras ella y la inmoviliza.

.-. Venga, ¡¡PROMETELO!

.-. No, no quiero. ¡SUÉLTAME!

.-. Entonces no me dejas opción... – dijo ella en voz muy seria- ahora veras...

Colocando una mano en el costado de la niña comienza a ejercer ligeras presiones provocando así que la niña se estremezca al sentir una oleada de cosquillas recorrer todo su cuerpo. Mientras que con una mano la sujeta firmemente, con la otra recorre todas aquellas zonas en las que sabe que su tortura surtirá efecto.

.-. No te soltaré hasta que lo prometas.

.-. (entre risas desenfrenadas) No... no quiero... déjame... no vale...

.-. ¡Promételo!

.-. (ya con lagrimas en los ojos) No lo haré... nunca...(poner muchas risas de por medio)... ESTA BIEN LO PROMETO PERO DEJAMEEEEE

Pan se apartó de la niña.

.-. Recordar que me lo habéis prometido, eh.

.-. ¡Pero no es justo! ¡así no vale! – se quejó la niña.

Sin hacerle caso Pan se marcho a reunirse con los demás. Al llegar pudo observar que varios de ellos estaban concentrados, seguramente buscando alguna señal de Mutari. En ese momento se le ocurrió algo. Se acerco a Uub (no él no a muerto, antes de marcharse de la isla lo recogieron de la enfermería), que era uno de los que estaban concentrados, y dijo en voz baja para no molestar a los demás.

.-. Oye Uub, mira en un momento haber si encuentras el aura de Bra o Keven.

.-. ¿De Bra? ¿no la habéis localizado aun? – preguntó el muchacho.

.-. Bulma sigue intentándolo, pero no coge el teléfono.

.-. Está bien... - dijo cerrando de nuevo los ojos y retornando a su anterior nivel de concentración. Tras un rato Uub abrió los ojos con preocupación y con voz bastante alta- ¡No los encuentro!

La afirmación del guerrero atrajo la atención de los demás.

.-. ¿A quien no encuentras? O.oÛ – preguntó Goten quien se encontraba mas cerca de él.

.-. A Bra y a Keven. – dijo Pan respondiendo por él.- Llevamos un rato intentando contactar con ellos, pero...

.-. Parece que han desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. No he encontrado rastro de ellos. – continuó el discípulo de Goku.

.-. Eso no puede ser, vi salir a mi hermana del estadio con el chico al que vencí y estoy seguro de que no era Mutari. – afirmó Trunks.

.-. Oye Vegeta, ¿tú no la andabas buscando antes? – le preguntó Pan al recordar el incidente del baño.

.-. Si. Cuando yo la vi seguía con el cretino ese. Y por mi se pueden ir los dos al infierno. - respondió con toda la frialdad de su ser, aun que en el fondo estaba preocupado, pero no lo dejo notar, se alejó de los demás y volvió a la búsqueda de Mutari.

.-. Pero papa ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Si Mutari la encuentra puede estar en serios problemas. – se quejó Trunks.

.-. Eso es su problema. - dijo el príncipe secamente.

.-. A veces no hay quien te entienda, Vegeta. – afirmó Krillin... o mas bien pensó Krillin en voz alta.

Justo en el momento en que Vegeta estaba a punto de, seguramente, golpear a Krilin, una especie de foco se encendió en su mente.

.-. ¡La tengo!- grito poniendo toda su atención en le aura de Mutari- ¡He encontrado a Mutari! ¡hacia el Este!

Todos se concentraron en esa dirección, efectivamente ahí estaba Mutari. Pero en ese momento la voz de la androide resonó en sus mentes.

.-._ Que decepción. Nunca pensé que seríais tan torpes, ¿acaso no habéis entendido las reglas del juego? Os refrescaré la memoria_._ Cerrar vuestros ojos..._

El grupo obedeció. En sus mentes se apareció Jungle Town.

.-. _Debéis encontrarme antes de que pase una hora, sino..._

Una carga de energía de color rojo cayó sobre la ciudad y BUUM. La ciudad se convirtió en un inmenso cráter.

.-. ¡¡ASESINA! ¡¡ELLOS SON INOCENTES, NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER CON LO QUE TENGAS CONTRA NOSOTROS! – gritó Gohan histérico.

.-. _Lo siento, pero es que me encanta sentir vuestra ira después de un acto semejante, se podría decir que... me excita..._ ("zorra de sadomaso... ¬¬")

.-. Jum. ¡Espero que sigas con esos ánimos cuando acabe contigo, Zorra! – La amenazó friamente Vegeta.

Vegeta salió corriendo al exterior y despegó seguido de los demás saiyans y Uub.

.-. _Supongo que habéis adivinado donde estoy por la ciudad que acabo de destruir, pero para cuando lleguéis aquí yo ya no estaré, así que no hace falta que os deis mucha prisa._

La comunicación telepática se cortó y el aura de Mutari desapareció. Al cabo de un rato el grupo llegó al cráter que antes era una ciudad y como era de esperar ni rastro de Mutari. Miraron por los alrededores sin éxito.

.-. ¡Maldita sea! No puede haber desaparecido tan rápido. – se quejó Goten.

.-. Esto es frustrante, - afirmó Trunks saliendo de su concentración - de nuevo no hay ni rastro de ella.

.-. No me extraña que hasta ahora no supiéramos de su existencia. – dijo Uub pensativo.

.-. Desde luego, Trunks, nos podrías haber avisado antes de su existencia. – le reprochó Pan.

.-. Quise hacerlo, pero Kaito me aconsejó que no lo haría. – se disculpó él.

.-. Supongo que no hubiésemos logrado nada, posee telepatía ¿recordáis? Si Kaito se hubiera puesto en contacto con nosotros seguro que se habría enterado y habría atacado antes. Estaríamos en las mismas... – razonó Gohan.

.-. Eso es. La telepatía... – dijo Vegeta mas para él mismo que para los demás.

Todos se volvieron hacia él con curiosidad.

.-. Tan solo sentimos su aura cuando ella se comunicó con nosotros.- les explicó- Puedo equivocarme, pero al parecer no es capaz de comunicarse con la mente y ocultar su ki al mismo tiempo.

.-. Ahora que lo dices es cierto. – dijo Gohan de manera animada - Por esa regla de tres tan solo tenemos que esperar a que se comunique con nosotros.

.-. Si, pero seguro que solo lo hará antes de destruir otra ciudad. – les recordó Trunks.

.-. Puede que no. Creo que ella no sabe que tiene ese hueco en la defensa. Es mas cuando fuimos a por ella pensó que era porque habíamos reconocido el paisaje o porque hemos percibido el ataque, no porque la hayamos encontrado. Tan solo tenemos que encontrar una forma de que se contacte con nosotros.

.-. Piensas rápido, Gohan. – le halagó Vegeta- Pero el problema está en como haremos para que contacte con nosotros e incluso si lo consiguiéramos puede que ella se de cuenta. - dio la espalda al desanimado y pensativo grupo- No os desaniméis, muchachos, al menos le hemos encontrado un punto débil... esa zorra no tardará en caer.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:

BUENAS. No es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, pero no quise continuarlo para no demorarme mas tiempo. Hoy no tengo mucho que aclarar en esta sección y como Goku sigue enfadado conmigo no creo que me interrumpa salvo para echarme otra bronca por matar a extras u.u soy una incomprendida... ya buscaré la forma para que me perdone.

Me despido hasta otro capitulo de Dragon Ball: Sangre nueva n.n

Mandar reviews, muchos reviews.

Runliney

Psd: POR FINE HE ACABADO DE PASAR TODOS LOS CAPITULOS QUE ME QUITARON non El próximo capitulo será nuevo n.n


	15. Tejiendo la telaraña I

**Dragon Ball: Sangre nueva**

**Capitulo 15: **Tejiendo la telaraña

El pequeño Piccolo derramaba sus lagrimas mientras contemplaba el paisaje sentado al borde de la atalaya del Kami, se sentía destrozado por dentro, un ardor indescriptible brotaba de su garganta y la impotencia que sentía ante la negativa de Gohan solo hacia que incrementar su ira. La vida del joven guerrero había sido de todo menos sencilla; durante sus primeros años de vida su madre le crió ella sola, porque al parecer su padre real ni sabía de su existencia, se podría decir que su madre siempre fue un poco ligera de cascos, por lo tanto desde su mas tierna edad Piccolo había conocido infinidad de padres... aunque muchos duraban solo unos meses o unas semanas o incluso una noche. Ya casi no recordaba los nombres de algunos. Entonces un día apareció un profesor sustituto llamado Son Gohan, por alguna razón que el pequeño Piccolo aun tardaría unos años en comprender la sola mención de su nombre la primera vez que le vio le emocionó. La conexión entre el maestro y el alumno fue inmediata. Gohan no solo se convirtió en su maestro en las artes marciales sino también en su ídolo, incluso le decepcionó saber que ya estaba casado, porque siempre imaginó, secretamente por supuesto, que su madre y él acababan enamorándose, casándose y formando una familia feliz. Aun que ese deseo no se cumplió tal y como deseaba, su madre si que conoció a un hombre del que se enamoró y se casaron formando los tres una familia como Piccolo siempre deseó. Pero ahora todo aquello había desaparecido en un solo instante, borrado de un plumazo por una mujer a la que siempre odiaría. Mutari.

Piccolo cerro los puños con rabia y en un ataque de ira golpeó el suelo con tal fuerza que provocó un ligero temblor y resquebrajó las baldosas de la zona golpeada.

.-. Con otro golpe de esos seguro que te haces daño. – dijo una voz de niño desde su espalda.

El peli-verde se volvió y se encontró con que Kakarot y Rhiad caminaban lentamente hacia él. Piccolo volvió la vista y se restregó los ojos para borrar todo rastro de lagrimas. Después sin volver la mirada dijo con voz grave:

.-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? No os necesito, marchaos.

.-. ¿Quien es ahora el borde?- dijo Rhiad cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, pero justo después de acabar su pregunta fue fulminada por una mirada de Júnior, que le hizo entender bien claro que no era momento para rencores.

Piccolo no hizo caso a la provocación de la saiyan, simplemente se levantó dispuesto a irse, pero en ese momento una mano se posó sobre su hombro. El niño volvió la vista y se encontró con la mirada clara y la amable sonrisa del pequeño de los Son. Solo fue un simple gesto en el semblante de Kakarotto lo que hizo que los ojos del pequeño Piccolo volvieran a llenarse de lagrimas, pero tan solo fue un segundo pues después apartó de sí a Júnior con rabia.

.-. NO NECESITO DE VUESTRA COMPASIÓN – les gritó el niño tragándose las lagrimas.

.-. Entonces no la tendrás. – le contesto Kakarot tranquilamente. – Tan solo déjanos hacerte compañía. –Declaró el niño sentándose en el suelo.

Rhiad le imitó sin decir nada y Piccolo tras pensárselo un rato volvió a su sitio inicial junto con sus dos amigos. Sumiéndose así cada uno en sus pensamientos.

A unos metros de ahí, Pan y Uub aterrizaron sobre la plataforma. Tras echarles una vaga mirada a los niños se dirigieron al interior del Palacio. No tardaron en llegar a la habitación donde todos estaban reunidos.

.-. ¿Qué tal os ha ido, chicos?- les preguntó Krilin nada mas verlos aparecer por la puerta.

.-. Ni rastro.- Declaró Pan- Esa mujer es mas escurridiza que una lagartija.

.-. Oíd. No habréis visto a Bra por el camino ¿verdad?- les preguntó Bulma con preocupación.

.-. No, lo siento Bulma.- le respondió Uub.

Bulma se sentó abatida en la silla mas cercana que tenía. Chichi posó sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga para consolarla.

.-. Espero que esté bien... – susurró Bulma con la mirada perdida.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, la mandíbula le dolía terriblemente y la boca le sabía a sangre. Keven se levantó lentamente temiendo lastimarse las costillas aun mas, tras ponerse completamente en pie se apoyó contra una de las paredes para recobrar el aliento. El joven inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada. Se encontraba en una cueva y la única fuente de luz eran las rendijas que dejaba la gran losa de piedra que tapaba la entrada. Era una pequeña gruta de apenas diez metros cuadrados y le parecía que la entrada era también la única salida. No recordaba exactamente como había llegado ahí, solo se acordaba de que Rhiad se había transformado en una mujer monstruosa que atacó a Bra. Keven había empujado a Mutari y le gritó a Bra que huyera, pero como era de esperar el muchacho ni siquiera logró encajarle un puñetazo y la "hermana" de Cell se ensañó con él de tal forma que le extrañaba que siguiera vivo.

Tras inspeccionar la cueva mas detalladamente y no encontrar mas salidas se dirigió decidido hacia la entrada obstruida. Puso sus manos sobre la piedra y afianzó bien sus pies y empujó la losa con todas sus fuerzas. La roca ni se movió. Aun así estuvo un rato intentándolo, hasta que al final desistió exhausto.

.-. ¡Mierda! No tengo suficiente fuerza... – se quejó Keven.

En ese momento algo corto la luz que se filtraba a través de las rendijas y la piedra comenzó a temblar y a desencajarse lentamente. Keven se alejó de la entrada y adoptó su posición de combate atento a quien estaba a punto de entrar. La roca se retiró completamente y un torrente de luz entró en la caverna deslumbrando al muchacho. Cuando Keven volvió a abrir los ojos vio que en la entrada se había perfilado una figura claramente femenina y que ésta comenzó a acercarse a él. El chico no lo pensó dos veces y lanzó un puñetazo directo hacia el invasor que lo esquivó sin mucha dificultad. Keven no se detuvo y lanzó otro puñetazo que fue parado por una mano que aunque con apariencia frágil poseía una gran fuerza.

.-. ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Soy yo! ¡BRA! – dijo la chica apresuradamente.

.-. ¿Bra? – Preguntó Keven extrañado y mirando a su novia de arriba a bajo. La chica estaba sucia y despeinada, y su ropa presentaba varios desgarrones.- ¡¿Conseguiste escapar!- preguntó él, aunque sonó mas como una afirmación.

.-. Si, bueno... mas o menos... Peleé con ella, pero era muy fuerte por lo que al final tuve que deslumbrarla y salir corriendo. Me escondí y observé como te metía aquí dentro; siento no haberte sacado antes, pero tuve que esperar a que se iría.- le explicó ella.

.-. ¿Pero como hiciste para que no te encontrara?

.-. Cuando juegas desde niña al escondite con un hermano mayor que es experto identificando el ki, aprendes a volverlo completamente invisible.- respondió la chica poniendo una pose de superioridad.

.-. Nunca dejaras de asombrarme, Bra.- le comentó Keven con una sonrisa y acercándose a ella con el fin de besarla.

.-. Ya tendremos tiempo para ponernos cariñosos.- le detuvo la chica- Antes tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que aquella mujer vuelva. Debemos ir a buscar a mi padre.

.-. Si, es verdad... pero Bra ¿no estabas enfadada con Vegeta?

La chica le miró con ojos de curiosidad y después puso cara de haber recordado algo desagradable.

.-. Tienes razón.- comentó ella- Pero algo me dice que esto no es un problema que nos influya únicamente a nosotros.

En el Palacio de Kami los niños seguían sentados en el mismo sitio. Rhiad tumbada en el suelo miraba al cielo aburrida, Kakarot sentado en el borde con los pies colgando en el borde miraba con curiosidad el paisaje que se extendía bajo sus pies y Piccolo sentado junto a él con las piernas y los brazos cruzados era la clara estampa de su vida anterior. Hasta que el guerrero reencarnado atrajo la mirada de los otros dos al levantarse de pronto con la mirada decidida fija en algún punto del horizonte.

.-. Voy a ir. –sentenció Piccolo tajantemente, cosa que hizo que la mirada de curiosidad del nieto de Goku se incrementara.

.-. ¿A dónde? – preguntó el joven Son.

.-. A buscar a Mutari. – Respondió el otro sin siquiera mirarle.

.-. Pero Piccolo si los mayores no la encuentran ¿cómo vas a encontrarla tú solo? – Afirmó el saiyan.

.-. La encontraré porque debo vengar a mis papas.

.-. Pero esa mujer es muy mala. – continuó Júnior.- Derrotó a mi papa y también al papa de Rhiad. No podrás vencerla solo, ¡tan solo eres un niño!

Piccolo bajó la cabeza decepcionado ante la verdad de tal afirmación.

.-. La vencerá, – dijo Rhiad incorporándose de pronto- porque yo voy contigo.- anunció decidida.

.-. ¿¿QUÉ? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Prometiste a mi prima que no irías a buscar a Mutari!... Y ya sabes lo que hace Pan cuando no se cumple una promesa.

.-. La verdad es que le prometí que no iría yo SOLA, y si voy con Piccolo no estaré sola. – Se defendió la niña con tranquilidad.

Kakarotto la miró con reproche, aun que la verdad siempre le impresionaba como su amiga era capaz de encontrar la forma de encontrar un sentido a una frase que le ayudaría en sus propósitos.

.-. Además,- continuó la niña mientras se ponía en pie- Mi papa y mi mama también murieron por culpa de Nutari.

.-. Se llama Mutari. – le corrigió Júnior – Y me sigue pareciendo mal que os vayáis, me aburriré mucho aquí yo solo.- se quejó el niño cruzando los brazos con fastidio.

Tanto a Piccolo como a Rhiad les apareció una gran gota sobre la cabeza.

.-. Eso es fácil de solucionar.- dijo Piccolo con seriedad- Ven con nosotros. Siendo tres tendremos mas posibilidades.

.-. ¿Tú crees?

La saiyan y el humano asintieron con firmeza.

.-. Aun así esa mujer es muy fuerte... – siguió Júnior cavilando.

Rhiad se arrodilló junto a su amigo y le susurró.

.-. Imagínate la fiesta que se celebrará cuando acabemos con ella... seguro que mi abuela comprará un pastel enorme. – Por supuesto la niña enfatizó la palabra "pastel".

A Kakarot se le iluminaron los ojos y se levanto con mayor decisión que sus compañeros.

.-. ¡¡¡¿A que esperamos para dar una paliza a esa bruja! – gritó el niño.

.-. ¡Así se habla Júnior! – le respondió la niña mientras se quitaba el lazo rosa que su abuela nunca se cansaba de ponerle.

"Con menudo par me he ido a juntar" Pensó Piccolo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:

BUENAS. Si, ya se que he tardado mucho en actualizar, ha sido culpa de los examenes y si, se que es muy corto, pero que se le va a hacer. n.n

Goku: Oye Rune, el titulo no tiene nada que ver con el texto.

Rune: Si que tiene que ver.

Goku: No, no tiene nada que ver. No sale una araña por ningún lado.

Rune: Es una metáfora, Goku.

Goku: ¿Metaque?

Rune: No me apetece ponerme a explicarte literatura a estas horas de la noche, así que lo buscas en el diccionario.

Goku: ¿Diccioque?

Rune: ...¬¬û En fin, no lo pienses demasiado. En esencia significa que alguien esta maquinando algo malo y oculto.

Goku: Ah... ¿Y el que?

Rune: No puedo desvelarlo, Mutari me mataría. Deberás esperar al siguiente capitulo : "Tejiendo la telaraña II"

Goku: Esa maldita Mutari... un momento... ¿acaso se puede matar a la autora?

Rune: No lo se y prefiero no comprobarlo... ¡Bah! Seguro que tu me protegerías ¿verdad?

Goku: ...

Rune: ¡¡Goku!

Goku: Jejeje n.nÛ solo era una broma.

Rune: Eso espero ¬¬. En fin ya me despido n.n

Gracias a todos los lectores por vuestra paciencia, leer hasta aquí ya es todo un logro. Dejar reviews, debo recuperar los que tenia antes non

¡HASTA LA VISTA!

RunlineY


	16. Tejiendo la telaraña II

Dragon Ball: Sangre Nueva

Capitulo 16: Tejiendo la telaraña II

El viento les golpeaba en la cara y la tierra se desplazaba velozmente bajo ellos. Bra y Keven se dirigían hacia el palacio de Kami, la saiyan miraba de reojo a su novio con preocupación y el muchacho acabó por darse cuenta.

.-. Bra¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó mirando de reojo.

.-. La verdad es que... me preguntaba por que no te ha matado. – el chico por poco se cae al suelo por la confesión - Lo digo por que conmigo lo ha intentado. – se explicó ella.

.-. Tienes razón...- Keven se quedó pensativo un segundo- quizás sea por que quería tenderte una trampa, al fin y al cabo ella iba a por ti... ¿no?

.-. ... No lo se... ¡Démonos prisa! – dijo acelerando.

.-. ¡Bra! – le llamó él.

La muchacha se giró.

.-. Tan solo he ido una vez, pero... es por ahí. – le corrigió él señalando hacia el oeste.

.-. ¡Uy! Que fallo. – dijo poniendo una mano en la nuca y sonrojándose ante el error - ¡Vamos!

Ambos se dirigieron a toda velocidad por el camino correcto. Más adelante al final de su camino, alguien planeaba como salir del palacio de Kami-sama sin ser descubiertos.

.-. ¡Este es el plan! – anunció Piccolo con énfasis. Los tres niños estaban acuclillados en circulo apartados de miradas indiscretas- Le diremos a Mr. Momo que nos deje una habitación para dormir un poco, porque estamos MUY cansados y...

.-. Pero yo no estoy cansado... – añadió Júnior.

.-. Eso da lo mismo, Júnior. – le explicó el niño de pelo verde – Es una tapadera, una mentira para que no sospechen ¿entiendes?

.-. ¿Una mentira? Si, entiendo. Je je – dijo mientras alzaba su pulgar y le guiñaba el ojo con complicidad.

.-. Bien... después nos estaremos ahí un rato, y cuando hayan pasado 30 minutos saldremos por la ventana he iremos a buscar a Mutari. – Piccolo se incorporó cruzándose de brazos con superioridad - ¿De acuerdo?

.-. Espera Piccolo, debes decir "¿Entendido, soldados!" – le informó Kakarotto.

.-. ¿Qué¿Por qué? – preguntó él.

.-. Porque tu eres el capitán y nosotros tus soldados.

.-. ¡Hey¿Por qué tiene que ser él el jefe?- se quejó Rhiad

.-. Porque él es el mayor y ha sido su idea.

Rhiad cruzó las manos sobre el pecho y justo cuando iba a replicar fue interrumpida por Piccolo.

.-. Dejad de decir tonterías ¡Esto no es un juego, dejad de comportaros como niños!

.-. Pero Piccolo... somos niños. – le recordó Júnior.

.-. ... Está bien – suspiró el namekiano reencarnado- ¿Lo habéis entendido, soldados!

.-. ¡Si, señor! – gritaron los dos saiyans al unísono cuadrándose como un autentico ejercito.

Lejos de allí los 4 saiyans buscaban alguna pista de Mutari al modo tradicional (es decir, pateándose el terreno), se habían separado evitando estar solos Gohan y Vegeta fueron por un lado y Trunks y Goten por otro.

.-. Es una lástima que hayas tenido que volver solo por esto. – le dijo Goten a su amigo de la infancia.

.-. Tienes razón... en verdad me hubiese gustado que esta visita se efectuase en otras circunstancias. La verdad es que tenía ganas de veros, en especial a Rhiad – Trunks sonrió tristemente, – tengo la sensación de que me he perdido demasiadas cosas...

Goten miró a su amigo en silencio, mientras éste contemplaba su alrededor inmerso en su mundo interior. El hijo de Goku comenzó a sentirse incomodo por la situación, pero no encontraba las palabras exactas para animar a su compañero. Él había criado a su hijo solo, ejerciendo de madre y padre al mismo tiempo, se había quejado de su situación infinidad de veces, pero nunca se había planteado como se sentiría sin el pequeño Kakarotto.

.-. Bueno... no te has perdido tanto – dijo finalmente con un deje de duda en la voz – Rhiad es muy parecida a ti cuando eras pequeño... todo el mundo lo dice.

Volviendo a la tierra Trunks miró a su amigo agradeciéndole su intento con una sonrisa melancólica. Animado por ello Goten, siguió hablando sobre las travesuras de sus hijos.

Lejos de ahí Vegeta y Gohan sobrevolaban en silencio una ciudad, más concentrados en su alrededor que en la persona que tenían al lado. De pronto Vegeta frenó en seco, el otro saiyan paró y le miró con curiosidad.

.-. ¿Qué ocurre Vegeta?

.-. Es Bra... – dijo él y sin mas cambió de dirección.

Gohan se quedó quieto unos segundos pero después percibió claramente el ki de Bra y Keven a pocos metros de allá. El primogénito de Goku no tardó en dar alcance al príncipe de los saiyans. Ambos muchachos volaban en dirección a el palacio de Dende cuando fuero interceptados por los dos guerreros.

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera hacer o decir nada Bra se le había echado encima abrazándole con fuerza.

.-. ¡Papa¡Una mujer horrible nos ha atacado! – gritó haciéndose la victima.

Vegeta toleró un momento (exactamente 2 segundos) el abrazo de su hija, seguía enfadado con ella y si su hija parecía haber olvidado aquello era tan solo porque le convenía a ella. Ese era un buen momento para que se diera cuenta de que ella le necesitaba, así que reprimiendo una sonrisa de triunfo le dio la espalda y le dijo secamente.

.-. Si es verdad que os habéis encontrado con Mutari es un milagro que sigáis vivos... seguro que habéis huido bastante rápido para escapar de sus garras. Eso se os da bien¿verdad?

Bra frunció el ceño y Keven agachó la cabeza humillado por las palabras del príncipe, en cuanto Gohan, él se quedó callado dándose cuenta de que esas palabras eran basadas en una disputa de la que él no tenía conocimiento.

.-. ¡VENGA MOVEOS! – gritó de pronto Vegeta - ¡Quedaos en el palacio y no estorbéis!

Dignamente Bra paso junto a su padre y comenzó a encaminarse hacia aquel lugar, Keven la siguió en silencio, pero antes de alejarse demasiado se volvió de nuevo hacia Gohan y Vegeta.

.-. Yo... – se atrevió a decir – me... me gustaría ayudar...

.-. ¿Ayudar¿Un patético mocoso como tú? Lárgate de mi vista y ayúdate a ti mismo; a quien debes temer en este momento es a mi y no a esa mujer.

.-. Se que no soy tan fuerte como vosotros – le enfrentó él -¡pero seguro que en algo podré ayudar!

Sin mediar palabra Vegeta le lanzó una aviso que le rozó la oreja, Keven miró aterrado la bola de energía que había pasado junto a él dándose cuenta de que quizás había tentado demasiado a la suerte.

.-. ¡Lárgate ya, mocoso! Y deja trabajar a los hombres. – dijo el saiyan, después se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Keven bajó la cabeza sintiéndose inútil, pero para su sorpresa Gohan se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro.

.-. No dejes que te desanime. – le dijo con una cálida sonrisa – Eso es lo que espera Vegeta, tan solo te está poniendo a prueba. Creo que le caes bien.

.-. ¡Que le caigo bien¡Por poco me vuela la cabeza!

.-. Bueno que no lo haya hecho significa algo ¿no? nnÛ

.-. Mmm... ya... pero tiene razón, no soy mas que un estorbo. – confesó desolado.

.-. No digas eso, eres una persona de carácter y capaz de levantarle la voz a Vegeta... créeme ni siquiera yo me atrevo a eso.

.-. GOHAN – gritó Vegeta desde lejos- QUE DIABLOS HACES, VAMONOS.

.-. SIIII, YA VOY.- le contestó, luego se dirigió a Keven- Ve junto con Bra al palacio, seguro que ahí encuentras la manera de ayudarnos. Hasta ahora.

Después con un ademán se despidió de Bra y siguió a Vegeta en silencio.

En la atalaya de Kami los pequeños ejecutaban su plan, tras hacerse un buen rato los dormidos salieron por una de las ventanas y sin hacer el menor ruido comenzaron a bajar por la escalera lateral del edificio, después descendieron por el antiguo bastón mágico de Goku que servía de enlace con la Torre de Karin y sin que el duende gato se enterase de su presencia descendieron por la torre para no llamar la atención. Si hicieron todo eso en vez de salir directamente fue para que los adultos no les detectaran el ki inmediatamente.

Cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos emprendieron el vuelo. Piccolo iba a la cabeza y tras él le seguía Rhiad, ambos con gesto decidido, cualquiera que les viera creería que se dirigían hacia la gran batalla que decidiría el destino del universo. Un poco mas atrás Júnior les seguía con aire mas despreocupado. Tras haber recorrido varios kilómetros a gran velocidad al hijo de Goten comenzó a rondarle cierta pregunta por la cabeza.

.-. ¿Adónde vamos? – preguntó con toda la inocencia del mundo, eso desconcertó tanto a sus dos compañeros que frenaron en seco cayendo al vacío con grandes gotas de sudor en la frente.

Rhiad una vez repuesta volvió a subir hasta donde su compañero y le dijo enfadada:

.-. ¡Llevamos un rato ya volando y aun no sabes hacia donde vamos?

.-. Bueno... ¿acaso tú si? – le reprocho él.

.-. Pues claro. Estamos buscando a Mutari. – le respondió cruzándose de brazos dignamente.

.-. Eso ya lo se, pero no sabemos donde está y...

.-. ¡Por eso la estamos buscando! – grito la niña al borde de la desesperación.

.-. Relájate Rhiad. – dijo Piccolo tranquilamente – Lo que Júnior quiere decir es que el único plan que teníamos era el de cómo salir del templo... pero nada mas... deberíamos hacer un plan de búsqueda en vez de volar a lo loco. ¿Haber pensemos donde nos esconderíamos nosotros si no quisiéramos ser encontrados?

Los niños se quedaron pensativos un rato.

.-. ¡Las montañas! – dijo Kakarotto

.-. Una ciudad – comentó Rhiad.

.-. o el desierto... – finalizó Piccolo. – A ver, nos dividiremos y cada uno buscará donde a dicho.

.-. ¿Y si nos encontramos con Mutari? – preguntó Rhiad con un leve tono de temor en la voz.

.-. Jaja ¿le tienes miedo? – le preguntó Júnior.

.-. ESO NO ES VERDAD, - grito mientras se sonrojaba- pero es muy fuerte y si estamos solos estaremos en desventaja. Yo no tengo miedo a nada.

.-. Mmm... quizás tengas razón... esta bien lo haremos por partes – dijo Piccolo, – lo echaremos a suertes y quien gane decidirá donde buscamos primero.

Automáticamente los niños llevaron una mano a la espalda.

.-. PIEDRA, PAPEL, TIJERA – dijeron al unísono.

El primero resultó nulo, pero al siguiente ganó Piccolo sacando una tijera y los otros niños papel.

.-. Bien, buscaremos en el desierto. – dijo él mientras se ponía en camino.

.-. No es justo ¿Por qué siempre acaba mandando él? – comentó la pequeña saiyan a su amigo.

Kakarotto se encogió de hombros le dedicó una sonrisa y siguió al peli-verde. Todavía refunfuñando Rhiad siguió a los niños.

En el palacio no advirtieron todavía la desaparición de los pequeños, pero todos se alegraron al ver llegar a los desaparecidos de Bra y Keven. Bulma se lanzó sobre su hija la cual la recibió sin mucho afán alegando que se sentía cansada y se alejó del grupo para descansar. Nadie la detuvo pues parecía estar de mal humor, cuando le preguntaron lo ocurrido a Keven él les relató todo lo acontecido incluyendo la discusión con Vegeta. Pasado un rato Pan y Uub dijeron que se iban a ayudar al resto, pero antes de que se marcharan Keven les preguntó a ver si el podía ayudar en algo (el pobre se siente desplazado). Para su sorpresa Uub asintió.

.-. ¿Vuelas rápido, Keven? – le preguntó y él asintió. – Bien entonces nos serviras de enlace, si Krilin o Dende descubren algo tú nos avisaras ¿de acuerdo?

.-. Bien, haré lo que pueda.

Despidiéndose de él Pan y Uub se marcharon a rastrear la parte del mundo que les había sido asignada. Los niños también rastreaban su parte. En la parte rocosa del desierto los pequeños no dejaban piedra sin remover... literalmente. Exploraban cada cueva y recoveco que hubiese en aquel lugar estéril. Los tres amigos parecían tomárselo como si de un juego se tratase. De esa manera no tardaron en encontrar una cueva cuya entrada estaba bloqueada.

Entre los tres quitaron las piedras y se asomaron al interior. Descubrieron que tras las piedras había una escalinata que descendía, lentamente comenzaron a bajar por ella. Estaba oscuro y olía raro, pero eso no consiguió amedrentar a los niños que siguieron con el descenso. Cuando llegaron a la parte mas baja de las escaleras Júnior encendió una pequeña bola de energía en la palma de su mano para poner algo de luz al asunto. Sus amigos le imitaron y siguieron adelante por un estrecho y largo pasillo que no parecía llevar a ningún sitio. Un leve murmullo llegó hasta sus oídos y a medida que se acercaban se iba volviendo mas claro, alguien parecía estar llorando.

.-. No creéis que pueda haber fantasmas ¿verdad? – dijo Rhiad en un susurro tras sus compañeros.

Las espaldas de ambos niños se crisparon al oír la palabra "fantasmas"

.-. Eso... eso es imposible, Rhiad, - le respondió Piccolo también en susurro- los fantasmas no existen.

.-. Si, es cierto... – le apoyó Júnior – Tú eres pequeña y no lo sabes, pero los fantasmas de las pelis son de mentiras. Es lógico que les tengas miedo.

.-. ¡Claro que lo sé, tontos! –Se defendió ella- ¡Y YO NO TENGO MIEDO A NADAAAAAAAAAA!

El llanto que se escuchaba cesó en ese instante y los niños se quedaron mudos, expectantes a lo que iba a pasar en ese momento. Notaban la garganta seca y el cuerpo completamente congelado, no podían moverse tan siquiera respiraban con normalidad. De pronto una débil voz de mujer se oyó al final del corredor.

.-. ¿Rhiad?... – dijo la voz.

En acto reflejo la niña soltó la esfera de energía que se desvaneció con un leve estallido y se tiró al suelo tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

.-. ¡AH! ES UN FANTASMA Y CONOCE A RHIAD – gritó Kakarotto mientras echaba a correr.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando Piccolo le agarró por el kimono.

.-. Alto ahí. Te recuerdo que los fantasmas no existen. – le dijo el antiguo namekiano aunque su voz distaba bastante de parecer segura.

.-. ¿Júnior, eres tú? – preguntó de nuevo la voz

.-. ¡AAAAHHH¡También me conoce a mi! – gritó él tapándose los oídos y dejando caer la bola de energía que se desvaneció.

El joven Piccolo estaba a un tris de aceptar que los fantasmas existían cuando Rhiad se levantó del suelo con los ojos desorbitados y preguntó:

.-. ¿Tita Bra, eres tú?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

POR FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN TERMINÉ. JEJEJEJEJE, lo siento llevaba bastante tiempo parada jejeje, pero me resulta genial haber terminado este capitulo ya que comenzaba a odiarlo ù.ú no sabía que escribir. Bueno espero que os haya gustado jejeje

Ahora me dedicaré a escribir el capitulo de mi otro fic "Desde el infierno al infierno" jeje es que voy por orden de aparición y para aquellos que siguen mas de un fic mío y siempre me están preguntando haber para cuando actualizo este o aquel aprovecharé a ponerlo:

1º Dragon ball: Sangre nueva

2º Desde el infierno al infierno

3º Aprendiendo a ser padre

4º Dos vidas

5º ... el quinto aun no lo he empezado aunque lo tengo pensado jeje

Goku: Oye Rune ¿eso de escribirlos por orden es un lío?

Rune¿Un lío? Que va, si es de lo mas sencillo y lógico.

Goku: Lo lógico sería que escribieras según se te van ocurriendo los capítulos.

Rune: Entonces tendría varias historias paradas desde hace tres años ¬¬, es mejor así, de esa forma me obligo a escribir XD

En fin no tengo mas cosas que decir así que os dejo, gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí non. ¡Por cierto! Goku se te olvida algo.

Goku¿Eehh¡Ah, si! El anuncio... ¿de verdad lo tengo que hacer?

Rune: Sip

Goku: u.u De acuerdo... ejem, ejem... Bien si os gusta Dragon Ball y queréis charlar junto a otros fans entrar en: wegottapower. no os olvideis las 3 w al principio

Rune¿lo ves? no era tan difícil

RUNLINEY

"Con el escudo o sobre él"


End file.
